Sleight of Hand
by LionofPerth
Summary: Harry and Tonks are exiled from the Wizarding world, and discover magic isn't just words or wands.
1. Intro and disclaimer

Introduction and Disclaimer

Sleight of Hand

Rating: T

Ship: Harry/Tonks (HONKS if you prefer that.

I own nothing, it would have been a nice present... but one I didn't get, there is next year right?

Harry and Tonks are exiled from the magical world, but they realise that there are many different types of magic, not just words and wands. Alternate Fifth year.

I know, another fic... but I have a million plot bunnies alright?


	2. Chapter 1

Harry sat on the roof of Number 4, silent tears running down his face. Te events of the last few months were finally catching up to him. The rebirth of Voldemort seemed to be a minor concern next to the death of Cedric, someone Harry considered to be a friend. He tried to send Hedwig to Cho, with a letter, but she returned with the letter unopened. Hedwig was somehow being blocked, and the few post owl Harry saw seemed compelled to fly around his house, as if it was not there at all. He heard sirens, seeing police car patrolling the area. He watched as a marked police car pulled into the driveway of his so-called relatives house.

For an hour he used his almost birds-eye perspective studying the police and their behaviour. He listened to the Gardener, as he seemed to ask more questions about their gardens that Dudley, speaking to the people in Number 6.

'Yes, I know him, Dudley Dursley, the biggest troublemaker on this street...' the woman said.

'I'm told there is another child living there, a Harry Potter?' the Gardener asked.

'Yes, kindest child I've seen, it's a wonder he comes back at all with the way he's treated there,' the woman continued. 'I called Social Services and they never came... I think they abuse him.'

'I'll look in it,' the Gardener replied. 'Can you think of anything else?'

'No, that's it sorry,' the woman said, before heading back inside. He heard a crack of Apparition, and climbed back into his room, the small window was still wide open, frayed curtains blocking sight into his room. Harry drew his wand, then stepped into his room, looking around for someone.

'Who are you?' Harry asked, watching as Moody and a woman with vivid pink hair appeared. 'How many lessons did you teach at Hogwarts?'

'None, that bloody imposter taught them all, good work,' Moody replied.

'What's going on?' Harry asked, his wand still in hand, though now it was loosely held.

'Your cousin was attacked by Dementors, they were able to Kiss him,' the pink haired woman replied. 'I'm Tonks.'

'Harry,' Harry said, changing which hand he held his wand in, shaking her hand. 'So I'm leaving here?'

'Yes, Albus said it was important...' Moody said. 'How packed are you?'

'Five minutes and I'm set,' Harry replied, quickly throwing the few items of his into his trunk.

'Alright, it's a Portkey,' Moody said, revealing a long piece of rope. Harry felt like he was being ripped from one location to another, his trunk and Hedwig's cage following him. When he landed his landed on his backside, his trunk having removed the plaster from the wall to his left, he looked around, hearing a muffled curse.

'We're here, and we have Harry's inability to land on his feet to thank for the silence,' Moody called out.

'Is he okay?' Sirius asked. 'Where's the portrait?'

'What portrait?' Harry asked.

'The one of my mother you're almost sitting on,' Sirius replied, starting to laugh.

'Sirius...' Molly Weasley started. She saw Harry sitting on the portrait, and smirked.

'I take it she wasn't liked?' Harry asked.

'No Harry, she wasn't...' Albus said as he entered the hallway, repairing the wall. Harry stood up, watching Sirius jump up and down on the portrait gleefully. He stepped to one side, then drew his wand.

'That's for what you said about Harry's grandparents on both sides,' Sirius said, incinerating the portrait with his wand. He cleaned the ashes up with a simple flick and led Harry into the kitchen. Molly headed up the stairs, Harry's trunk levitating behind her. Albus stepped into the kitchen, sitting heavily at the table, looking at Harry, his expression showing all of his one hundred and fifty years of age.

'Harry, Ms Tonks, I have some bad news...' Albus started. 'Though I, and a few others have tried to stop this, you have been named Traitor's to Wizardkind, and have been exiled from our world.'

'What?' Tonks shouted. 'I wasn't there when Fatso Junior got Kissed! I was watching Harry from the roof of Number 5!'

'What does this mean?' Harry asked, his soft tone a strong contrast to the rage from Tonks, her hair now a deep red.

'It means you are no longer allowed a wand, and when September the first arrives, all Wizarding towns will be banned from you, even the Leaky Cauldron. Anything that can link you to the Wizarding World is also banned from you,' Albus said. He looked to see Molly had entered the kitchen.

'Why Albus?' she said, tears running down her face.

'Minister Fudge has merely used this chance to get rid of Harry and the only person who could defend him in front of a court,' Albus replied.

'Politics...' Harry muttered.

'I'm afraid so Harry, there is nothing that can be done to stop it,' Albus replied, a single tear now running down his check. 'Perhaps Sirius may know of some items of your fathers you could keep...'

'I'll ask him,' Harry replied. He sighed deeply.

'Before both of you leave... I'll ask for your wands, I will keep them until I can overturn the exile...' Albus started. 'I'm so very sorry Harry, Ms Tonks...'

'Alright Albus...' Harry said, passing his wand to Albus, he watched as Tonks followed him then, leave the kitchen, deciding he would speak to her he followed her.

'Is there nothing we can do?' Molly asked.

'There is something, Sirius, could you let Harry borrow your book on rituals and fetch the Potter swords from his family vault?' Albus asked.

'I will Albus... but is Harry ready for them?' Sirius asked.

'Is the Wizarding world ready for Harry's absence?' Albus replied.

Harry approached the recently slammed door, hearing faint sobs on the other side. He opened the door gently, seeing Tonks sitting on the bed, her head in her hands.

'Tonks?' Harry asked.

'Oh, Harry...' she said, looking at Harry, her eyes red.

'I'd ask if you were okay, but I can see you're not...' Harry started. 'Do you want to talk about it?'

'I suppose...' Tonks said, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. 'I didn't believe they could do that... Mum was disowned... but to exile someone...'

'Yeah, it's hard to believe...'

'What's worse is I'm a Metamorphagus... Magic is so much a part of me that I can never truly leave witchcraft behind me...'

'I didn't know, sorry.'

'You have nothing to be sorry for. Why do you spend so much time on the roof?'

'It's the only place that's quiet. It's just me up there.'

'I think I understand...'

'Yeah, if you ever want to talk, please, just find me, alright?' Harry asked, placing an arm around Tonk's shoulder.

'Yeah, I will,' Tonks replied, hugging Harry gently.

Harry walked out of the room, down to the kitchen, seeing Sirius pacing with a book on rituals.

'Sirius?' Harry asked. He tried to speak again, but the bone crushing hug Sirius had pulled him into stopped him from speaking.

'I'm so sorry Harry, I never thought I'd see this happen,' Sirius said, looking down at Harry. 'Albus asked me to give you a book. It's a book on rituals... I don't see how he thinks it could help you... but I think I know.'

'Know what Sirius?' Harry asked.

'Albus, for all of his faults... cares for you Harry. He thinks that if you left our world as a fifteen year old you'll find it hard to survive...' Sirius started. He paused, looking around. 'I think he wants to have you attempt an aging ritual.'

'Aging ritual?' Harry asked. 'You can do that?'

'Yes, you can, among other things as well...' Sirius said. He stopped in front of Harry, both of his hands on Harry's shoulders. 'Be careful Harry, and please, speak to your friends before you do anything.'

'I will Sirius, there's a but isn't there?' Harry asked. He knew there was always something more to a situation like this.

'Some of the rituals mentioned are considered Dark Arts Harry... be careful,' Sirius said solemnly. Harry could sense his sadness.

'I will Sirius, it's just that trouble finds me,' Harry replied. He picked up the book.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry trudged up the stairs, walking into the room opposite the one Tonks retreated into earlier. He'd seen her face, while puffy, she looked to be okay for the moment. She disappeared into the fireplace. Harry presumed she was going back to her apartment.

He opened the door, seeing Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting on the same bed, their sadness obvious to Harry.

'Hey guys, how are you?' Harry asked.

'Bloody miserable,' Ron replied.

'Depressed,' Ginny added.

'Yeah, I could guess...' Harry said. He scratched the back of his head. 'At least I don't have to worry about homework now.'

'Harry... how can you say that? What are you going to do?' Hermione asked. She looked like she'd been crying.

'I don't know, honestly, just get a job somewhere, work for a while, maybe travel around Europe for a bit...' Harry said, thinking of all of the things he would have done once Voldemort was dead. Since the Wizarding world had in effect, killed him, he was free to do whatever he wanted.

'What's that book?' Hermione asked pointing to the one in Harry's hand.

'Rituals... Albus thinks I should age myself a few years so that I don't have to go to a muggle school,' Harry replied.

'Albus... oh right, Professor Dumbledore...' Hermione said.

'What are you going to do Harry?' Ginny asked.

'I don't know, read a bit of it I guess, work out what rituals to use, correct my sight, get rid of the scar... I get to start over,' Harry said, then looked at Hermione. 'Could I send a letter to your parents and have them forward it to you guys?'

'That could work Harry...' Hermione said slowly. 'And it shouldn't break the conditions of the exile.'

'Great,' Harry replied, smiling. 'One less concern for me...'

'What about money Harry?' Ginny asked. 'It's not like you can just access your Gringotts vault from an... an...'

'ATM Ginny,' Hermione said.

'Thanks Hermione,' Ginny replied, relieved.

'I don't know, maybe I can get some Galleons converted to pounds and get a bank account...' Harry said. 'I just don't know. Maybe Tonks and I could share a place.. that means we'll have less to pay in rent or whatever...'

'Are you sure Harry?' Hermione asked. 'Won't people think you're dating...'

'They can think that, but it might be better if we did live together for a while... we both need to get used to living fully muggle... well, not muggle but as we've been forced to,' Harry said. 'I can take care of myself...'

'Harry! You can stay with my parents...' Hermione said, before pausing. 'They've got the space and they won't charge too much rent.'

'Thanks for the offer, but I think Tonks and I will want our own little place to escape to,' Harry replied.

'What are you going to do?' Ginny asked.

'I don't know, I guess I'll read this book for abit... I might age myself abit, as well as fix my eyes,' Harry said.

'Is that a god idea Harry? I mean aren't rituals Dark?' Hermione asked.

'Dark doesn't mean evil Hermione... that much I worked out, Victor was forced to use Dark magic, but he's not evil. Moody is a Light wizard and used the Avada Kedava curse,' Harry said. He sighed. 'Truthfully, I think we should stop spending time together.'

'Why Harry?' Ginny asked. 'We're still your friends.'

'It's not that we're not his friends, it's what we represent,' Hermione said.

'Whaaa?' Ron and Ginny said at the same time.

'We can go to Hogwarts, walk down Diagon Alley... he can't ever again, not unless Fudge were to revoke the exile,' Hermione said.

'Smartest witch of her year...' Harry muttered.

'Oh... I didn't think about it like that...' Ginny said. 'Sorry Harry.'

'Nah, it's okay,' Harry replied. 'Do you mind if I read this for a bit?'

'One more thing Harry...' Hermione started. 'What about Tonks?'

'I'll speak to her when I see her next. I'm not sure what she wants to do... but I think she might want to go her own way. After all I'm the reason she's been exiled,' Harry said, sitting on the bed. 'I feel so sorry for her...'

'I know Harry,' Ginny said, sitting beside Harry. 'I know, but you can always talk to us.'

'I know Gin, thanks guys,' Harry said.

Harry watched as Ron and Hermione left the room, Ginny still sitting beside Harry.

'Yeah Gin?' Harry asked.

'I'm scared Harry...' she said, then starting to sob.

'It's okay Gin, honestly, I might not be able to visit you guys in Hogsmeade, but you can always visit me,' Harry replied, pulling Ginny into a hug.

'But you're not allowed to even touch a wand... what if you're attacked by Death Eaters?'

'I'm sure Tonks and I can work something out... who knows, she might become a police officer.'

'What's a police officer?'

'Muggle auror.'

'So would she get a fire arm?'

'Probably...'

'What about you?' Ginny asked. 'You love quidditch...'

'Playing it Gin, I'd rather play it than watch it... but you have a point,' Harry replied. He looked down at Ginny's face, tears running freely down her face. 'But I'll find something I like to do.'

'Like what?' Ginny asked, her head pressed against his chest.

'I don't know... I haven't played basketball, or football, or rugby.'

'I guess so...' Ginny muttered.

'It's all guesses Ginny, I don't think either Tonks or myself knows what to do with ourselves,' Harry said, hearing a knock at the door. 'Come in.'

'Harry, could I speak to you?' Tonks asked, opening the door.

'Ginny, could you move?' Harry asked, letting go of Ginny. She sat on the bed, a little space between herself and Harry.

'Harry... just don't do anything stupid, okay?' Ginny asked, wiping her tears away.

'I'll try not to,' Harry replied, following Tonks. She walked into the kitchen, leaning against a wall. He watched her, the expression was determined.

'Harry, I heard what you said... and I'd like for us to share a place... for a while at least,' Tonks started.

'Thanks Tonks... I thought since I was the reason...' Harry started. He stopped when he saw the glare Tonks was giving him.

'You're not the reason I'm exiled... that idiot Fudge, who needs to be hexed into the next year, is and I'll have no-one, especially not you, trying to take the blame,' Tonks growled.

'I guess so Tonks, the thing is everything is so confusing...' Harry started. 'And depressing... the Weasley's are my family. I just don't know what to do, where to go, or even how we're going to survive.'

'My Mum can set a bank account up for us, she can draw some money from my account, and some from yours,' Tonks said, then sighed. 'You're right, everything is just so confusing.'

'I'm not even sure what city I want to live in... I just want to get as far away from the wizarding world as I can and stay that way.'

'We agree on that.'

'Another thing I don't have to worry about.'

'Did Sirius tell you about the aging ritual?'

'Yeah, he did, I'm just wondering what else I can do. I mean if I can get rid of my scar, and fix my eyes... why shouldn't I?'

'I guess so, making your last piece of magic your greatest?'

'If I'm going to go, I might as well blow up the magic sensors they tied to me.'

'Dobby in your second year right?'

'Yeah, I so much as even accidentally conjure a flame and they know about it, Albus told me at the end of my second year.'

'I didn't realise it was so bad for you.'

'Yeah, well I'm a trouble magnet.'

'You're not the only one... perhaps I can help you with the rituals.'

'You would?' Harry asked, almost eagerly. 'I never studied runes or arithmancy...'

'All of that is crap... a ritual doesn't need runes or Arithmancy, but they can help a lot. I could help you design a ritual, if you let me borrow the book?'

'Yeah, thanks.'

'So, what do you want to do?'

'Fix my eyes, get rid of scar, grow taller, age myself abit, how old are you?' Harry asked. 'I'm sorry to ask... but I just want an idea...'

'No, it's fine, I should have guessed you'd ask me, and I'm twenty one,' Tonks replied, a little relieved. 'You didn't need to apologise.'

'I do.. it's rude,' Harry started. 'So what... six years?'

'Yes, six years would work.'

'I can't think of anything else?'

'No, I can't either. Did you mean what you said about being a police officer?' Tonks asked, intrigued.

'Well... you're an auror for a reason, right?' Harry asked. 'So I thought you might want to stay in that type of work.'

'Thanks for that Harry...' Tonks said, passing the book from one hand to the other. 'Thanks for the thought.'

'It's nothing Tonks, we should look out for each other...' Harry said, drifting into silence.


	4. Chapter 3

Harry woke up the next day, helping Ron, Hermione and Ginny with the cleaning work. They worked in the study, trying to dispose of all of the vaguely dangerous items in there. As it turned out, that covered just about most of the items, the most insidious item was the music box which was making everyone feel sleepy. It was Ginny who realised what it was doing, shutting the box, then using one of her shoelaces to keep it shut. Harry worked on the study, Sirius sorting through the library, presumably on Albus's orders removing the true Dark Arts book, Tonks having something that would probably get seized if he was at Hogwarts.

He listened to the sounds of the house during the brief lunch break, wondering how Tonks was going. He could accept the exile, to a degree, he after all only lived in the wizarding world for ten months a year, most of the time spent in education. In comparison Tonks spent all of the year in this world within that world, and could use magic freely. Harry didn't want to admit to spying on her, but he heard her talking to Sirius about moving in briefly, as she could go just about anywhere from London. He remembered the chat they had last night, and he'd go where she did. He heard a cracked, followed by a loud slam, and looked down the stair well, seeing Tonks dragging a trunk up the stairs. He heard another door slam, and wondered what to do.

_She didn't look okay...I'll ask how she is_ Harry thought, heading down the stairs. He opened the door to Tonks new room, the trunk on the floor was open, her clothes hurled all over the room. She sat on the single bed, her chin resting on her knees, weeping.

'Knock knock,' Harry said softly, further opening the door.

'Hello Harry,' Tonks replied, a tear running down the side of her face.

'How are you?' Harry asked.

'Miserable... I got into a fight at work...' Tonks said, tears starting to flow again.

'Let me guess, someone trashed your locker?' Harry asked, sitting beside her.

'Yes,' Tonks sobbed. 'Everyone there spat at me...'

'Lovely,' Harry replied. 'But they don't matter anymore.'

'It's what I wanted to be, an auror...' Tonks continued. 'Somewhere people wouldn't just see my ability.'

'I understand Tonks... I've got a scar.'

'You can't understand!' Tonks screamed. 'You have some lousy scar that marks you as...' Tonks paused, looking at the red lightning bolt scar. 'I'm sorry...'

'Hey, it's alright,' Harry replied, wrapping an arm around Tonk's shoulder. 'I think I'm one of the few who could understand you.'

'I never meant to say that...' Tonks started. She turned her body, resting against Harry's chest.

'It's forgiven Tonks,' Harry replied, holding Tonks gently.

'I should have never said that...' Tonks added, sobbing gently.

'Don't worry about it, I've still got a ritual I need help with,' Harry replied.

'You shouldn't have to listen to this Harry,' Tonks started.

'I was accused of being the Heir of Slytherin and unleashing a Basilisk on Hogwarts, I know what it's like, and the Prophet's attacks on me, it's hard Tonks, it really is, but we can get through this, after all it's not going matter what they say after the first of September. It's just us from then on. We'll be fine,' Harry said, running a hand through her hair.

_What do I say now? What is she thinking?_ Harry thought, holding Tonks gently, her legs now over his.

'Thank you Harry,' Tonks said after a few minutes, her arms wrapped tightly around his chest.

'It's nothing Tonks...' Harry said. 'Just promise me when we find a place and there is something really wrong that I don't notice you'll tell me?'

'Yeah, I will,' Tonks replied, letting go of Harry, though still sitting across his lap.

'You still want to share a place with me?' Tonks asked.

'Yeah, I'll need some company,' Harry said. 'We'll have to get used to living as Muggles, and I can cook their way.'

'So can I...' Tonks muttered.

'What about use a washing machine? Or iron?' Harry asked.

'I don't know how to use any of those things,' Tonks replied, a little bewildered.

'So I can teach you,' Harry replied immediately. 'I'm sure you'll move out on your own eventually.'

'Why shouldn't we stay together?' Tonks asked.

'What if you find a boyfriend?' Harry asked. 'No-one will know of your ability, they'll see the real you.'

'I don't know Harry, I really don't know,' Tonks replied.

'Neither do I... but we've got to work out what we want to do.'

'Like what?'

'Remember I said I wanted to be as far away from the wizarding world as I can be?'

'Yeah.'

'I've thinking about it, and I had a look at a map I found in the study... we don't have that many options to completely avoid them.'

'Do we really want to go that far?'

'I do...'

'What about the others?'

'They can portkey to our place if they want to visit, and portkey back.'

'I suppose so... it's just...'

'Close the curtains, play some music so the cracks of Apparating are hidden.'

'I guess so Harry.'

'No more guessing, we don't have the time,' Harry said with a sigh.

'You're right, a month is all we have really,' Tonks replied.

They simply looked at the other for a few moments.

'Can you drive?' Harry asked.

'Yes, I can, why do you ask?' Tonks replied.

'Well, if I'm going to be twenty one odd, shouldn't I be able to drive?'

'I see your point Harry. Let get that ritual done first, then we can sort all of this out.'

'Before we do that, let's get a list of what we need to do.'

'Yeah, I'm sure I don't want to waste anymore time.'

Harry quickly ran to his room, finding his school trunk, pulling out a quill, ink and some parchment. He walked back to the kitchen. He pulled opened the ink bottle, and wrote across the top of the first sheet of parchment 'Things to do.'

'What city do you want to live in?' Harry asked.

'On the coast I think,' Tonks replied, leaning back.

'I've got that down, driving lessons for me. Do you want to get an apartment?' Harry asked, leaning over the parchment.

'If it's big enough,' Tonks replied. 'I don't know, we don't even know which city yet.'

'We'll work it out,' Harry replied, trying to sound confident.

'Let's get started on this ritual then,' Tonks said, pulling the quill out of Harry's hands.

'Yeah, so that's up first?' Harry asked.

'Why not, if we're going to be looking for a place to share I want it to be with a friend, not a younger brother,' Tonks said. 'Give me the full list of anything you want to do... anything and everything.'

'I want to lose the scar, grow taller, maybe, five ten odd, fix my sight, age myself six years, that's all I can I think of,' Harry replied.

_And undo that abuse... if I had my wand_ Tonks thought. She hummed for abit, drawing a basic seven point circle, starting to fill the points in, use the runes for Sight, Healing, Growth, Age, Strength and Power, the last rune confusing her.

'Hey, Tonks, you've gone silent, anything I can do?' Harry asked after a few minutes.

'Not really,' Tonks muttered. 'I'm using a seven point circle... so I need to work out which rune I use to fill it.'

'What about something like change?' Harry asked innocently. 'After all isn't that what this ritual is about?'

'You're a genius Harry,' Tonks replied, patting Harry's hand. Harry smiled, glad he could help out in a small way.

Tonks added the rune for change up the top, seeing the draft of the ritual circle complete. She had a look at the position of the runes, draw faint lines across the circle. She rearranged the Growth and Power runes, finding the conflicting lines disappeared.

'Alright, now we need to work on the incantation, what language?' Tonks asked.

'Uh, can I say it in English?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, of course,' Tonks replied, snorting. 'Form is more important than language.'

'So it's a poem?'

'Kinda... more like a song.'

'Okay...' Harry muttered.

'Hmm, I need the radio, could you turn it on?' Tonks asked.

'Sure,' Harry replied. 'Err, what channel?'

'The Muggle station, should be the one on the left,'

'Right,' Harry replied, turning on the radio and changing the station to the one Tonks indicated.

'That's it Harry, any other ideas you have?' Tonks asked, smiling.

_She's got a wonderful smile _Harry thought as he sat back down.


	5. Chapter 4

Sirius paced in his room, wondering what to do. He'd use the potions lab to make the Metamorph potion, and it was just about ready. But he was a little scared of the potion. He wondered if he would be stuck with some trace of the Metamorhagus he would take the blood from. If he was left without a certain something, or find a certain type of growth around his hips or chest, he would be very... unimpressed. He liked his sense of balance as well. He looked at the foul concoction in the vial, it just need a few drops of the blood of the Metamorphagus to complete.

He walked into the kitchen seeing his cousin and godson smiling at the other. He was about to knock when he saw Tonks pat the top of Harry's hand, her eyes filled with warmth. He then watched as Harry turned the radio on, going straight to the station his cousin had requested.

'That's it Harry, any other ideas you have?' Tonks asked.

'Not really... how important are the words really?' Harry asked.

'Not very at all,' Tonks said. She beamed at Harry. 'You're a genius.'

'What did I say?' Harry asked. Sirius himself smiled, the expression on Harry's face was smitten, and even he could see who it was for. He wondered if it would Tonks who would make the first move.

'It's all about the form, right?' Tonks said, over the soft music from the radio.

'Yeah,' Harry replied, sounding confused.

'So what if it's the form of the words in the circle which gives the ritual its power?' Tonks asked eagerly.

'So then all we need to is work out the words that have the most effect?' Harry asked, bewildered.

'Yes... oh you really should have taken Ancient Runes and Arithmancy... you're so smart,' Tonks said, shifting her seat closer to Harry, their heads together. 'Now we need to work what would have the most effect with the circle.

'Right,' Harry said. 'What about making me what I should have been?' Harry suggested.

'Yes, yes, that's brilliant...' Tonks exclaimed before starting to write something on the parchment. Harry leaned over a little more, their seats almost touching.

_I think I'll leave them be_ Sirius thought, heading back upstairs. He passed the open doors to the room that Ron and Harry were sharing, as well as Ginny's and Hermione. As he arrived back in his room he pulled out an old letter, one James had sent him just after he returned from the honeymoon with Lily.

_Paddie_

_How are you? Before you asked... I've never been so happy. I sent you a photo... I'm sure you remember who she was you sly dog. _

Sirius pulled out the photograph, showing a younger version of himself and a person he lost in the First War. A silent tear ran down his face.

He stroked the photograph. _I miss you Claire... I really do. Even Lily laughed at your pranks._ He returned to the letter.

_Married life is magical... I have no other word for it, waking up with Lily by my side is the best thing that ever happened to me. _

_Now, I'm expecting you to do something about her... or I'm getting Lily to set you up. You remember what happened last time?_

_Sincerely__ and humourously_

_Prongs_

Sirius leaned back, his silent tears now running freely down his face, yet he couldn't shake the happiness he was feeling.

_Fudge is an idiot... you can never take magic out a person's life_ Sirius thought. _They've just go to see it. Maybe they already do._

* * *

Harry watched as the ritual circle took shape under Tonk's hand, a few inks stains covering her fingers.

'Any more suggestions?' Tonks asked.

'No, sorry, fresh out genius ideas,' Harry joked. He saw Tonks smile at him, and he felt happier than he had in a long time.

Molly walked into the kitchen, Ginny and Hermione trailing behind her. She quickly told them what to do, only to have Ginny sit next to Harry.

'Harry... I just wanted to say I'm sorry for crying...' Ginny started, still sounding depressed.

'Hey, it's alright to be upset, it is,' Harry said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

'Really?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah, you need to keep a straight face, someone has to keep Ron in line,' Harry said joking. Ginny chuckled.

'I think Hermione wants to job fulltime,' Ginny whispered. Hermione looked at her oddly for a moment.

'What... you think I should find a full time job?' Harry asked. 'It's a good idea, but Tonks and I need to work out what city we want to live in first.'

'Yes, you do...' Ginny replied, glad Harry covered for her.

'Um, Hermione... could I ask a favour?' Harry asked.

'Yes...' Hermione replied.

'I'd like to send a letter to your parents, ask them more how they budget, what's a good price for a house, things like that,' Harry said. He received a strong look from Molly and Tonks, both of them opposed in nature. Tonks seemed to support Harry, while Molly looked a little offended.

'It's nothing against you Molly... it's more that...' Tonks started.

'You're not allowed to help us out in anyway,' Harry replied. 'After September the first anyway.'

'I suppose you're right Harry,' Molly muttered, still sending dirty looks at Hermione.

'Yeah, sure... I'll get an envelope and some paper and pens from my trunk,' Hermione said, disappearing. A few minutes later she reappeared, a large pile of envelopes in her hand, as well as a notebook and some pens in the other.

'Bugger, how do we get the reply?' Harry asked, and going by the look on Hermione's face, beat her to the question.

'I have a post box you can use,' Hermione offered.

'Thanks,' Harry replied. He looked out the window, seeing the clouds covering the sky, the dull grey depressing him slightly. He opened the book and picked up the pen, before writing the address of Hermione's parents.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Granger._

_My name is Harry Potter and I am a friend of you daughter. _

Harry paused, wondering what to say. Hermione looked at him for a moment.

'You've forgotten how to address a letter?' Hermione asked.

'No, I'm just wondering what to say,' Harry replied. 'Any ideas?'

'Just the truth Harry... I'm sure they'll forgive you if it's a short letter,' Hermione answered.

'Don't forget about me Harry,' Tonks said, attempting to tease him.

'How could I, she who only needs her own feet to trip over,' Harry replied.

'I'll get you back for that,' Tonks growled, then chuckled.

'Tonks, be serious,' Molly groaned. _Are they flirting... I'll give her a piece of my mind._

'I'm sorry Molly, but that's me,' Sirius said, sitting next to Ginny, who was still beside Harry.

'Harry, I asked Remus, as well as Albus... but there are some Potter heirlooms I can give you,' Sirius started. 'But to collect them, I need some blood from Tonks.'

Sirius looked at Tonks, who seemed to realise what he was talking about.

'You made the Metamorph potion and you need my blood?' Tonks asked, her quill still touching the parchment.

'Yes, and I know the risks... but Harry should have them, not even the Minister could ban them from him,' Sirius replied. He patted Ginny's shoulder as she sobbed softly.

'I think she's being the sad one for us,' Harry commented, placing a hand on Ginny's other shoulder. She appeared to brighten up a little.

'Am not,' Ginny muttered.

'Are too,' Harry muttered back.

'Am not.'

'Are too.'

Am not.'

'Are too,' Harry said, then blew a loud raspberry.

'Well, aren't you being a gentleman tonight,' Ginny replied sarcastically, returning the raspberry.

'Harry, Ginny, Sirius, please be serious,' Hermione complained.

'Nope, that's him,' Harry replied. 'I'm not being Sirius... he's old.'

'Ouch, I'm mortally wounded,' Sirius said to Ginny, Tonks and Harry's laughter.

_Magic... just like James said... there's a bit of magic in everything_ Sirius thought, laughing.

'Tomorrow Sirius,' Tonks said, wiping a few tears from her eyes. 'I'll give you the blood tomorrow.'

'Thanks Nymphadora,' Sirius replied, teasing.

'If only I had a wand...' Tonks muttered.

'We'll get him another way, just relax,' Harry said, patting Tonks's hand. 'We just need Remus to do the wand work.'

'I love your mind Harry, can I steal it?' Tonks asked.

'Nope, sorry, I'm rather attached to it,' Harry replied. 'But you can borrow my sense of humour, just give it back before it goes rotten.'

'Why is that?' Tonks asked, trying to hold back her laughter.

'Because I found it on a tree,' Harry finished and chuckled to Tonks and Sirius's laughter. Molly, Ginny and Hermione simply groaned.

A few minutes before dinner was about to be served Harry looked down at the letter, Tonks mirroring his actions, instead looking over the ritual.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Granger. _

_My name is Harry Potter and I am a friend of your daughter, Hermione. _

_Due to an attack on my remaining non-magical family and the political situation I and a good friend have been exiled from the wizarding world._

_It is my hope you could help us plan a budget for when we are living outside the wizarding world. _

_Also any information you can tell us about the many cities around England would be appreciated._

_Yours sincerely_

_Harry Potter and Miss N. Tonks_

'What do you think?' Harry asked, passing Tonks the letter.

'Yes, that's good, and thank you for calling me a friend,' Tonks replied.

'I'll post it tomorrow,' Hermione added.

'Thank you,' Harry replied. 'Tonks, how does that ritual look?'

'Done, if you want to do it tonight it should have the most power... I think.'

'Why do you say that?' Harry asked.

'The closer you are to the completion of design a ritual the more power it has, unless it has really specific requirements, like a full moon, or blood,' Tonks replied. 'But all you need is the circle, the words and a bit of chalk.'

'Thanks a lot Tonks,' Harry replied, pushing the ritual and letter to the end of the table as plates started to land on the table. 'I guess it's dinner time.'


	6. Chapter 5

'Harry, could I speak with you and Miss Tonks for a minute?' Albus said, just after dinner had finished.

'Yes Albus?' Harry asked, watching as everyone else filed out of the room.

Molly paused by the door, the sad look Albus was giving her told her she should leave the room. She left the kitchen, shutting the door quietly.

'Out with Al,' Tonks said. 'I think I'll like what we're going to hear.'

'You are quite right, unfortunately Ms Tonks, I tried to get you sanctuary in another country... but the IWC endorsed the exile,' Albus said softly. 'A month ago you could have fled to Australia... but now I fear you will be treated far more harshly than you are here.'

'You've got to be kidding?' Harry asked.

'I'm afraid so, the new Minister of Magic for Australia has been forcing through all of the changes that the council demanded...' Albus started.

'Spineless git,' Tonks muttered.

'Yes, my thoughts, but not is so few words,' Albus replied.

'So... we've got to live as muggles for the rest of our lives, with no chance to appeal?' Harry asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

'I'm sorry to say so, but that's the way it looks, as much as I tried to stop the Ministry, they have tied you to sensors that detect all magic,' Albus said.

'What? So they could have told the difference between me and Dobby?' Harry asked, his temper finally snapping.

'Yes... it appears the Malfoy influence in the ministry runs deeper than even the worst expectations,' Albus said.

'Leave Albus,' Harry said.

'I'm sorry, both of you, there is nothing I can do,' Albus said. He stepped towards the place, before flooing away.

'I can't believe this...' Harry started. 'How can the Ministry treat anyone like this?'

'I know Harry, I know,' Tonks started.

'You have no idea Tonks, the next time I see the Malfoy's I'm killing them all, slowly,' Harry muttered. 'You think Lucius would like to be mailed the pieces of Draco?'

'Don't even think about it Harry!' Tonks yelled at Harry. 'Aren't you forgetting we're in this together?'

'Right now I honestly can't care... my life was bad enough with the Dursley's...' Harry said. 'I'm not taking this shit... I'm not. If it wasn't for the fact I'm missing my wand I'd go and kill Fudge.'

'Not before I killed him,' Tonks replied.

'No, he's mine Tonks. He's the one who railroaded that joke of a trial they had for me and what he could have done to Sirius two years ago... he's the one who got us exiled from the wizarding world... he's the one so deep in Malfoy's pocket I'm surprised he can doesn't have Lucius's hand up his arse like some puppet!'

Tonks chuckled, then laughed loudly, stopping Harry's rant. He looked at her oddly, the remembered what he said, and broke out laughing uncontrollably. They both leaned on the table, Harry repeatedly pounding it with his fist, Tonks was clutching her side as she sat down, her forehead almost touching the table.

Outside the room four people gazed at the door, each of them wearing worried expressions, first the muffled yells of Tonks and Harry, and then laughter. They opened the door to see Harry and Tonks laughing uncontrollably.

'What did he say?' Hermione asked.

'You didn't hear?' Tonks asked, between laughs. She burst out laughing, hitting her head on the table. 'Ow!'

Harry sniggered, then laughed loudly. 'I said that I was surprised that... it was a surprise Fudge doesn't have Lucius's hand up his arse like some type off... puppet.'

Harry broke out laughing again, this time Sirius had stepped back into the kitchen, and looked at this godson and cousin.

'You said Fudge was a puppet, and should have Lucius Malfoy's hand up his arse?' Sirius asked, smiling.

'Yeap,' Harry managed in between bursts of laughter.

'Oh that is priceless...' Sirius said as he started to laugh. A snort from Tonks briefly distracted him. She got the pen Harry used to write the letter to Hermione's parents and quickly drew a cartoon.

'My dear cousin a cartoonist?' Sirius asked.

'Yeap,' Tonks replied, still chuckling. 'What do you think Harry?'

Harry looked at the picture, a Professor Flitwick sized Fudge, whose robes ended on the wrist of Lucius Malfoy's wrist. The exaggerated features of the cartoon version of Lucius matched his over bearing attitude.

'Tonks, that's brilliant!' Harry exclaimed, laughing again.

'One more thing,' Tonks said. She quickly added a speech bubble over the puppet Fudge and then Lucius, quickly writing something in them. She passed it back to Harry.

_Exile Harry Potter or you won't be re-elected_ Lucius said, to which puppet Fudge replied _Harry Potter will be exiled... yes... he's the next Dark Lord!_ Harry finally noticed some writing on the front of the puppet Fudge's robes, _Puppet of Magic._

'You're genius Tonks,' Harry said, snorting in laughter.

'Let's see it,' Sirius said, collapsing when he read the speech bubbles. He passed it to Molly, who then passed it to Arthur, who finally passed it to Moody. All of the people who say it broke into uncontrollable laughter. Eventually Remus stepped out of the fireplace, and had one look at the cartoon and broke into laughter. Hermione, Ron and Ginny looking at the people in the kitchen, most of them laughing so hard tears were pouring out of their eyes. Every so often, someone would praise Tonks for the cartoon, only for everyone to start laughing again. A few minutes passed until most people had stopped laughing.

'What was so funny?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, why is it that funny?' Ginny asked. Harry held up the parchment with the cartoon, smirking.

'Tonks drew it,' Harry said. Hermione, Ginny and Ron read the speech bubbles and just looked at everyone oddly.

'That's not that funny,' Ron said, before he read the front of the puppet Fudge's robes. He started to laugh, Ginny following him a moment later, but Hermione still not laughing. The laughter of the two youngest Weasley's triggered a chain reaction, causing everyone who was laughing previously to start laughing again.

'I don't understand it, we know Fudge is a puppet to the Malfoy's,' Hermione said. 'Oh, right's he's a puppet.'

'Hermione... you're missing the point,' Harry stuttered in between laughs. 'You just don't get it...'

'Puppet for magic... that's brilliant Tonks,' Ron said, tears now running down his face.

'It's still not that funny,' Hermione replied.

'But so very very true,' Tonks said, snickering. She wiped her eyes and looked at the cartoon. 'I think I have another one.'

She quickly drew another scene, this one resembling a pantomime, the audience calling out to Fudge, 'He's behind you,' while Lucius Malfoy cast the Imperius curse on him. This only caused more laughter in the room.

'You Tonks, are a genius,' Harry said, patting her shoulder.

'Yeah, thanks Harry,' Tonks replied, entwining her fingers with his.

'Let's get that ritual done tonight,' Harry said.

'Sure, I'll help you draw the circle,' Tonks replied. She found some chalk in front of her and got up, following Harry to the cellar door, which he held open for her.

'Sirius, don't help them out... Harry is just a child,' Molly started, once the room quietened down.

'Molly, he is much more than a child,' Sirius said calmly, a few stray tears still on his face. 'You forgot Harry never had the chance to be a child.'

'He still shouldn't have to leave... we'll hide him like you,' Molly replied.

'No Molly, you know that wouldn't work, if any magic happens around him, with Fudge it could be cast by anyone, you know he will be Kissed,' Sirius replied, his slight annoyance becoming obvious. _Like I almost was._

'There has to be something...' Molly said, her tears still continuing.

'We must wait for Voldemort himself to turn up at the Ministry building,' Albus said, reappearing through the fireplace. 'Or A Death Eater to admit to the resurrection.'

Harry and Tonks looked at the circle that had taken form under the two sticks of chalk and Tonks looked pleased with herself.

'Now, Harry, I should warn you, but the words my combine...' Tonks started. 'The ritual should work.. but I'm not sure what's going to happen if the words combine. Sight Change could give you night vision, like a cat, or you could lose your magic with Power Change, maybe even gain some.'

'So, the words might run together?' Harry asked.

'Yes, they could, be careful okay?' Tonks asked, kissing Harry's check.

'You know me, trouble finds me, I don't need to look for it,' Harry replied, watching Tonks climb up the stairs. His eyes lingered on her tight fitting clothes, before shaking his head. He looked to see the last two runes needed to be drawn, but Harry had to draw them from the centre of the circle as they were the trigger runes Tonks spoke about briefly. He stepped into the centre of the circle, careful not to step on any of the runes.

He looked around at the runic circle, seven points drawn in it. He drew the second last rune, checking the sequence, before turning around and drawing the final rune. White light shot from each rune, the ceiling of the basement glowing with the runes. They started to spin slowly, new words forming from the runes. As the circles started to tighten around Harry they spun faster. Harry was barely able to tell the five strings of runes apart after a minute, before his chest burned, like a massive amount of poison was being pulled from his heart. After a few seconds the pain disappeared, only to be replaced by a greater pain, then a blinding flash of white light.

In an office only a few miles away a group of sensors started to hum, before exploding, shards of crystal flying in every direction, the windows breaking, then falling to the ground is a shower of tiny pieces. People ran into the office from every direction, seeing the destruction they knew that one of two people has used a massive amount of magic, although the warning that should have sounded on it being a wand cast spell remained silent.


	7. Chapter 6

Harry woke up, stretching, his whole body feeling like it was stretched over a rack and pulled. He stood up, seeing clearly in the near pitch black room.

'Urgh, I guess Tonks was right, the words did run together,' Harry said, looking at the pants he was wearing, now easily five inches too short for him. He staggered to the door, his stomach rumbling loudly. He pushed open the trap door, stepping into the kitchen. He sat at the table, seeing it was just after six am.

'Morning Harry...' Tonks started. She stared at Harry, blinking slowly.

'What is it?' Harry asked, just noticing how much deeper his voice was.

'Um... wow...' Tonks stuttered. 'I knew the ritual would help you grow... but... wow.'

'Harry?' Hermione asked, from the stairs.

'Yeah?' Harry asked.

'You've changed...' Hermione replied.

'I know that, where's a mirror when you need one?' Harry asked.

'Bathroom?' Tonks replied.

'Err ... yeah, I should have thought of that,' Harry said, climbing the stairs.

'What did you do?' Hermione asked as Harry passed by her. She stared at Tonks intently.

'I knew he was abused... so I made the ritual undo all of the damage...' Tonks muttered. 'He's so hot.'

'He's only fifteen you know,' Hermione said, as if she was channelling Molly Weasley.

'Um... no, I aged him. He's my age,' Tonks said smiling.

Harry stepped into the bathroom, looking at the mirror he couldn't recognise himself. His face remained roughly the same, the absence of the scar immediately obvious. He also had to lean forward to see all of his face in the mirror. He looked at his body, well defined muscles standing out across his chest and arms, not only that his eyes seemed to shine out of his face, free of the glasses he wore previously. He pulled the too small shirt off and threw it into the room he shared with Ron, before walking back towards the kitchen.

'What did she do?' Harry muttered. He walked back into the kitchen seeing Ginny was sitting at the table.

'Tonks...' Harry started. He saw Ginny drop the spoon she was holding and her jaw dropped, her expression stunned.

'I knew you were abused... so I added a little kick to the spell,' she stuttered. 'But I didn't know it would do that...'

'Do this?' Harry asked, sweeping a hand in front of his body. 'I want to say thank you.'

'You're more than welcome Harry,' Tonks said, before laughing as Harry's stomach rumbled loudly.

'So what's for breakfast?' Harry asked.

'Anything you want, as long as you're cooking it,' Tonks replied.

'Good, pancakes,' Harry replied, starting to make them. Ten minutes later Harry sat behind a large stack of pancakes, Tonks, Hermione and Ginny barely able to take their eyes off of him.

Molly walked into the kitchen, smelling the pancakes and syrup. She looked around at the three women staring at Harry intently.

'Who are you?' Molly asked, looking at the man she couldn't identify at the table.

'Molly, it's me, Harry,' Harry replied. Molly simply blinked in reply. 'Molly, are you okay?'

'Harry?' Molly asked. 'You performed the ritual?'

'Yes, and I'm glad I did, though I did have some unexpected things,' Harry replied.

'Such as?' Hermione asked. Her tone said she was a little worried, but more interested in what else happened.

'Near perfect night vision, no that's not right,' Harry said. He paused for a few moments, his gaze sitting on Tonks. 'You said the words could run together, well I think Sight and Change combined.'

'You saw clearly in the pitch black cellar?' Tonks asked.

'Yeap, like it was day,' Harry replied, starting on his own pancakes.

'What words does that leave?' Hermione asked, trying to look at both Tonks and Harry, though it proved difficult as they sat on opposing sides of the table, at the head and foot, Hermione in between them.

'Well, the only way I can think it worked if Healing was its own word, which leaves Growth and Age, which combined, and Strength and Power, but I can't think of how that affected you,' Tonks said.

'Can a word be used twice?' Harry asked.

'Why do you ask?' Hermione asked. 'And it has never happened before.'

'Well,' Harry said, changing his hair to a flaming red, then through a couple of colours before it settled back in its original black. 'I just seem to be able to do that now.'

'I think I'm in love,' Tonks stuttered. 'And I thought you were perfect before...'

'What?' Hermione stuttered.

'Matching hair?' Harry teased Tonks, shifting his hair to match hers. She changed it to long and a deep green at the tips, blonde everywhere else. Harry copied, then changed his hair to a deep brown, before a bright orange mohawk appeared.

'Sorry, not my style,' Tonks replied. She returned to the short, spiky pink hair which seemed to her preferred choice.

'Not mine either,' Harry replied, going back to the plain black hair.

'Well, you'll need some clothes, I think some old clothes of Charlie's could be a fit,' Molly said after a few seconds of silence. _Do they have to flirt at the table? It's bad enough she's..._

'Thanks, I should look at getting some of my own clothes, it would be nice to rub in how much better off I am to the Dursley's,' Harry said.

'Yeah, that would be nice,' Tonks replied. 'I'm sure Albus could give you some money to get some clothes... but I got an ever better idea.'

'Let's hear it,' Harry replied, a smile directed at Tonks.

'I'm going to get Kingsley to help out,' Tonks started. 'It's an auror trick... it's like the reverse of a Pensieve.'

'So instead of taking memories out, I can put them in?' Harry asked.

'Yes... how about flaunting your new body and wealth?' Tonks asked in reply, beaming at Harry.

'Only if you're on my arm,' Harry replied suggestively.

'I'll be on more than your arm,' Tonks replied, each time Harry said something she struggled to hold the blush back. It was a game of one-up, and she was afraid she would lose.

'Like my motorcycle? Or is there something else you'd like to get your hands on?' Harry asked, almost sounding innocent. Tonks blushed, a full body blush like she had never felt before.

'I submit Harry, you're too good for me,' Tonks muttered, controlling her blush as best she could. Ginny and Hermione seemed stunned at the open flirting between Harry and Tonks, Ginny looking extremely envious.

'So, Molly, if you could please get those clothes, I'm sure Tonks is going to have fun dressing me,' Harry said, looking at Tonks. Molly disappeared in a crack, before reappearing in a few seconds.

'Yeah, I will,' Tonks replied meekly. _Wow! He's already at it again. __He's good too._

'Harry, I left a trunk of Charlie's old clothes in your room, I hope something will fit you,' Molly said.

'Thanks Molly,' Harry replied, hugging Molly quickly.

Molly and Tonks watched as Harry left the kitchen heading up the stairs.

'You should stop leading him on,' Molly started. 'He's only a young boy.'

'He's not that young, not after last year, or what about his second year?' Tonks asked.

'That's no excuse,' Molly said. She placed her hands on her hips, leaning towards Tonks. 'What? You're only going to get him into trouble...' Molly started, only to be cut off by Tonks.

'He's the one leading me on this morning! How can you accuse me of being the one to get him into trouble! He does that well enough himself!'

'You're twenty-one, how care you treat him like he's able to take care of himself!'

'Because he can Molly! Or did you forget he saved _your_ daughter from a cursed item!'

'That's not important...' Molly started. She stopped speaking when Tonks eye's changed colour. Deep black eyes burned into Molly's soul, scaring her. 'He's only a child...'

'Who never had the chance to be a child Molly,' Tonks said. 'Did you forget what happened when he was twelve?'

'No... I...' Molly stuttered.

'You did, didn't you?' Tonks growled. 'How could you?'

'I... I'll never forget what they did,' Molly replied. 'I never did.'

'You sounded like it, he's enjoying the chance to be free. Just think about it from his point of view.'

'He's never allowed to cast a spell again... that's the only thing I see.'

'I see Harry being able to be Harry, not the Boy-Who-Lived.'

'How can he be anything but?'

'Then you don't know Harry.'

'I don't know Tonks, I don't know at all,' Molly muttered.

'Am I too late Tonks?' Kingsley asked, seeing Harry standing at the top of the stair well.

'Tonks? Molly?' Harry asked. 'Why are you yelling?'


	8. Chapter 7

'Tonks, could you talk to Kingsley for the minute?' Harry asked, walking down the stairs. 'If I could have a word Molly.'

'Sure Harry, don't take too long,' Tonks said, Kingsley following her into the lounge room. Harry walked into the kitchen, sure Molly was following him. He waited at the door, closing it as Molly entered the room.

'Molly, why were you and Tonks arguing?' Harry asked flatly.

'We're not arguing...' Molly started. She paused at Harry's glare. 'I just think...'

'You don't like the new me do you?'

'What, no Harry, I love you as a son...'

'So you don't like the way I should have been?'

'No, Harry, Tonks shouldn't lead you on like that.'

Harry snorted. 'I was leading her on, and enjoying every moment. This is who I should have been and I'm proud of it.'

'What happened Harry, you were never...'

'I was never happy, now I'm a better person for it.'

'What do you mean?'

'I was returned to a prison every year. I was forced to live with people who nearly killed me, stunted my growth. I was doomed to never to be what I am now, and I like who I am.'

'You're only a child...' Molly started, Harry gaze causing her to back away.

'I was never a child, I never had the chance,' Harry started. 'I might be a son to you, but one that has already left home. I've got no choice with the slimy piece of dragon dung that is the current Minister of Magic and I never will. Right now I am going to go live my life and have some fun before I'm too old to enjoy it,' Harry said, walking out of the kitchen. He found Kingsley and Tonks sitting in front of a pensieve, sorting through the memories. He knocked on the door to get their attention.

Kingsley looked at Harry as Tonks looked up, blinking her eyes.

'Urgh, I hate using this pensieve,' Tonks complained, rubbing her eyes.

'So how does it work?' Harry asked, sitting opposite Kingsley and Tonks.

'Harry, you have seen a pensieve store a memory, this stores memories to be given to people for missions, like how to drive a car, and many other things,' Kingsley started.

'So... I'll be able to drive a car, motorcycle...' Harry started.

'Crane, forklift, truck, whatever you wish to drive,' Kingsley finished.

'I know how to drive a car, but because we'll need some way to pay the bills you should also get the forklift and truck, just in case,' Tonks said.

'Sounds good, what about a motorcycle?' Harry asked. Tonks flushed quickly, remembering breakfast. Kingsley raised his eyebrow at Tonks's blush, before swirling the silver grey liquid around.

'Anything else?' Tonks asked.

'Not that I can think of,' Harry replied, sitting back.

Kingsley looked up, his wand continuing to stir the liquid in the bowl. 'Trucks, forklifts, cars and motorcycles?'

'Yeah, sounds good, you can hit me as soon as your ready,' Harry said, looking directly at Tonks. Her eyes widened, Harry was sure she understood the real meaning.

'Harry, why aren't you a cad today?' Kingsley commented.

'Tonks knows I am only joking right?' Harry asked.

'Sure Harry... though I wish you were serious,' Tonks replied. _I'll get you back._

'How many bedrooms are in this house? Or there is the small room in the Dursley house if you didn't want to be caught here,' Harry replied.

'Why... I would so much prefer the Dursley's house, I'll get Kingsley here to Obliviate them,' Tonks replied, pushing her chest out. Her shirt seemed to strain against her breasts, distracting Harry briefly.

'Are you sure... Tonks, they're quite the prudes,' Harry replied. 'That is, of course, unless you wanted to get caught.'

'Why Harry, is that an offer?' Tonks replied. Her shirt seemed to loosen slightly.

'Only if you want it to be one,' Harry replied instantly, winking.

Tonks pink cheeks broke through, her small smile the only sign she had been beaten again.

'Why... Harry did you just out flirt Tonks?' Kingsley asked, amazed.

'I believe that is the second time,' Harry said, smiling at Tonks, who regained what little composure she could.

'Tonks, I believe I owe Carl a few galleons now,' Kingsley commented, a slight smirk on his face. 'You, my dear, have been out flirted twice in a single day.'

'You have no idea Kingsley,' Tonks muttered. 'I wish we knew this Harry, instead of the old one.'

'Why Tonks, thank you,' Harry said, looking at Tonks. 'Does someone have a crush on me?'

'Half the wizarding world has a 'crush' on you Harry, and I don't just mean witches either,' Kingsley said, seeing if Tonks was going to admit to anything unintentionally.

'Well Kingsley, shall we make their eyes boggle at the Prophet?' Harry asked.

'Harry, are you sure you want to do that?' Tonks asked, wondering what he was thinking.

'Yes, a parting shot at the Minister, after all, if they print the rambling of an insane, attention seeking wizard, they are only showing themselves to be 'fair' and if not, they only damage their reputation as all people need to do is ask why I was never allowed to defend myself,' Harry said. 'I see it as win-win for me.'

'Harry, that is so sneaky you could out sneak Slytherin himself,' Tonks replied, stunned. _If he's so sneaky about that I just want to get a surprise date from him..._

'Why Tonks, is that a compliment?' Harry asked. 'If you just want a date, you should just ask.'

Tonks paused, hoping she wasn't glowing pink like before, and to her relief found her skin was the usual colour she chose. 'Yes, it is a compliment, and I'm taking you out to lunch, today.'

'Thank you,' Harry replied.

'As much as I'm enjoying your company, I must return this to the Ministry soon, so Harry, anything else you can think of?' Kingsley asked.

'Nope, but...' Harry started. 'How to budget properly would be a help.'

'Very well Harry, just shut your eyes and relax,' Kingsley said, his wand covered in a thin membrane of the almost silver liquid. _I wonder if he will appreciate what else I've given him. _

Harry relaxed, sitting back in the sofa, Kingsley touching his wand to Harry's temple, Harry's eyelids flickering rapidly. For a few minute he sit back, occasionally twitching.

'Wow, that's something,' Harry said.

'You see what I mean?' Tonks asked.

'Hell yeah gorgeous,' Harry replied. 'That's something I never want to go through again.'

Tonks coughed, hiding the blush. _Wow, he called me gorgeous in this form..._

'Again, I will ask, anything else Harry? Tonks?' Kingsley asked.

'No, thanks for this you two, it's a help,' Harry said.

'Kingsley, can you do both of us a favour?' Tonks asked.

'It will depend on the favour,' Kingsley replied, stroking as an invisible beard.

'Could you make us some licences, you know the usual stuff for a deep cover mission?' Tonks asked.

'I'll see Tonks, I'll see,' Kingsley said, collecting the pensieve. 'I should be able to make them, I can call in a few favours.'

'Thanks a heap Kingsley, we owe you one,' Harry said, shaking Kingsley hand. Tonks followed suit.

'I want to go for a drive Tonks, or a ride,' Harry said.

_Only if it is m__e _Tonks thought. 'I've organised us a car, so we can go shopping.'

'Sounds good,' Harry replied. 'Now you can dress me.'

'Don't tempt me,' Tonks replied, heading towards the door, Harry following her. She climbed into the passenger side, while Harry sat in the driver's seat, both of them pulling the seatbelts, then buckling up. Harry smiled, then started the car, revving the engine, before shoot forward with a slight shriek. He shot towards the corner, stopping suddenly.

'Wow, so he gave you the full stunt driver version,' Tonks commented.

'Yeah, wait till we're on a bike,' Harry said, taking off, merging seamlessly into the traffic.

'I don't think I want to wait,' Tonks replied.

'That sounds good, so, how are we paying for the clothes?'

'I've got a lot of money stashed away, pounds.'

'I'll pay you back,' Harry said, seriously. 'It's only fair.'

'Or you could repay the favour?'

'That I like the idea of, how about a nice dress?'

'Why that Harry?'

'So I can you see you at your most beautiful?' Harry asked eagerly.

'I'm flattered, really I am Harry,' Tonks replied, patting Harry's knee.

'Thanks Tonks,' Harry said, smiling at her as he pulled up, seeing a parking bay he could reverse into. He pulled the car into the bay, stopping the car neatly in the bay.

'Nice park,' Tonks said, stepping out of the car. Harry followed her, the central locking all of the doors with a loud click.

'Thanks, so, where to first?' Harry said, following Tonks. He warped an arm around her waist, then sliding a hand down the back pocket of her pants.

Tonks's eye's widen slightly, before she smiled, returning the favour. Harry smiled slightly, his eyes seeming to glow with affection.

'I think a woman's touch is needed here,' Tonks said, gently pulling Harry towards the first menswear store she saw.

'It's your chance to dress me,' Harry said finally, with a wink as they entered the store.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Just so you guys who aren't from Australia, and from Australia, if you don't understand what I mean, Harry has the English equiv of a HC (Heavy Combination) licence. That means he driver a truck with _any_ number of axles, up to a weight (truck) of eighty tonne, and a trailer of up to thirty tonne. That's pretty serious, and he's got, for you non-British, both forklift tickets that exist in Britain, electric and gas. Yes, I got an Aussie forklift ticket and can drive both types of em pretty well. I can even get an electric forklift onto two wheels, that's fun. And scary, unless you can driven one, you can't understand how they handle, and if you have, well, you have an idea how they corner, now just intensify that feeling one hundred times and you get close.

As for not paying well... eighteen Aus dollars an hour is pretty good money for in effect being a labourer. Knuckle draggers are paid rather well, how else do they get the big ugly cars they get?

Me, if you can't work it out, like the motorcycles, Honda Fireblades for the win!

And one thing, I got 118 Alerts, and sixty four reviews, I appreciate all of em. 44 Fav's and 21 C2's as well. You know how to make an author happy, don't you?

* * *

'Not another shirt Tonks, I've got enough,' Harry complained, looking at the two shirts in her hands. 

'No, I was wondering which one you preferred, so which one?' Tonks asked.

Harry studied the two shirts intently, wondering which one he preferred. The red one, in Tonks's left hand was vibrant, the pattern across the shoulder, that wrapped around the back of the shirt looked like wings, the black thread easily visible. The black shirt in her right hand was rather plain, except for the weave, which, while it was different, was not to Harry's taste.

'I've worn enough black already, I think the red one,' Harry said.

'And I would have said the same thing,' Tonks said, walking up to Harry. She placed the red shirt on Harry's shoulder, then patted his check. 'See, it wasn't so bad was it?'

'Nah, it was pretty good, I thought you'd have me travelling all over London to find the right store, but this place was pretty good,' Harry replied. He traced the place Tonks's hand touched, before watching her as she left the small hallway between the change rooms. He smiled slightly, promising to get his revenge. _But I think she will like it for some reason._

'Yeah, it was the red one, could you add that one as well,' Tonks said, her voice echoing. Harry stepped out of the hallway, walking straight towards the counter, his hand hidden behind him. He stood beside Tonks, raising his hand that was closest to her slightly, brushing it by her waist. He was sure she felt it.

'Yes, that is everything, could you put it on credit please,' Tonks said, passing a red card over. She signed the receipt quickly, then picked up a few bags, Harry collecting the rest. They walked back into the car, in silence. As they arrived Harry passed one bag to her he opened the boot, placing his bags in, before taking the bags she was carrying from her, then placing them in the boot as well.

'What now Harry?' Tonks asked. She placed her hands in her pockets, wondering what harry was thinking.

'Well, we know my size, and I think I should get some work type of clothes, and boots as well,' Harry replied. He leaned against the boot, wondering what exactly he should to get.

'You mean those ugly high visibility shirts?' Tonks asked.

'Well, I can drive most type of trucks, and forklifts, and those guys wear that type of stuff right?'

'Yeah, they do, but are you sure you just want that type of work?'

'It's a start, and I can always do something else for a bit. The work is easy to get.'

'I guess so Harry, but are you sure about that?'

'We'll have bills to pay, but at least we don't have to worry about haircuts,' Harry joked, a slight smile creeping onto his face. Tonks joined him a moment later, though she covered her mouth, the corner of her lips, slightly upturned, were visible from around her hand. Her eyes seemed to glow showing her happiness, and Harry was sure that it was magic, just not one he knew about till now.

'Why do you hide that smile? It's perfect,' Harry said softly, feeling Tonks whack his arm softly.

'Charmer,' Tonks said, her smile now visible.

'I'm entirely unable to lie to a pretty face, and yours outclasses all other,' Harry said, offering his arm. Tonks placed her arm through Harry's, then slid her hand down his back pocket, squeezing gently.

'I want to thank you Harry,' Tonks said. 'I... just thank you.'

'What for?' Harry asked. 'You're beautiful.'

Tonks continued to walk beside Harry, her faint blush and smile the only clues to what she was feeling. Harry seemed to smile slightly, he seemed not to notice Tonks's smile, but the reason he was smiling was the woman beside him was smiling. After ten minutes they found a store that sold work gear and safety boots. He walked inside, Tonks following him after a moment.

'Hi, what are you after?' the woman behind the counter asked.

'Hello, I'm looking for everything really, boots, shirts, night rated ones, shorts,' Harry said.

'Do you know what size you are?' the woman asked, heading towards the rack with the high visibility shirts.

'I should be a large,' Harry said, walking towards the boots. He grabbed a pair with rubber caps over the leather and sat down, Tonks at his side. He pulled on the pair, wriggling his toes in the boot.

'It feels to loose, can you have a look for an eight?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, sure,' Tonks said, walking up and down the wall, eventually finding a black pair. She passed them to Harry, who tried them on, then walked around for a bit. He stood still for a moment, as if he was suddenly remembering something.

'Hmm, it's an eight I want,' Harry said.

'Alright, I'll get a pair...' Tonks started.

'Get two, its better if you swap which set you wear,' Harry said.

'Alright, I'll get two, now you look for shorts,' Tonks replied, before smiling. 'And make sure they're the small ones.'

'For you, anything,' Harry said, winking at Tonks as he pulled the old boots of Charlie's back on.

A few minutes later Harry and Tonks again stood by the car, this time the purchases going onto the back seat.

'You need shoes now, you can't just wear steel capped boots,' Tonks said.

'I guess so, but to be honest, I like boots,' Harry replied.

'Don't tell me you got that part of it?' Tonks muttered.

'What part of it?'

'The army stuff as well...' Tonks complained.

'Security I think, I mean I don't know, it's hidden, no, that's no right, more like not needed yet,' Harry said, reaching for one of Tonks's hands. 'It's still the same old me in here.'

'Yeah, I guess so,' Tonks replied, closing her hand around Harry's.

'No, it's me, with a little help from you,' Harry said, running his thumb over her hand.

'I just brought out what you should have been,' Tonks said, smiling.

'Yes, well, how about we go to lunch, I'm feeling hungry.'

'That's a good idea.'

'What about that cafe we saw a few minutes from the menswear store?'

'Yeah, okay.'

'Good.'

Harry and Tonks walked away from the car, heading towards the cafe, a small building set just off the corner. Harry walked in finding a small seat in the open area outside. He sat down, watching Tonks take a seat opposite him. He looked at the menu, wondering what he was going to try.

'I'll have a laska,' Tonks said, looking at Harry intently.

'If that's what you think is best, then so will I,' Harry replied. He ordered their meals, as well as two orange juices before looking back at Tonks. 'Do you ever feel this is happening too fast?'

'No, not at all Harry, I don't know, it's like...' Tonks started.

'We just kinda match?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, yeah, that sounds right,' Tonks replied slowly, looking at the table intently.

'Hey, come on, I'm not that ugly, am I?' Harry asked with a laugh.

'No, you're not at all,' Tonks said, smiling at Harry. When he smiled back she felt a warmth spread through her, and not just her face.

'Thanks,' Harry replied. 'Is there something on your mind?'

'Well, yes, no, it's Molly,' Tonks started. 'She thought I was leading you on this morning...'

'We know it was the other way round, and I think we both liked it,' Harry chuckled.

'I know I did,' Tonks added. 'I've never had someone treat me the way you do. Even knowing what I can do, you still just like me, for, well, me.'

'How could I not?' Harry asked, as if it was the answer to her question.

'I don't know what to say, it was always, well, I'm sure you know what I want to say,' Tonks said, frowning slightly.

'Well, you'll never have to deal with that again,' Harry said, his smile out in full force. _Be taller_ _or shorter, bigger breasts and wider hips, a slimmer waist, different hair colour, what kind of idiot sees her ability and not her beauty?_

'Thanks Harry, thanks for cheering me up,' Tonks said, as their meals arrived. She smiled at him, before starting to eat.

'For you, anytime, anywhere,' Harry replied.

Lunch passed quickly, and silently, before they both knew what was going on they arrived at the car, and drove towards Grimmauld Place. The trip passed quietly, Harry and Tonks finding comfort in the other. Harry often snuck a glance at Tonks while he drove, her grin cheering him, a ray of sunshine as the sky started to fill with clouds. He parked outside Number 12, and climbed out of the car, leaving it unlocked for the moment. He placed the keys in his pocket and walked up to the door, Tonks only a step behind him. Harry turned around and stood in front of Tonks, only now noticing he stood near half a foot taller than her.

'Lunch was good, the company was wonderful,' Harry said. He ran a hand over Tonks cheek. She smiled at him, covering his hand with hers.

'It was,' Tonks replied, looking up at Harry. She didn't realise how much taller Harry was fully until now. She placed her free hand behind Harry's head, pulling down gently.

'You have no idea,' Harry replied, copying Tonk's actions, only this time he was pulling her towards, and slightly upwards, as she pulled his face towards hers.


	10. Chapter 9

Ginny heard the car stop outside the house and walked to the front door. She opened the door, seeing Harry and Tonks holding each other's cheek, their faces moving slowly towards each other. She coughed loudly, Harry and Tonks staring at her with a slightly annoyed expression. She tried not to feel a little jealous. She failed, and her feeling showed through.

'Sorry Ginny,' Harry said, walking into Number 12, Tonks eagerly following him.

'Yeah, we're sorry,' Tonks added quickly, and to Ginny's ears, insincerely. For a few minutes Harry and Tonks carried in the clothes and other items Harry and Tonks bought, Ginny refusing to help.

'Ginny, dear, could you help them?' Molly asked her daughter after seeing Harry exit for the third time.

'No, I won't Mum, not with _Tonks_ around,' Ginny muttered.

'You always liked her before,' Molly replied, trying to chastise her daughter.

'I don't like the new Harry around her,' Ginny said.

'Yes, I see, why don't you help me with dinner then?' Molly asked.

'Okay Mum,' Ginny replied, walking towards the kitchen.

Harry and Tonks set the table after an hour had passed, then were the first ready for dinner. As dinner was served they seemed to be engrossed in the other. Molly frowned openly, although a tiny part of her was glad that had found some measure of comfort in the other. She wished there was some other way to hide them, let them keep their wands, but Tonks words had kept her thinking for most of the day. Harry and Tonks had been blessed with the chance to start again, no expectations on them. No-one could ever understand what they lost, but no-one could ever question what they had gained. They found each other, and perhaps it was for the best.

'How did the shopping go today?' Molly asked, her question equally directed to Harry and Tonks.

'Very good, thank you Molly,' Harry replied.

'We had fun,' Tonks added.

Molly paused, seeing Ginny expression shift. It had gone from neutral to sour so quickly Molly was almost ashamed of her daughter.

'We've got a whole wardrobe for Harry,' Tonks started. 'And he promised to buy me a dress to make up for paying for his clothes today.'

Ginny glared at Tonks, something that should have struck her dead instantaneously.

'That's nice of you Harry,' Molly replied.

'It's only fair she had to pay today, I want to make it up,' Harry replied. He pushed the mash potato around on his plate, seeing the glare from Ginny.

'What about Number 12? Almost finished?' Harry asked.

'Getting their mate, still alot to do,' Ron replied. 'I'm just glad we've completed the study.'

'How can one family let all of those...things, build up?' Hermione asked. 'The music box was the worst...'

'I don't know, Ginny had a really good idea, by using her shoe lace to keep it closed,' Harry replied.

Ginny's mood seemed to brighten for a moment. 'Thanks Harry.'

'Don't worry about it, Sirius, can I ask you about something?'Harry said.

'Certainly Harry, after dinner?' Sirius asked.

'Yes, that would ne nice,' Harry replied.

'Before I forget Harry, Professor Dumbledore said he would try to get Gringotts to release some of the Galleons in your account so he could convert them to pounds. He still hasn't come back, so I don't know what's going on,' Molly said.

'Thank you Molly, I'll... just have to wait for Albus,' Harry muttered. 'I've not seen Hedwig since I left Privet Drive.'

'Oh, I'm sorry Harry, I'll have Arthur look for you,' Molly said, looking at the empty place her husband should have been sitting in.

'I hope he's not in trouble over me,' Harry said.

'Oh, I'm sure he's just fine Harry,' Molly replied, again looking at the spot her husband should be sitting in.

Dinner passed quickly, the treacle tart vanishing in a few minutes. Harry walked up to the library, wondering what to do with Ginny. He thought of her as a friend, but the open jealousy she was showing scared him. He was still slightly embarrassed at being caught about to kiss Tonks on the doorstep of Number 12, but truthfully he didn't mind the idea that he could have been caught kissing Tonks.

'Harry!' Sirius shouted. 'So did you enjoy your day with my cousin?'

'It was fun, but lunch was the best part,' Harry replied, sitting down in one of the chairs heavily. Sirius sat in the chair next to his and leaned back.

'You had lunch together? My my, my godson is all grown up,' Sirius teased.

'Can it Sirius,' Harry muttered. 'It's Ginny, is she okay?'

'So you don't like Tonks?'

'I like Tonks, maybe more, but Ginny seemed odd today, with what happened...'

'What did happen?' Sirius asked, one eyebrow raised.

'I was about to kiss Tonks, and Ginny opened the door,' Harry said, sighing. 'It's not that I'm embarrassed she almost caught us, but how she's taking my...'

'Friendship?' Sirius asked.

'No, it's more than that, I want to say relationship, but that doesn't feel right either,' Harry said, leaning forward. 'Do you have any scotch?'

'I might,' Sirius replied, leaving the room for the moment. He returned with a pair of glasses and a bottle. He poured two generous helpings into the glasses. 'Cheers.'

'Cheers,' Harry said, and sipped from his glass. He felt the liquid travel down his throat and sighed. 'That felt good.'

'It does, so what the real problem?' Sirius asked.

'It's Ginny really, I thought she'd e a little more understanding, I thought she'd have some idea of how Tonks is really seen,' Harry started. He paused when he saw Ginny enter the library.

'How is Tonks seen Harry?' she asked, her stance almost identical to her mothers.

'She's seen as a sex toy, and that's it, the feeling I get from her is that she was always asked to change something, her bust line, her waist line, how tall she was and her hair colour, anything and everything really,' Harry said, taking another sip.

'Oh, I thought she...' Ginny started. 'I didn't know.'

'You wouldn't, I don't think Tonks realises it's that bad, I honestly see, well, I see her,' Harry started. 'I don't want her to change anything, everything just seems right.'

'We may be here a while, would you like a seat Ginny?' Sirius asked.

'Yes, thank you,' Ginny replied, sitting in the seat Sirius just conjured.

'What is it about _her _Harry?' Ginny asked.

'Everything I guess, I don't know, around her, I just... feel so alive,' Harry said.

Ginny looked at Harry for a moment, and saw the slightly glazed look in his eyes. She could guess he loved Tonks. She, after hearing what he said about how Tonks was treated made her think even more about her powers. She could change just about anything about her body, her height, what she looked like, anything and everything. She knew that the boys in Hogwarts would only see her ability to change, not the woman, not like the way Harry saw Tonks. She knew it wasn't fair the way Tonks had been treated, and with Harry she would have someone that cared for her, mind and soul, no matter what body she decided on, or her original, base, form.

'Two glazed expressions, do I need to tell Tonks she has competition?' Sirius asked.

'No, I'm sorry Harry, I didn't think...' Ginny started. She looked at the floor, slightly embarrassed.

'No, it's fine, I guess it did look bad,' Harry replied. He stood up, placing the glass on the table between himself and Sirius before giving Ginny a hug. He pulled away after a few moments. 'Ginny, I'd like you to take Hedwig, if your father can find her. I think she'll like you.'

'I'll take care of her, I promise,' Ginny said, looking at the sadness in Harry's eye. He was trying to hide, but no matter what he did, it was always surfacing.

'Tomorrow is Saturday, are you and Tonks planning anything?' Ginny asked.

'I don't know, I'll speak to her, we might see a movie, or look for apartments, or just relax,' Harry said.

'Oh, okay, it's just that if you went out... I'd like to come along,' Ginny said.

'No, it's fine, really, it is,' Harry replied. 'Sirius, could you find Tonks for me?'

'Yes, I will Harry, and I'd like to see an empty glass beside you when I get back,' Sirius said, a hint of a smile.

'Yeah yeah,' Harry muttered, reaching for the glass. He swirled the amber fluid around, sipping at it slowly, staring into the fire. He took another sip until he felt the cushion move, Tonks sitting on the arm of the chair, her arms around his shoulders for support.

'Hey Harry, you wanted to say something?' Tonks asked, smiling.

'Yeah, did you want to do anything tomorrow?' Harry asked.

'Well, I was hoping to get a start on finding a place to live, but I think we can wait till Monday,' Tonks replied.

'Well, would you like to go out to a movie?' Harry asked.

'I suppose so, it's been a while since Dad took Mum and I out to one,' Tonks replied. 'What is it Harry?'

'Oh, nothing, nothing,' Harry replied. 'I just want to think a little more.'

'About?'

'It's nothing Tonks.'

'Nothing is something.'

'I was thinking about us living together,' Harry started. He looked to see Sirius guiding Ginny out of the library. 'It's just that...I'm not reconsidering it, but with what happened today...'

'Almost happened today,' Tonks said, correcting him. Harry reached behind Tonks's head as well as wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her onto his lap before kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his back, pulling herself closer to Harry. He broke the kiss before leaning back.

'I thought we might share a room, here, for a while,' Harry said, smiling at Tonks.

'I like that Harry, I like that idea almost as much as I like you,' Tonks said, restarting the kiss.

Outside the library Molly and Sirius stood side by side, listening to Harry and Tonks. They looked at each other, almost regretting the fact they were listening to the couple in the library.

'He's good for her, isn't he?' Molly asked.

'Yes, he is,' Sirius replied.

'Have you got the blood for the potion yet?'

'No, I'll ask Harry for it tomorrow.'

'I don't like it though...'

'As his godfather I'm the only one who can enter his vault.'

'I know, if only...'

'I know Molly, I wish he, and Tonks, avoided all of this mess, but, right now I'm glad they're going through it, they've got each other.'

'Yes, and how he explained it to Ginny...'

'I didn't know she was treated so badly. It makes me sick.'

'Charlie and Percy told me about her, and what was said... I never believed them.'

'We know Harry will _never _ask her to change, except to reveal her true self, perhaps we should give them some privacy,' Sirius said, starting to walk away from the library. Molly followed him, heading back into the kitchen, making sure there was some dinner for Arthur once she arrived.

_Perhaps this is all going to end up for the better_ Molly thought, humming to herself a little ditty she heard the other day. _It just takes a little while to see it for the better though. _


	11. Chapter 10

Harry sighed contentedly, Tonks sitting is his lap in front of fire. He ran a hand up her waist, smiling widely.

'Who's a Cheshire cat today?'Tonks asked, smiling just as widely.

'I think we're a pair of Cheshire cats,' Harry replied, gently squeezing Tonks.

'What's got you so happy?'

'Us, the idea of sharing a room with you...'

'Just a room?'

'Well, if you wanted to share the bed.'

'And if I wanted too?'

'Do I look like I'm complaining?'

'Far from it,' Tonks said, restarting the kiss. Harry held her close, slowly brushing her hair during their kiss. She pulled away, resting her head on Harry's shoulder. 'I...'

'What is it Tonks?' Harry asked, running a hand along her thigh slowly.

'Don't stop Harry, you seem to know just what I like.'

'I'm glad to hear it, so, can I bunk with you tonight?'

'Do you need to ask?'

'I guess not, but I thought I would anyway.'

'You're going to stay after tonight?'

'I know you want me to... and I think you want me to.'

'I know I want, and you do too,' Tonks said, restarting the kiss.

'You know me too well,' Harry said once Tonks broke the kiss. 'Shall we move my stuff into your room?'

'Yeah, okay,' Tonks replied, standing up. She pulled Harry up, who smiled at her. 'No more kissing, we'll be here all night.'

'And that's a bad thing?' Harry asked, stepping around Tonks, going into the room he was sharing with Ron. They gathered the bags and walked into Tonks's room, finding Sirius was just leaving it.

'Ah, I thought you might end up in the same room, so I changed the bed,' Sirius said.

'Changed the bed?' Harry asked.

'From a single into a double?' Tonks asked, knowing Sirius's expression.

'Only the best for my cousin and godson,' Sirius replied, before walking down the stairs whistling.

Harry and Tonks looked at each other for a few seconds, before laughing.

'He should have said he changed the room,' Harry said, looking around.

The walls, previously covered in a dull green wall paper now were white, with a rich red carpet covering the floor. The double bed was in one corner covered in fresh white sheets, with red pillows. The bed itself was a four poster, the deep finish of the mahogany contrasting against the walls. Finally, the curtains had been replaced, the thing inners allowing the night sky to be seen through them.

'Wow, thanks a heap Sirius,' Tonks said. Now all we need is a wardrobe...'

'Come right up,' Sirius said, a mahogany wardrobe floating behind him. 'And I have a dresser too.'

'Um, thanks,' Harry said. 'Why do I think you were going to start to do something with this place?'

'Oh I don't know, I hated it here,' Sirius replied, setting the wardrobe and dresser in the room at the places Tonks pointed out.

'Well, if we can help you, while we still can, don't be afraid to ask,' Harry said. He sat down on the bed.

'I'll try not to Harry, you're going to be busy enough,' Sirius replied. 'Good night.'

'Night Sirius,' Harry and Tonks said together. They watched him shut the door.

'Wow,' Tonks said. 'I can't believe he did this for us.'

'He just wants to show us how he feels I think,' Harry replied. He looked at the night sky, wondering what time it was. He looked back at Tonks, who was starting to yawn.

'I'm tired Harry,' she mumbled as she stretched.

'Yeah, I am too,' Harry replied. 'Just not as much as you.'

'Well, I'm going to clean my teeth, and get some sleep,' Tonks said, walking towards the door.

'I'll just wait for you to finish in the bathroom then,' Harry said, then yawned.

Five minutes later Tonks returned and Harry left their room, heading towards the bathroom. He washed his face, cleaned his teeth, then threw his shirt into a basket for dirty laundry. On the way back to his room he could hear Ron heading up the stairs.

'Night Harry,' Ron called.

'Night,' Harry replied, as he arrived at the door to the room he was sharing with Tonks. Ron looked at him oddly, before looking at which door he was about to go through. Ron shook his head, before continuing to walk to the bathroom. Harry just chuckled and entered the room he was sharing with Tonks. He saw her lying in bed and started to unbuckle his belt.

'What are you doing Harry?' Tonks asked, turning to face him.

'I sleep in my boxers,' Harry replied. He took off his pants, pushing them towards the wall, by the dresser, and climbed into bed next to Tonks. She rolled onto her side, Harry seeing she was only dressed in her underwear.

'I'm glad Harry,' Tonks said, as Harry pulled her closer, her head resting on his chest, just underneath his chin. Tonks shifted her arms, wrapping them around Harry, before she mumbled something.

'What was that Tonks?' Harry asked.

'Good night Harry,' Tonks said softly.

'Night gorgeous,' Harry replied, feeling Tonks's breathing slow and deepen.

The next morning Harry awoke, still feeling the sleeping form of Tonks resting against him. He looked down at her, seeing one bra strap had fallen off her shoulder in the night. He gently slid the strap back into place, before his arm returned to its previous spot around her waist. Tonks muttered something before Harry looked down at her face, a few stray locks of hair had fallen across her nose and mouth. Harry brushed them away, tucking them behind her ear and Tonks opened her eyes wearily, after a few blinks she looked far more awake. She looked at Harry for a few moments, before deciding to move, now resting her whole body across Harry's.

'Morning Harry,' Tonks said.

'Morning Tonks,' Harry replied, starting to unconsciously brush Tonks hair with his fingers.

'Who taught you so much about women, and me?'

'I don't know, if you want me to stop...'

'No, it feels good,' Tonks replied, sighing happily. 'What ever did we do to deserve the other?'

'We got thrown in this together, and we're making the best of it, and each other,' Harry replied thoughtfully.

'Best of each other, I like that,' Tonks whispered, she turned onto her side, Harry following her. She rested her forehead against Harry's, the two of them looking at each other. 'I like waking up like this.'

'So do I Tonks,' Harry said, pulling her lips towards his. Tonks meet his and kissed him withal of the passion she could muster, after all of the flirting she had wanted to show Harry how she really felt. He pulled away after a few moments, resting his forehead on hers. 'That was wonderful...'

Harry and Tonks immediately sat up, looking at the fleeing form of Sirius. Tonks wrapped her legs around Harry's waist, her hands tracing lazy circles on his chest. She placed her head on Harry's shoulder.

'Let's go to a movie today,' Tonks said.

'Yeah, sounds wonderful,' Harry replied. He stood up once Tonks released her grip on him. She watched as Harry pulled on his pants, before passing Tonks a loose fitting shirt and some pants. 'I'll start breakfast.'

Tonks watched as Harry opened the door and quickly left the room. She lay, staring at the ceiling remembering the wonderful view of Harry she got as he walked out of the room and as he put on his pants. His chest and arms seemed to be sculpted, not like the arms of the aurors she used to work with, and his abs... they left her mouth watering. She got out of bed, pulling on the pants Harry had selected. She turned to face the mirror when she saw her own reflection.

'Bugger, I'm going to need two shirts,' Tonks muttered, opening one draw. 'But I don't think Harry would mind if I didn't.'

Tonks arrived in the kitchen, and she sat at the table just watching him for the moment. He seemed to just find everything he needed. She was sure that a draw just opened as Harry reached into it. She was sure he didn't realise what he was doing. Harry only seemed to notice Tonks in the room, when the Weasley's arrived after another ten minutes had passed.

'Good morning,' Harry said brightly, placing a plate with pancakes on the table. He turned, this time laying another two plates on the table, one with bacon, the other had scrambled eggs. 'You'll have to do the toast yourself sorry.'

'Harry? Did you cook this?' Molly asked.

'Yes, Tonks and I woke early, so I thought I'd cook breakfast,' Harry replied.

'Well, thank you Harry,' Molly replied.

'Looks good mate,' Ron added.

'It's nothing,' Harry said, taking a seat next to Tonks. Breakfast passed quickly, Ron looking at the food amazed for most of it. Ginny sat opposite Tonks, looking at her ever so often, as if she had something to say. As breakfast wound to a close only Harry, Tonks and Ginny were left at the table, the others having left the table a few minute previously.

'You can have the first shower Harry,' Tonks said. Harry kissed her check.

'Thanks Tonks,' Harry replied, leaving the kitchen. Tonks looked at the now clean stack of dishes, Molly charms now fading.

'Tonks, could I talk to you please?' Ginny asked Tonks.

'Yes Ginny, what is it?' Tonks asked.

'I want to... apologize... about my behaviour,' Ginny started. 'It's just... so hard, what with you and Harry...'

'No, its fine Ginny, we're all finding it a little hard,' Tonks replied, patting Ginny's shoulder.

'I was acting like a bitch...'

'It's in the past Ginny.'

'Thank you Tonks, I'm glad you can look past it.'

'I was speaking with Harry this morning, and we're going to see a movie, if you want to come along you're welcome to.'

'Yeah, that would be nice, can I ask Ron and Hermione if they want to come along too?' Ginny asked. Tonks nodded her reply. 'Okay, I'll ask them soon.'


	12. Chapter 11

Harry and Tonks sat side by side in the lounge room, studying the map in front of them intently. Most of the map was covered with folders, inside each folder was information on houses and flats available. Harry sighed loudly, Tonks patting his arm.

'It's been a long week,' Tonks said softly.

'You're not joking, I think we've covered half of England,' Harry replied, after he yawned. He looked to see the lights in Number 12 had been dulled, showing most of the house was asleep. He looked back at Tonks, her eyes slightly glazed. 'Let's leave it till the morning.'

'Yeah, kay,' Tonks replied, yawning. Harry lay down on the sofa, pulling Tonks down with him, before wrapping both his arms around her waist. 'Mmm, night Harry.'

'Night beautiful,' Harry replied sleepily.

Tonks lay awake a few more minutes than Harry, wondering if she was already dreaming. She was sure Harry said what she thought he did, but at the same time didn't quite believe it herself.

_Why you Harry? _Tonks thought. _What is it about me?_

She turned around, facing Harry, his deep breathing comforting her, as well as the arms around her waist.

'Oh Harry, what did I ever do to deserve you?' Tonks asked herself quietly. She pulled herself closer to Harry, closing her eyes, following Harry into a deep restful sleep.

The next morning Sirius found the pair still on the sofa, arms entwined around the other. He coughed loudly, but getting no reaction. He conjured a bucket of water and was about to pour it over the pair as Molly entered the room.

'Leave them be Sirius, they've had a hard week,' Molly said softly.

'You're right, they only got in after eight,' Sirius replied, making the bucket and water disappear.

'Poor dears, it must be so hard for them,' Molly said, walking into the kitchen, Sirius a few steps behind them. She turned as he shut the door, before locking it from the outside with a spell. 'They'll appreciate that.'

'I forgot how much travelling they had been doing, it's been so confusing,' Sirius replied with a sigh. He sat next to Arthur and both men watched Molly start breakfast. They heard the other inhabitants of the house walk down the stairs loudly, Molly glaring at each of her children as well as Hermione.

'You should be quiet, Harry and Tonks need to rest,' Molly said, placing plates of bacon and scrambled eggs on the table.

'Sorry Mum,' Ginny replied instantly, her brothers a few seconds behind her. Hermione was the last to apologise, before she looked at the door to the lounge room.

'Leave them be Hermione,' Ron muttered.

'But...' Hermione started. 'Why don't they just move in my Mum and Dad?'

'Harry wants his own place, I think being around your parents would only remind him of what he is missing,' Sirius said. Molly looked at him and nodded.

'Sirius, why are you channelling Mum?' Ron asked.

'In this case, she's right, they need their rest, and we should let them relax, it's the only time in the last four days they spent the night, the rest of the time it was in motels,' Sirius replied.

'There has to be something we can do,' Hermione whined. 'Can't we just look for them?'

'You're busy enough cleaning this place up,' Molly said. 'And your homework as well.'

'Mum...' Ron whined.

'Then it's good mine is done,' Hermione said, looking at Ron intently. Ron looked at her back, something passing between the pair.

'Arthur, is there something we can do?' Molly asked.

'I don't know, Hedwig has disappeared, the Owl tracking charms can't locate her, she's just like Harry in so many ways,' Arthur replied. He looked at his only daughter, seeing some disappointment in her. 'But I'm sure she is okay, after all she's alot smarter than we ever thought right?'

'Right Dad,' Ron and Ginny said.

'She is Mr Weasley,' Hermione added.

'What are we going to do, we can't just leave them here, alone,' Molly said. Sirius and Arthur looked at her. 'They're so good for each other but someone should stay, just in case they're attacked.'

'Harry and Tonks will be fine, we're protected here,' Sirius replied, then looked at Arthur.

Arthur just shook his head slightly, a faint smile on his lips. He'd heard so many rumours about Tonks from his office, let alone the other auror's she worked with. Most of them were hardly nice to start off with, but the rest often left him silently fuming. From what he knew of Tonks, the person and woman, she was a kind soul who wanted to be accepted for who she was, not what she was. Yet, it seemed, everyone only looked at her as a class above a whore. He once offered to have her transferred to his office, just so he could better protect her from the vicious rumours that surrounded her, but she remained an auror. He was glad they had found the other.

'Arthur, can you try again?' Molly asked.

'I'll try, but no promises,' Arthur promised. He started to eat, followed by the rest of the people around the table.

* * *

Harry woke up, feeling Tonks spooned into his body. She had her hair in a shoulder length blonde, which had fallen across her face. He started to brush it so he could see her face more clearly. Tonks groaned, grinding against Harry. 

'Tonks, come on gorgeous, wake up,' Harry whispered into her ear. She groaned again, rubbing herself against Harry.

'Sleeping beauty, we've got a long day, again' Harry said a little louder.

'Bugger off, I'm sleeping next to my boyfriend,' Tonks muttered. She pulled herself closer to Harry and pressed her face into his neck.

'I am your boyfriend,' Harry replied with a chuckle.

'No you're not, Harry is sleeping,' Tonks said, opening her eyes. 'Oh.'

'Yes, oh, and we still haven't had a look at Portsmouth yet,' Harry replied. 'Albus never got back to us about the stuff with Gringott's, did he?'

'No, he didn't.'

'What do you think he's up to?'

'I don't know, maybe he's trying to get them to release some gold from your vault.'

'What good is gold when you have to pay in pounds?'

'None, maybe he's trying to get the goblins to give you a bank account with pounds in it.'

'Hopefully, then maybe we can look at buying a place,' Harry said, before sighing. 'I hate all of this, not you, not by a long shot, but this confusion.'

'Harry, on the subject...' Tonks muttered. She turned her face away from Harry. 'I think we should sit up.'

'Okay,' Harry replied, sitting next to Tonks. He tried to look at her face, but she would always break the contact. 'It doesn't feel too good, what is it?'

'Us Harry, we... I... why me?' Tonks asked. Her hair seemed to dull considerably.

'Tonks, I love you, you and no-one else,' Harry said, reaching for her hands. He held them gently. 'It's because you're who you are I love you, everything about you.'

'You really mean that?' Tonks asked, finally looking back at Harry.

'Your head,' Harry started, pacing a hand on her cheek, before placing one her hands over her own heart. 'And heart make me love you. It doesn't matter what you look like.'

'I... Harry... I never met anyone like you, I don't understand why I feel so... insecure...' Tonks muttered, again looking at the ground. She felt Harry pull her into a hug, one she returned quickly. Her vision started to become cloudy, before the tears ran down her checks. Harry gently rubbed her arms with one arm, while continuing to hold her with the other.

'Tonks, if I've said anything...' Harry started.

'It's the opposite Harry, you just say and do, and it just seems like you're only waiting to ask me to change, or get into my pants,' Tonks said, weeping.

'Your pants are way too small for me,' Harry said, hearing a stifled laugh from Tonks he continued. 'And the only change I ever want to see from you is to what you really look like, no changes at all, though I do like pink hair.'

Tonks paused, mentally repeating what Harry had just said. _And the only change I ever want to see from you is to what you really look like, no changes at all, though I do like pink hair._ She started to cry properly now, sobs racking her body. She turned herself so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

'Tonks, I love you, and if I've...' Harry started. He stopped when Tonks squeezed him.

'No, Harry, it's the opposite, you do everything right,' Tonks said. She tried to wipe he tears away, but felt Harry hold her hands.

'Tonks, whatever form you take what's inside your head and heart mean alot more than what your body will,' Harry started. He placed a hand on her check, brushing the tears away with his thumb. 'You mean the world to me.'

'Harry, I want to show you... what I really look like,' Tonks started, standing up. She reached behind her to unclasp her bra, before taking it off without removing her shirt.

'Tonks, whatever you look like, you know I love you,' Harry said slowly.

Tonks sensed his slight apprehension, but she was going to risk revealing her base form to him and him alone.


	13. Chapter 12

Harry watched as Tonks closed her eyes and changed. Most of the changes Harry noticed were small, her waist slimmed slightly, and she seemed a little taller, while the other two changes he noticed and immediately understood why she often changed them. Her bust seemed to have grown a cup in size, and not only that it stood out, naturally perky breasts stretched her shirt across her front. The other change Harry saw was her hair, instead of the blonde she was wearing it was black, but not the dull black Harry had, this was a luminescent black that reflected the light. If Harry could guess the length, it ran half way down her back, faint curls twisting through it. She opened her eyes, instead of the faint blue they were previously, twin vibrant blue oceans trapped Harry's gaze in a second.

'Wow, you're perfect,' Harry stuttered. 'I love you Tonks, you're amazing.'

'Thank you Harry,' Tonks muttered, her tears still flowing for the minute. 'Normally...'

'I don't care what happens normally, I'm pretty sure they bring up the family resemblance to a certain nutter, but that doesn't matter to me.'

'So my aunt Bellatrix is just a 'certain nutter'?' Tonks asked, stunned. She heard Bellatrix called all manner of things, but that was a first.

'Well, she is a nutter isn't she?' Harry asked, like it was the obvious thing. Tonks giggled faintly, her tears drying up. She looked at Harry, her eyes glowing with warmth.

'Turn down those lights, you're going to blind me,' Harry said as he walked towards Tonks, his gaze never leaving her face.

_Her face, it's shaped like a heart_ Harry though, running a hand along her cheek. He could feel her breasts pressing against his chest, but ignored the feeling as best he could. Tonks reached up, cupping his own cheek she smiled. She felt Harry ran his hands through her hair before she was pulled into a kiss. She moaned softly from the kiss, only driving Harry to deepen the kiss. They broke apart after a few more seconds, both of their eyes glowing faintly.

'I love you Harry,' Tonks said, resting her head on his chest.

'I love you Nym, Harry whispered.

Tonks looked at Harry for a few seconds, before she smiled, for once happy with her first name. 'I like that.'

'I'm glad you do, it sounds better than calling you Tonks.'

Tonks whacked Harry's arm, but didn't let go of her, his arms firmly around her shoulders and waist. She breathed in, faintly hearing Harry's heartbeat she sighed contentedly. She could help but press herself closer to Harry, the reaction to her close presence she felt very quickly. She giggled, noticing Harry was doing his best to ignore it.

'No more, please,' Harry whispered to her. 'I'm sure you can feel it.'

'Nothing to be ashamed of,' Tonks whispered back saucily.

'I'm sure of that, but I think I need a cold shower, a very cold shower,' Harry replied, gently pushing Nym away from him. She faked a pout, but when Harry kissed her forehead she could only smile. His hands stayed exactly where he had placed them, never venturing over her body.

_And he calls me perfect_ Nym thought, watching Harry walk out of the lounge room. _Why d__id__ I only find him now?_

Tonks remembered her time in Hogwarts, often the only thing the boys wanted was to feel her up. She never said anything like that to Harry, yet when he kept his hands away from her breasts and bum, that was it. At first when Harry remarked about the lights she was scared, but when his gaze never left her eyes she had never felt so happy. She sat down, waiting for him to return. She sat back in the sofa, hearing the arrival of some people by floo after a few minutes. She looked around, finding Harry walking towards her, Moody and Kingsley behind him.

'Bellatrix,' Kingsley growled, raising his wand at Tonks. Moody followed suit, before he paused, a few seconds later Harry had pushed Tonks behind him, which left him facing the wands of Sirius, Kingsley, Moody, Arthur and Molly.

'No, it's not what you think,' Harry started calmly. 'Nym, please, change back to what they recognise.'

'Stand aside Potter, she's not who you think she is,' Kingsley growled. Moody kept his wand pointed at Tonks, through Harry. Sirius's expression softened, his wand dropping and his expression slightly confused, while Arthur and Molly looked stunned. Tonks stepped out from behind Harry, her usual form. She waved at Moody and Kingsley, Kingsley looked gobsmacked.

'Tonks?' Molly asked.

'You can see why she doesn't use her base form, as much as I would love her to,' Harry said. He grabbed both her hands, then hugged her. She smiled contentedly.

'I don't know what to say,' Kingsley stuttered.

'Nym, please, for me?' Harry asked, feeling her body change. By this time Ron, Ginny and Hermione had walked into the lounge room. Hermione and Ginny looked amazed at Tonks, as well as slightly envious while Ron could barely lift his eyes above her bust.

'Ron, please stop staring at my girlfriend,' Harry said flatly. Tonks turned around, then kissed his cheek. She could sense his amusement.

'Tonks?' Ron stuttered. 'Err... I'm... Ow Hermione... I'm sorry.'

Hermione looked smug for the moment, before looking at Tonks. 'I don't know what to say.'

'I'm happy Harry makes you so happy,' Ginny said, even Harry could sense the sadness in her voice, though it was very well hidden. 'I really am Tonks.'

Sirius coughed, 'Perhaps we should leave them alone?'

'No, it's fine,' Tonks replied. 'Harry and I could do with something to eat.'

'I'll start on lunch then,' Molly replied, pulling Hermione and Ginny with her. Ron followed after a moment, leaving Sirius, Kingsley, Arthur and Moody.

'Thank you for what you tried to do Arthur, it meant alot,' Tonks said.

'That's from both of us,' Harry added.

'I... thank you, both of you,' Arthur said, a faint blush coming to his face. 'I did what I could.'

'It's appreciated,' Harry said. He got the feeling Tonks didn't trust her own voice at the moment.

'Can you see why I never let myself reveal my base form?' Tonks asked. She pushed Harry into the chair that appeared behind him, Sirius and Kingsley sitting in the lounge while Moody scowled. Tonks jumped onto Harry's lap to the chuckles of Sirius. 'See, still the same old me.'

'I can see that clearly, I thought...' Sirius started. 'I am sorry Tonks, I should have known it was you.'

'It's nothing Sirius,' Tonks replied.

'Nym, why don't you have a shower before lunch, then we can work out what to do about Portsmouth,' Harry said.

'Okay,' Tonks replied, standing up and kissing Harry quickly. Everyone in the room watched her leave.

'I always wondered what she looked like,' Kingsley muttered. 'I thought the worst of her...'

'We all did,' Moody added. He looked at Sirius, then at Harry. 'All bar one.'

'I didn't know till today,' Harry said. 'I'm not sure anyone did.'

'You're right there Potter,' Moody muttered.

'We had better go, Alastor?' Kingsley asked, still slightly stunned.

'Yes, we better, take care Potter,' Moody replied, following Kingsley out of the lounge room.

Harry's attention drifted off, eventually someone sitting in his lap brought his attention back to the present. He looked at Tonks, still in her true form.

'Why the change of heart?' Harry asked.

'You, you loved me for me,' Tonks replied. Harry noticed the skirt she was wearing, as well as her top. Her plait skirt clung to her hips while only reaching half way down her thighs, while her shirt hugged her figure. He knew she was wearing a bra by the faint outline of it through the shirt, a Weird Sisters one.

'Are you trying to get me to fight Ron?' Harry asked. 'He was bad enough before.'

'Well, the floor could do with a mop,' Tonks countered. She and Harry broke out laughing, Tonks having to hold onto the chair so she didn't fall out of Harry's lap. They were found like that after a nother five minutes by Molly, who smiled at the pair.

'Lunch is ready,' she called, watching Harry help Tonks stand without revealing too much.

* * *

**A/N:** 110 Reviews, 32 C2's, 66 Fav's and 174 Alerts... wow.

Thanks for the support.


	14. Chapter 13

Harry and Nym looked at the map of Portsmouth.

'Harry, I think I like Portsmouth,' Nym said. 

'Well, we just need to work out how much money we have access too...' Harry started. Both occupants of the kitchen looked at the fireplace, out of which Albus stepped, his face locked into a long frown. 

'Harry, Ms Tonks,' Albus started. 'I have finally managed to organise it with the Goblins. They have set you up a bank account and check book account.'

'Thank you Albus, so how much money?' Harry asked. 

'It's about four million pounds, which was converted from a little over fifteen thousand galleons,' Albus replied. He passed an envelope over, holding two bank cards, both platinum in colour. 

Harry and Nym stared at each other, before laughing loudly. They continued to laugh for a while.

'So, Nym, do you still want to share?' Harry asked.

'Yes, of course,' Nym replied. 'We'll just get the penthouse suite.'

'Yeah it does, with you it sounds wonderful,' Harry replied. He placed his hand on the table, Nym's hand finding his quickly.

'It's a large sum of money then?' Albus asked.

'Oh yes Albus, a rather large sum,' Harry replied. 

'I didn't think the rate would be so high,' Albus said. 'I wonder if the Goblins are not telling all they know.'

'It wouldn't surprise me,' Nym said. 'Bill said working with them was pretty hard at the best of times.'

'Well, either way, they've got my thanks,' Harry said.

'Any plans on when you're going to visit Portsmouth?' Albus asked.

'Well, we were planning on going today, but now I'm tempted to wait for Kingsley and the background information. If we find a place we really like and we have the stuff we need we could buy it,' Harry said.

'That's a good idea Harry, and it would help if we could hire a car, and we'll need a driver licence and bank card at least,' Nym said. 

'Good point, with this type of money we could get a waterside place in theory,' Harry said. 'Thanks Albus, from both of us.'

'No Harry, thank you for being mature about this,' Albus said.

'I've got something to hold onto, and never let go off, she's getting me through this as much as I'm getting her through this,' Harry said, all the while looking at Nym. 

'That's good to hear, I shall be in touch shortly,' Albus said. 'Good day.'

Albus left, wondering if the pair had noticed his departure. Back in the kitchen Harry was holding both of Nym's hands, though now they stood at the end of the table.

'We are rich,' Harry said slowly, as if he was testing how it sounded. 

'We're rich,' Nym repeated.

'We're rich,' Harry and Nym said at the same time. They both smiled at each other, before Harry picked Nym up, spinning her in circle as he stepped away from the kitchen. He stopped spinning after a few more seconds. He looked intently at Nym's face, her mirth lighting up her face, feeling her move her whole body, he felt her stand on his toes. 

'We're rich,' Nym said.

'I know, but I already felt wealthy,' Harry whispered. He started to kiss Nym lightly, her replies deepening the kiss. She felt Harry's hand slide down her back, pulling her up so they were both at the same height. She wrapped her legs around Harry's, only their clothes separating the two. Harry slowly moved forward, till Nym's back touched the wall. He started to run a hand across her thigh, a faint moan telling Harry she was happy. 

* * *

Ron looked around the small study, he felt his stomach gurgle. Ginny and Hermione stared at him for a few moments. 

'What? I'm hungry,' Ron replied. 'Do you want anything?'

'We're fine,' Hermione replied, Ginny nodding her agreement. 

Ron left the study, heading to the kitchen. He was about to enter the kitchen when he saw Harry and Tonks very close to the other. He couldn't see between them, which to his small mind seemed impossible due to the size of Tonks's breasts. He watched as Harry ran a hand along her thigh, her skirt revealing alot of leg, not helped by the motion of Harry's hand. 

Upstairs, Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, wondering what was taking Ron so long.

'Why is he taking so long?' Hermione asked.

'I don't know, do you want to check?' Ginny asked.

'If you don't mind,' Hermione replied. 'I just want to check something in this book.'

'Alright, I shouldn't be too long,' Ginny replied. She found Ron standing outside the kitchen, opened mouthed and completely stunned. She walked up to him, pulling on his arm. She turned see what was going on in the kitchen. She smiled slightly, though sadly, as she saw Harry and Tonks kissing very passionately. Ginny again, pulled on Ron's arm, this time making him fall to the floor. She then closed the doors to the kitchen.

'Ron, come on,' Ginny muttered.

'Ow, did you have to do that?' Ron said, rubbing his elbow.

'Yes, you shouldn't stare,' Ginny replied. 

Ron entered the study a few seconds after her, and Hermione looked at him intently.

'What is it Ron?' Hermione asked. 

'Harry... and Tonks,' Ron said. 'Tonks has got a great arse.'

The two girls in the room sighed, before Ginny shut the door, standing in front of her brother she slapped him, hard.

'OW!' Ron shouted. 

'You shouldn't perve on women, especially one who has a boyfriend,' Ginny said. 

'What... I wasn't perving, I was admiring, she's got great legs,' Ron said wistfully. Hermione sighed, before walking over to Ron and slapping him on the other check. 

'OW!' Ron complained. 

'Especially women like Tonks, you heard what Harry said about her,' Hermione said. 'Hormone driven, brainless idiot,' Hermione muttered as he sat down. 'That's all you see isn't it?'

'Well... she is really hot,' Ron said slowly. He was slapped again, by Ginny, though this time he didn't say anything. 

'Urgh, you are so dense,' Ginny moaned, before going back to her homework. 

'What?' Ron asked. 

'You'll never understand,' Hermione and Ginny said at the same time.

'But you should have seen them, it's like they don't need to breathe,' Ron said. 

'We don't want to know,' Hermione and Ginny said at the same time, again. 

'Barking mad, the pair of you,' Ron said, with a shake of his head. Both girls looked at each other, before slapping him again, once each.

'What was that for?' Ron complained, this time met with silence. 

* * *

Downstairs Kingsley flooed into Number 12, looking around the kitchen initially he saw no-one, but on his second sweep he saw Harry and Tonks kissing each other. He coughed loudly a few times, getting no reply. He was about to step back into the floo, but turned around as he heard his name called, Harry's hair seemed to be sticking out in all directions, though two hand shaped gaps were obvious, while Tonks seemed to be glowing with happiness. 

'Sorry Kingsley,' Harry said, a slight flush to his face.

'It's fine Harry, I should have expected something like this,' Kingsley replied. 

'How did it go?'Nym asked. 

'I got you everything you could need, rental history, NHS files, references for jobs, driving licences, though yours Harry, is rather full, is there a class of vehicle you can't drive?' Kingsley asked.

'Probably not, at least if you're not counting stuff like cranes and that,' Harry replied. 'Do you want to sit down?'

'No, it's only a quick visit,' Kingsley replied, placing the two large envelopes on the table. 

'Anything we need to know?' Harry asked.

'No, no, as I said, it's everything you could need,' Kingsley said, stepping towards the fireplace. 'If there is anything else?'

'No, thank you Kingsley, you'll know where we are, so visit some time,'Nym offered. She smiled when Harry reached for her hand.

'That's from both of us,' Harry said. 'Don't be afraid to knock on the door when we've got our own place.'

'I'm not sure I could do that...' Kingsley started. He paused on the mischievous look in Harry's eyes.

'You could consider it making sure we kept the terms of exile,' Harry said after a few seconds.

Kingsley laughed, a deep warm sound echoing in the kitchen. 'I have to try that, thank you, both of you.'

'It's our pleasure,'Nym said, squeezing Harry's hands. 

'I will, perhaps not for a month or so after you move in, but I will try,' Kingsley replied. 'Goodbye, Harry, Tonks, it's good to see you are doing well.'

'It's good to be doing well,' Harry joked, waving goodbye. 

'I think we must have put on a show,' Nym said, looking at Harry. She sat on the edge of the table, her feet swaying gently. 

'Well, at least someone was decent enough to close the doors,' Harry started. 'But what was that thump I head?'

'I don't know, maybe ask Hermione, or Sirius, they seem to have a better idea of what's going on than everyone else,' Nym said. She felt Harry kiss her forehead.

'I will, I'll be back shortly, see what's going on around here,' Harry said, opening the doors to the kitchen. He almost ran into Molly.

'Oh, sorry, I thought I'd leave you be for a while... since the doors were shut I thought it was important,' Molly said, a ghost of a smile on her face.

'Oh, it was,' Harry replied quickly. He snuck a look at Nym, who was blushing faintly. 

'Do you need any more time to work things out?' Molly asked.

'No, we're fine, for today, anyway,' Nym said from the table. 

Harry let Molly enter the kitchen, before he left it, heading to the study. He saw the door was open, Ron sitting next to Hermione.

'How's everyone?' Harry asked as he sat on the corner of one desk.

'Fine, thank you,' Ginny replied. 

'Good, thank you, is Tonks okay?' Hermione asked.

'How did you...' Ron started, before he cringed. 'Pretty good mate.'

'Your face seems are little, red, you sure about that?' Harry asked.

'Entirely self inflicted,' Ginny muttered. 

'I see, if you guys want anything me and Nym,' Harry started. He stopped on Hermione's stare.

'Nym?' she asked.

'Yeah, what about it?' Harry replied unashamedly. 

'Oh nothing, you seem very close,' Hermione replied. 

'We are,' Harry said. 'As I was saying, I was going to take _Tonks _out for a bit tonight, and get some dinner, if you wanted anything I'd get it for you.'

'We're fine, but you should tell Mum,' Ginny replied.

'I will,' Harry said, he stood up, about to leave. 'Goodnight, if we're out for a while.'

'Night Harry,' Hermione and Ginny replied, Ron staying strangely silent. They waited until they heard the front door shut. 

'Hermione, that hurt,' Ron complained. 

'What will hurt is me breaking your nose if you ever think about Tonks that way again,' Hermione muttered. 

_It's just not fair_ Ron thought. _How did Harry end up with Tonks. He has to have shagged with her by now... She can't look like that naturally... _

'Ron, you're thinking too loudly,' Hermione growled. 

'No I'm not,' Ron replied. 

'Can I just hit him?' Ginny asked. 

'No, because I want to hit him,' Hermione replied. Both girls started to argue about who should hit him, this causing Ron to leave the room. His cheeks still stung from the multiple slaps. 

_What did Harry do to her? _Ron asked himself, lying down on his bed, vivid thoughts of what he would like to do to Tonks running through his head. 

* * *

'Harry, can I ask a favour of you?' Nym asked, her hand in Harry's. 'I'd like you to meet my parents.'

'Ah, sure, sounds good,' Harry replied after a few seconds. 'Will we need to call a taxi?'

'No, they're close by,' Nym replied. 'We'll need to take the third left, then the third right.'

'Third left, third right,' Harry repeated.

'Yeah, and Harry, thank you,' Nym said, as she wrapped a hand around Harry's waist. She felt him return the gesture. 

'I love you Nym, every part of you, though I think you should have pink hair so your parents recognise you,' Harry replied. 

* * *

125 Reviews, 35 C2's, 78 Fav's and 189 Alerts with 41159 Hits. 

Thank you for reading. 


	15. Chapter 14

Harry knocked on the door of the small house that Nym stopped in front of. A few moments later he heard a call from inside before the door opened, revealing a woman that strongly resembled Nym. She looked at Harry for a moment, before she looked at her daughter.

'Nymphadora, who is this?' she asked.

'I'm Harry,' Harry said, offering his hand.

'Andromeda Tonks, but you can call me Andie,' Andie replied. 'Why don't you both come in, you surprised me Nymphadora.'

'I know Mum, sorry,' Nym replied. Harry caught the flash or surprise in Andie's eyes at Nym's words.

'Where's Dad?' Nym asked.

'He'll be back in a while, he had to go up to Scotland Yard for a bit,' Andie replied.

'Harry, can I get you a drink of anything?' Andie asked, leading the pair into the lounge room.

'No, thank you, I'm fine, I was hoping we could stay for dinner,' Harry said confidentially. He sat down on the sofa, looking around the lounge room. Simple colours, as well as normal photographs sat around the room, most of them on the mantle, not to mention the small table in the corner.

'Nymphadora?'Andie asked. 'Are you bringing a boyfriend home?'

'Yes Mum, I am,' Nym replied. She looked at Harry, blushing.

'Well, who's the other man?' a voice called from the front door. Nym jumped out of her seat, dashing towards the father. She hugged him tightly, before walking over to Harry side.

'Dad, this is Harry, my boyfriend,' Nym said proudly.

'I can see that,' her father replied. 'Harry, please, call me Ted.'

'Thank you,' Harry replied, shaking Ted's hand.

'How do you know my little Nymphadora?' Ted asked.

'It was an accident, that's the best thing to say,' Harry said, looking at Nym.

'Yeah, that's pretty accurate,' Nym replied, squeezing Harry's hand gently. 'He also knows about the rest of it.'

'So, you know about her being a witch?' Ted asked.

'Doesn't bother me in the slightest,' Harry replied just as confidentially as before.

'Well, shall we go out tonight?' Ted asked.

'Mum, Dad?' Nym asked.

'Yes, that sounds good,' Andie said after a moment. She looked a little pensieve. She followed Ted after a few seconds.

* * *

'Did I say something wrong?' Harry asked, once Andie had left the room.

'I don't think so,' Nym replied. 'Normally... I'm sensitive about my name, you know that right?'

'Yeah, I know, but you seem to like Nym,' Harry countered.

'I think Mum and Dad noticed something,' Nym replied after a moment, looking pensieve for a moment before she spoke again. 'They said my name a few times, didn't they?'

'I think they did, I can't say I counted,' Harry said, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist. She leaned into the hug, smiling contentedly.

'Relax Nym, we're together and we're happy together, which is even more important,' Harry said.

'Yeah, you're right Harry.'

'We'll just relax, and wait for your parents, then we'll go to dinner, and as long as we're both relaxed nothing can go wrong,' Harry said, kissing the Nym's forehead.

'Yeah, why did Kingsley make you so wise?' Nym asked.

'Not wise, I got this... beat in my head, and I just haven't heard anything like it before,' Harry replied. He patted Nym's knee gently. 'The other thing is that I know I make mistakes, but as long as I don't let them get me down, I'll be fine.'

'You'll work it out Harry, you seem to do that now,' Nym started. 'And you've helped me too, especially of the after what the Auror's did.'

'I'd rather you not talk about, it makes me feel sick,' Harry said, anger creeping into his voice. 'You're beautiful, and anyone who disagrees is just an idiot.'

Ted and Andie stood in the stairwell, listening to the couple in the lounge room, Ted's tie hanging loose from his collar.

'He really does care for her, I've never seen her look like that,' Ted started.

'That's her normal form, she's never...' Andie whispered. A single tear ran down her cheek. 'I'm so happy for her.'

'I'm stunned, I never knew she took after you so much,' Ted whispered back. He looked at his silently weeping wife, holding her gently. 'Let's just be happy for her.'

'I can try,' Andie whispered, following Ted to their bedroom.

After ten minutes Andie and Ted reappeared in the lounge room, both of them dressed casually.

'Do you two have any preference for dinner tonight?' Ted asked.

'No, I don't,' Nym said.

'Sorry, not really,' Harry added.

'Does Italian sound good?' Ted asked.

'Yes, it does, Nym?' Harry asked.

'Sounds good Harry,' Nym replied. 'Mum? Dad?'

'I was thinking the pizza place you liked a lot,' Ted said.

'Thanks Dad, we've not been there in years,' Nym replied. 'Come on Harry, you'll love it.'

'I'm sure of it,' Harry added.

'Come on, Andie, can you lock up?' Ted asked, walking out the front door.

'Sure honey,' Andie replied. 'I'll catch up with you?'

'Sure,' Nym replied, the sudden tug almost causing Harry to fall.

'I'm following, I'm following, no need to dislocate my shoulder,' Harry mocked complained.

'Stop being so sour Harry, you'll love the cafe,' Nym said, literally dancing in front of him.

'Slow down Nym, I'm sure Harry can keep pace,' Ted said, his laughter almost overpowering.

'Come on Harry, Dad, we don't have all night,' Nym replied spinning around ahead of Harry.

'Slow down Nym, you'll need to wait for your mother,' Ted started, but paused for a moment.

'I'm here,' Andie said. She looked at Nym sternly for a moment, before she smiled. 'You've not been causing any trouble have you?'

'No Mum, of course not,' Nym replied instantly. I'm just happy, that's all.'

'It's good seeing you happy, but this is...' Ted started.

'I can't complain, too much,' Harry said. 'I think we're close.'

'Just round this corner, actually,' Nym replied.

'Well, that's a relief, you'll be sitting down,' Ted joked, as they entered the small pizzeria. They found the corner booth in the front of the store. After a few minutes they had ordered, with two large bottles of water, and one of orange juice had been placed on the table. Harry quickly poured a drink of water for everyone, himself last.

'Harry, can I ask what you do for work?' Ted asked.

'I'm in between jobs to be honest, I'm hoping I can find something soon,' Harry replied.

'Any ideas?' Andie asked.

'I was looking at something simple, at least till the inheritance is worked out,' Harry said, leaning back. He found Nym had wrapped her hand around his.

'I see, any plans beyond that?' Ted asked.

'Maybe move to Portsmouth, hopefully with Nym,' Harry said. 'Hopefully we can look at a few places over the next couple of days.'

'So soon?' Andie asked.

'Sooner the better, Mum,' Nym replied. 'I'm giving up my job, I know I can find something better.'

'That's good to hear,' Ted said. Harry could easily read the rage flashing in his eyes. He guessed that someone told him about the attitude of the other aurors. Harry, as did the others, heard the cough of the waitress, before they all faced her.

'What would you like to order?' she asked.

'Two supreme, and a Hawaiian,' Ted said. 'And you Harry?'

'I'll have a supreme, thank you,' Harry said to the waitress.

'They'll be about ten minutes,' the waitress said, before she walked away from the table.

'That seems... short,' Harry commented.

'It's worth every second of the wait,' Nym promised.

Dinner passed quickly, and to Harry and Nym's relief is was the fact they both had fun. Harry found out that Andie was a Queen's Council, while Ted was a police inspector working for the local police department. They all headed back to Ted and Andie's house, staying there for a few hours before Harry and Nym headed back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry and Nym walked side by side and hand in hand all the way back to the grimy house, both of them silently enjoying each other's company. Nym yawned, before she looked at Harry.

'I might have an early night, I'm feeling tired,' Nym said. As they approached the door to Grimmauld place, it opened for them, neither Harry or Nym having a chance to reach for it. They stopped in the hallway. Nym kissed Harry quickly, before she walked up the stairs.

Harry turned around, seeing the portrait of Mrs Black was about to start a rant, but stopped on his glare. He caught a glimpse of Ron in the lounge room, a particular look directed at Nym. Harry sighed, knowing it was that green eyed monster of envy. He shook his head, before he saw Hermione and Ginny in one corner.

'Mind if I join you?' Harry asked.

'Alright, Hermione was trying to teach me poker,' Ginny replied.

'It's easy Gin,' Harry started. He hoped he could teach her how to bluff properly.

A/N:

The clues on some of the wandless magic are the following. Tell me in a review if you have it.

Transfiguration Mix

Rapid Runes Remix


	16. Chapter 15

Harry wondered up the stairs, wishing he hadn't stayed up as long as he did.

_A pair of twos, she bet on a pair of twos and won_ he thought as he got ready for bed. _Texas Hold 'em against her is... never again._

He slowly opened the door to the room he shared with Nym, then closed it gently behind him. He looked to see Nym stirred, slightly. She rolled over as Harry lay beside her, then shifted again, grinding her backside against Harry. He wrapped his arms around her, then she settled again.

_A pair of twos..._ Harry mentally complained as he fell asleep.

The next morning there was a loud knock on the door, causing Harry to groan loudly. He liked being asleep at the moment. The pillow was soft, and warm. He pressed his head further into it, before he felt it shudder. He paused suddenly, then tried to move backwards, but something was holding him in place. He gently shifted Nym's hands from behind his head and then moved so her head was on his shoulder.

'Why you do that?' Nym asked. 'You were comfortable.'

'What about you?' Harry asked, trying to change the topic.

'I liked it,' Nym said, smiling seductively. She ran a hand along Harry's thigh. 'Perhaps I could wear less to bed...'

'I don't think so,' Harry muttered, killing the mood. Nym frowned, causing Harry to laugh. 'Your frown is cute, but it's Ron.'

'What about him?'

'You know what he's like?'

'Not really, Bill said he wasn't the smartest of the lot.'

'He thinks somehow I'm doing something... well, he's just like the aurors, really.'

'He is?' Nym muttered softly.

'Just like em,' Harry replied, holding Nym tightly. 'I know it's hard, but we should find a place soon, alright, we want to go to Portsmouth today, but who said we had to eat breakfast here?'

Nym smiled, though her eyes still hid something from Harry. 'You're right, can I have the first shower?'

'Go ahead, I'll wait for you,' Harry said, sitting up. He pulled Nym into his lap, looking at her expression. 'Come on Nym, it's just us from now on... no-one will ever treat you like that again.'

'I know, but I just want to be away... maybe a holiday from this all...' Nym started.

'No promises, but I'll see what I can do, okay?' Harry said, still holding Nym.

'Yeah, okay, but how will we get there?'

'Floo to a local wizard pub, then get a car.'

'You planned this all out?'

'Most of it.'

'Well, let's hope things go well then, huh?'

'So do I Nym. So do I,' Harry replied, kissing her forehead.

* * *

'Ted, is this it, Number 4?' John asked his partner.

'Yes, this is it, but I can't see why they want us to search this place,' Ted replied.

'They made it sound like the bad old days of the IRA,' John commented.

'I suppose so,' Ted said. He knocked on the door to the small house. It opened after a minute. 'Mrs Dursley, I'm Inspector Tonks with Scotland Yard, could I come in?'

'What is this about?' the thin woman asked.

'Can we speak about this inside?' Ted asked.

'Mrs Dursley, it's better we speak inside,' John added.

'Certainly,' she replied haughtily.

'Thank you, PC Cooper, if you could wait a moment,' Ted said. He followed the repulsive woman inside. 'This is to about a Harry Potter...'

'That... boy is no longer here! It was his fault Dudley was attacked...' Mrs Dursley yelled.

'Mrs Dursley, we've been asked to search these premises for any trace of Harry. If you wish to remain outside while we search then please go outside,' John growled.

Both men watched as she walked out of the house, torn between anger and sadness.

'She abused Harry, I know it,' John growled. 'I'll start upstairs, just what are we looking for anyway?'

'Anything that seems out of place,' Ted commented. He looked at the cupboard underneath the stairs. The more he looked at it, the more it felt different. He wasn't sure he liked the feeling. He opened the door, seeing a torn mattress underneath the other items in there.

'Ted, I got something up here, I'm calling... I don't know, but I'm bringing both of them in,' John said, walking down the stairs. 'The study is... if I didn't know better, I'd say they kept him as a slave.'

'That bad?'

'Worse, there could be... well, it makes my father look good,' John muttered.

* * *

Ron groaned as he woke up, pulling his shirt off he walked towards the bathroom, barely aware of anything going on around him. He saw someone was in the shower, and her form was one he found very pleasing. His hands wandered towards the curtain, starting to pull it aside to get a better view before he saw the ceiling for a moment, then nothing.

Harry woke up, hearing Nym's voice over the shower, and occasional thump of two fleshy objects striking each other. He looked to see his pants were right by the bed and reached down to pick them up. Though he didn't notice it, they rose to meet his hand after he became a little more aware. He pulled them on, not bothering with the belt, walking towards the noise that woke him. He entered the bathroom seeing Nym was still fresh from the shower kicking Ron's prone form.

'Nym, I'm liking the show, but you need to cover up,' Harry said as he pulled the largest towel off the wall, then wrapped it around her. She looked at him, her expression darting between grateful and extremely annoyed.

'Thanks Harry,' Nym said, hugging Harry.

'Walked in on you?'

'Yeah, though I guess it could have been worse.'

'Don't continue, I actually want to eat some breakfast.'

'I wouldn't, at least not to you,' Nym replied, walking towards their shared room.

'Minx,' Harry whispered, then turned off the shower, before carrying Ron back to his room in the house. He was about to knock on the door when Nym opened it, throwing him a loose shirt before she sauntered down the stairs, her pants looking like they had been glued to her.

'I know what you're thinking about,' Nym called out as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

'And that would be?' Harry asked, following her.

'My pants,' Nym replied, taking a seat at the table.

'Well, I was more thinking about taking you on a holiday,' Harry countered, starting on the waffles on the table, filling a plate for Nym before himself.

'You were?'

'After this morning, well, I think we might need to do it for Ron's safety, you've got a great right hook.'

'How did you know it was right?' Nym asked, a little shocked.

'You're fork, it's in your right hand at the moment, so I guessed,' Harry replied casually, taking a bite of his own breakfast. 'You wanted to go on a holiday?'

'Yeah, well, there's what's going on here, and I want to get away. I think we'd be able to quick trip to Diagon Alley, get the Goblins to give us a nice chunk of pounds, get out of here.'

'Alright, you've won me over,' Nym replied, holding her fork up, in Harry's direction. He quickly grabbed hold of the fork, stealing it from her hand.

'Oi, that's mine,' Nym started, before she felt the section of waffle in her mouth. 'Tasty.'

Sirius stopped in the doorway, seeing Harry and Tonks lost in their own world, and a tiny part jealous of them as well. He wished he could just simply pack up and leave the same way they could, and if what he heard of their conversation, they would just be able to go to the penthouse they spoke about the previous night.

He walked back to his room, writing a letter to Gringotts, giving Harry full access to his vaults, and more importantly, the right to take the swords from his vault. If anything, knowing the goblins, they'd just about force Harry to take them. He couldn't help but laugh, drawing Molly's and Arthur's attention quickly. He wondered why Harry would even consider going to Diagon Alley, after all he would been recognised instantly. A sudden thought entered the three minds, and it was all the same in every case. Harry had mastered more abilities as a Metamorphagus. Their next thoughts were again identical. Harry would be fine, no matter what he went through, he'd survive, and just maybe, prosper for it.

* * *

'So, should I shout dead man walking?' Harry joked as both he and Nym entered Diagon Alley, walking straight down the alley, no-one recognising him. He'd not even changed his form from his base, which seemed to make no sense to him, though he knew he changed alot, he didn't believe it was that drastic. They finally reached Gringotts, one of the two goblins out the front stood in front of Harry, passing him a letter. He read it, before he walked into the bank, following the directions in the letter. He reached a door, Nym looking at him with a puzzled expression.

'I know, it's like we're expected, did you see anyone else at the table?' Harry asked, feeling just as puzzled as Nym was. They both knocked on the door, no-one opening the door after minute. Harry shrugged, and pushed the door, nothing bar a small table with a pair of sheathed swords in the same belt, one long, the other short. The other item was a check book, which Harry picked up first. He picked the check book, placing it inside his jacket pocket. He looked at Nym who looked even more puzzled. She kept on trying to pick up the swords, but they seemed to dance away from her hands, barely moving, if it was the right word.

'Harry, what's going on?' Nym started. 'I've never seen anything like it.'

'Neither have I,' Harry said, walking to her side. He picked up the belt, the swords starting to glow faintly, then disappeared, a plain silver ring, the carved outer surface resembling a Celtic design.

'That I didn't expect,' Nym said slowly, each syllable clearly sounded.

'Neither did I,' Harry said, trying to pull the ring off, but it just wouldn't move.

'We've got the check out a few more things, but we can pay off the penthouse, and maybe get that holiday booked,' Nym said, a frown appearing, then disappearing.

'What is it?' Harry asked, pulling her into a hug.

'Well, I've always wanted to go to Ibiza...' Nym started. She looked at Harry as he placed a finger on her lips.

'So do I, but what's this about?' he asked, their voices no more than a whisper.

'I've just got nothing to wear for the beach,' Nym mock complained, her eyes showing her smile.

'And I'm sure you've got a few places in mind,' harry replied, leading Nym out of the room, back to the car.

Nym couldn't help but smile, wondering just what Harry would be thinking when he saw what she had in mind.


	17. Chapter 16

Nym lay back in the seat in Business class, Harry sitting next to her, though he had the aisle seat. She couldn't believe how much he had organised in the one day, not only the flight, but hotel, as well as some furniture they liked being sent into storage till they returned and finally took possession of the penthouse he'd bought. Again, a few minutes after he'd sorted the hotel out he'd called her parents, and asked them to hold onto some clothes for the pair, at least till they returned.

She looked out of the small window, seeing the tarmac of the runway shoot by, the painted lines solid they had so much speed. She reached for Harry's hand, as he seemed to be dozing for the moment. He opened his eyes quickly, looking at Nym.

'Hey, what is it?' he asked, his eyes solely focused on Nym.

'I swear you used magic to get this going,' Nym said, smiling widely.

'I don't know, I just made some phone calls, and everything just worked. We've got to get lucky some time, huh?'

'Yeah. We do,' Nym replied. 'I don't know, with everything the way it is back home, I don't know what to think.'

'Neither do I, so I don't,' Harry countered, before a hostess coughed gently, getting both of their attention.

'Would you like anything to drink?' she asked, first looking at Harry, then Nym.

'Would an eighteen year old single malt be out of the question?' Harry asked.

'No, of course not sir, would Highland Park be acceptable?' she asked.

'Certainly, Nym?' Harry continued.

'Oh, just the white, please,' Nym said, before the drinks were placed in front of them. They both thanked the hostess, before she moved backwards, soft whispers behind them telling them just what the people behind them ordered. They sipped their drinks, waiting for the movie to start. Nym adjusted her seat, the seat almost moulding to her shape as she moved around. She looked at Harry, who was reading a magazine. Every few seconds a frown line appeared, and just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared, Harry focused on it beyond anything else. He took a small sip from his glass, before placing it back on the fold down table.

'Anything of interest?'Nym asked.

'A few things, I'm trying to get a better idea of how to keep the investments growing,' Harry replied. 'Though, it's a little over my head if I'm honest. There's so much to consider.'

'Prefer the simple life?'

'Honestly, yes, I didn't think it could be so complex,' Harry said as he set the magazine aside. 'That, or it's for professionals in the field.'

'I don't know Harry.'

'Neither do I, but I think we can work something out later.'

'We're going on a holiday.'

'Thanks for reminding me,' Harry said, both he and Nym smiling at the other.

'What about plans for the holiday itself?'

'I was thinking going out for the music, and to relax, spend some time on the beach, time with each other, get away from everything.'

'Doing nothing can be pretty hard.'

'Sure, it can, be we'll work something out.'

'You will, I'll enjoy it,' Nym said, something in her voice getting Harry's attention. As far as he knew it was a promise, but he couldn't work out what.

'You sure about that Nym? We always worked things out,' Harry said, looking at the small screen in front of him he saw the movie was starting. 'Are you interested?'

'A little, not too bad for a first date huh?'

'Not too bad at all,' Harry said, looking back at the screen the starting credits rolling.

The in flight meal was served about half way through the movie, Harry a little annoyed at the distraction if he was honest, while Nym had lost interest and was listening to some music. They both ate in silence, focusing on what they were doing before. As the movie wound to a close, the final credits starting, Harry looked over at Nym, who faced the window, her head at a gentle angle. He shook her hand gently, trying to get her attention. She didn't seem to notice, before she shifted slightly, the headphones moving away from her ears. She turned her head towards Harry, her state of sleep now entirely obvious.

Harry couldn't help but smile, before covering her with a blanket, then resting for the flight himself.

* * *

'Sir?' the hostess said, gently shaking Harry's arm.

'Oh sorry,' Harry mumbled. 'The tray right?'

'Yes sir,' the hostess said, before moving down the aisle.

Harry locked the tray back into the stowed position, doing the same for Nym before trying to wake her. He shook her gently, getting no reaction. He tried it again, Nym muttering something before she rubbed her eyes, before she smiled at Harry.

'We're here?' she asked, sounding very groggy.

'Yeah, we are,' Harry replied. 'We're starting to land...'

Harry and Nym listened to the captain's announcement, glad they had worn loose summer clothing when they left England. They adjusted their seats, feeling the descent in altitude start, before the plane eventually touched down at the air port. They waited another ten minutes, the plane eventually reaching the terminal, Harry and Nym of one the first few to leave the plane. They made their way through the terminal, shouts in at least three different languages echoing through the halls.

They made their way through the terminal, eventually seeing where they would collect their suitcases, but a person holding a card with Harry's surname in a suit.

'You never said which hotel, did you?' Nym asked.

'It's five star,' Harry replied. 'Don't tell me they sent the limo.'

'Limo?' Nym asked, looking at Harry intently.

'Well, I wanted to see the town a bit by taxi,' Harry said.

'Just... don't ever stop being you,' Nym said, walking towards the man holding the card up, Harry a step behind her.

* * *

'Hey Hermione, where do you think Harry and Tonks are?' Ginny asked, sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed.

'I don't know, Harry said he wanted to go to Ibiza,' Hermione replied.

'Where's Ibiza?'

'It in the Mediterranean Sea, near Spain,' Hermione said. 'I don't know anymore sorry.'

'No, that's fine, I just wanted to know.'

'What about Harry?'

'I'm glad he's happy. After last year... he deserves it, you know?'

'Yeah, I guess so.'

Both girls remained silent for a moment before they heard the voice of Molly Weasley echoing through the house, Sirius's gentle laughter barely audible from their shared room.

'Mum's still at it,' Ginny said, neither a complaint or statement, but something in between the two.

'Yeah, Nym got him good enough for me,' Hermione said.

'Nym?' Ginny asked, almost matching the same expression Hermione had when Harry first said that name.

'She seems to like it,' Hermione whispered.

'I know, I can only think of her as Nym now,' Ginny said. 'How red do you think Ron is?'

'Tomato?' Hermione asked, both girls quickly running down the stairs going to spy on Ron.

* * *

'We have our own butler,' Nym said slowly. 'I guess we are really rich. It seems weird.'

'Yeah, I know,' Harry replied. 'What would you like to do tonight?'

'Let's stay in, dinner on the balcony?'

'Sure, seven?'

'Yeah, seven. Is there anything we need to do?'

'Clothes away, car waiting for us. How about we have a drive through the city for a bit, come back, relax a little before dinner, get over the jet lag,' Harry said, heading towards the door, the room key in hand.

'Alright, I'm with you,' Nym called out, following Harry out of the room a second after he'd left it. They found the car set aside them quite easily, Harry navigating the streets around the hotel easily. The more they drove the more they saw, night clubs almost lining some streets. As Harry turned around, slowly making his way back to the hotel Nym couldn't help but look towards the ocean, glad of Harry's choice of hotel.

She was shaken gently, seeing they had arrived back at the hotel, and it was almost six thirty.

'Nym?' Harry asked.

'Oh, sorry, I just drifted for a bit,' Nym replied.

'I'm going to go for a bit of swim before dinner, alright?'

'Yeah, go on, I'll get changed. It's warmer than I thought,' Nym said, adjusting her shirt slightly.

'You could always join me for a swim?'

'A bit tired, I've got a few things I want to do.'

'Alright, you know where I am,' Harry said, unlocking the door to their room. Nym watched him as he collected his bathers, before going into the bathroom. She walked into the bedroom after Harry left, pulling a few items from her hand luggage. She saw the bathroom, the bath deep and inviting. She started the taps, running a nice warm bath to wash after the flight. She wondered what the hotel had available for dinner, but she was sure they'd both enjoy whatever it was.

She undressed, leaving her current clothes hanging on the side of the bath. A room as elegant as this was to be appreciated. She sank into the water, the steam clouding her vision. She sighed in relief, feeling all of her worries leave her instantly.

Harry swam, enjoying the warm water of the pool. He couldn't help but feel relaxed as the sun started to set over the ocean, the change in light telling him it was time to dry off and head back to the room for dinner. He pulled on the loose shirt he took with him, walking towards the elevator for his room and his room alone. He shook his head for a moment, knowing it was the same in the flat. The penthouse in Portsmouth had its own elevator, it needed the key to just open the door. He saw the door to the room open, seeing Nym's clothes from the flight on the bed. They seemed to have been folded up, as if she'd had a bath while he'd gone for a swim.

'Ready for dinner?' Harry called as he walked into the room. He caught sight of Nym sitting on the balcony, a loose fitting blue and white summer dress grabbing his attention quickly. 'Relaxed are we?'

'Very, thank you,' Nym said as she stood up, the fabric, while it stuck her, revealed very little.

'Time for dinner?' Harry asked, stopping by the phone.

'Yes,' Nym said, barely able to hear Harry from her position. She watched as Harry finished ordering their dinner before he walked onto the balcony. 'Finished?'

'Just the wine list to decide, but we'll wait for that,' Harry said, pulling Nym into a hug. He gently ran a hand down her leg, while his other ran up her back. 'You know I love you.'

'I know,' Nym said softly, starting to kiss Harry. They pulled apart slightly, both of them smiling at the other. 'Let's have dinner.'

'I can't agree with you more,' Harry said, helping Nym into a seat before he opened the door, three of the hotel's staff bringing their dinner to the table on the balcony. The setting sun cast shadows over the balcony, while not blinding either Harry or Nym. Both of them couldn't think of a better way to start their holiday.


	18. Chapter 17

Nym lay on her back, enjoying the sunset, though her head still hurt from the night before. She didn't drink as much as Harry did, not by a long shot. He didn't seem to be hung over, though he didn't look entirely healthy either. He looked better since he woke up, their late brunch making him feel alot better. He seemed to be enjoying the music as much as she did, though she'd seen the light in his eyes after they'd been to a few night clubs, their names beyond her at the moment.

'You look a little green,' Nym said, dressed in little more than a bikini and towel.

'I feel like grass,' Harry groaned. 'I wish I turned down that last drink at Armada... that guy's a tank.'

'Yeah, he was,' Nym replied. 'How much did you drink last night?'

'After ten I lost count.'

'My last count was fifteen, hun.'

'Damn, that was more than I thought.'

'You'd think the guys at the bars would know your order by now, after last night.'

'Yeah, well, they'd know you. I'm sure every man in the club wanted you last night.'

'Not like you,' Nym countered. 'They want me for my pants.'

'So do I,' Harry said, sitting next to her. 'But there's something else I want more, it's what's in your head and heart I love more.'

'And that's why I'm here with you,' Nym said, sitting up to kiss Harry briefly. She could taste a trace of whiskey on his breath, from last night she knew. 'Brush your teeth Harry I can still taste it...'

'Yeah, so can I... even after breakfast,' Harry complained. 'Not sure I'm drinking that brand again.'

'Still, you enjoyed the music?'

'I loved it, especially that last DJ, whatever his name was.'

'Yeah, that was good.'

'Great more like,' Harry said, looking at the ocean. 'Urgh...'

'World goes whirly, twirly?' Nym asked.

'Oh yeah,' Harry said softly, rubbing his temples.

'Relax, you'll be fine,' Nym said.

'I will, I might just stay in tonight,' Harry said, leaning back into the chair. Nym shifted so Harry had more room. They lay next to each other, their butler waiting in the shade by the chair.

'Would sir like a drink?' he asked.

'Soft and filling, that ice coffee of yours would be brilliant,' Harry said.

'For both of us, please,' Nym quickly added.

'Certainly,' he said, then bowed gently before he disappeared. He reappeared a few minutes later, a large glass jug of ice coffee on a tray with two large glasses for each of them.

'Thank you, take the afternoon off if you want, we'll not be needing anything for a while,' Harry said.

'Thank you sir,' the butler said, then disappeared.

'He's too damned good at that,' Harry complained as he poured two large glasses of ice coffee.

'Yeah, tell me about it, some of the time I think he's there, and he's not, other times I swear he just appears when I'm half dressed.'

'You're half dressed now.'

'I suppose I am.'

'I could wear less if it would help?'

'Nah, you're good. Don't want to get sun burn.'

'You sure about that?'

'Yesterday at the pool I needed a stick or something... you should have seen how many looks you got.'

'I'm not that good looking,' Harry countered, sipping his own drink, the perspiration running down the side of the glass in the mid morning sun.

'You're gorgeous,' Nym said, rolling onto Harry.

'You're better than I'll ever be,' Harry said sincerely, his eyes telling Nym telling her far more than his words ever could.

'You know how to make me feel good,' Nym said, kissing Harry. She felt his hand tracing its way down her waist, then her leg, feeling sparks after his touch. She could feel Harry's reaction, as strong as ever.

'Right here? Aren't we a little exposed?' Harry asked, his hot breathe teasing her with its gentle touch.

'Half... the... fun,' Nym replied, slowly grinding her hips against his.

'Fun huh?' Harry whispered, his hands slowly edging their way up her back, finding the knot in her bikini top, it falling apart with a gentle tug.

* * *

Sirius looked at the Weasley's and Hermione, everyone of them ready to go to Hogwarts, missing the most important member of the group. The letter he was sent from Gringotts told him that the rest of Harry's funds would be released to him gradually, as not to raise the suspicions of the muggle banks and governments. He wondered how much money Harry would have at the end, rumours that it was the Potter account that kept the Wizarding World stable, vast sums of money that made sure the excesses of certain families in balance. What's more, some legends had the Potter line going all the way back to Merlin's time, perhaps even before then. There was no way to confirm any of these rumours, but still, they persisted.

'Sirius, why are you smiling?' Molly asked.

'I'm just thinking about Harry,' Sirius said. 'And how he's probably enjoying himself, not a concern in the world.'

'That's hardly fair, he should be worried about getting back into Hogwarts,' Molly complained. 'He's just a little lost at the moment.'

'Hardly lost, more found than lost,' Sirius countered.

'He's just got to get back to Hogwarts and finish his schooling,' Molly started, though she stopped when Sirius starting to shake his head. 'You should haven't had told anything about his money. He's just going to go and spend it all.'

'Harry is more than ready for whatever he's gone and set himself up for,' Sirius said, starting up the stairs. 'He's gone and sorted his own life out.'

'Yeah Mum, you should be happy for him, he's not at those stupid muggles anymore,' Ginny said. 'He's got a chance to make his own life, not the one that was made for him.'

'Be quiet Ginny, just worry about yourself,' Molly said, somewhat sharper than she expected to sound. She caught sight of the glare she was sent by her daughter. 'Don't worry Ginny, when all of this is sorted out Harry will come back to Hogwarts.'

'What if he doesn't want to go back?' Ginny asked.

'He'll be happy when all of this is sorted out, I know it,' Molly replied, Sirius and Ginny the only ones wondering _if_ Harry was coming back, not when.

* * *

Nym stayed in her current position, never having so much fun in her underwear. She had less fun out of them, some ex boyfriends having no stamina at all. She felt Harry gently running his hand over her thighs, his touch different to before. She moaned softly in appreciation, kissing his neck.

'Don't stop,' Nym muttered. 'Whatever you did...'

'Still feeling it huh?' Harry asked, kissing her gently. Again, like before the gesture was full of affection, not just passion.

'Yeah,' Nym replied, her words meant only for him. 'I don't want to move at all.'

'Then it's good we're staying in then?'

'Yeah, we are,' Nym replied, moving herself into a better position, Harry covering her with her towel once she settled, her body resting on his. 'Harry?'

'Yeah?' Harry asked, now gently brushing her hair with his fingers.

'Don't ever change,' Nym said slowly hearing Harry's heat beat as she adjusted her position again.

'For you, never,' Harry replied, both content to hold the other for the moment.

The sun moved slowly in the sky, it's descent long and gradual, Harry and Nym enjoying the warmth it gave off, nothing like what previously though summer was back in England. Nym could tell Harry was resting, but not asleep, just as she was.

'I wonder what's going on back home?' Nym asked after a long silence, only the faint sounds of the ocean reaching the pair.

'I think they'll be taking Hermione and the others to school, and Ron will be barely packed five minutes before they need to leave,' Harry started. 'Sirius would be laughing at something, I don't know what, any others?'

'Remus would be with the others watching everyone,' Nym added.

'I think I prefer what we're doing,' Harry commented.

'Yeah, me too, and this morning too,' Nym said, kissing Harry's cheek.

'Definitely after this morning,' Harry added, kissing her back.

* * *

'What is this?' Cornelius Fudge asked, looking at the letter from Gringotts on his desk. 'They can't simply just raise interest like this!'

'Actually, Minister, they can,' Percy Weasley replied. 'If you look at the letter their capital has been dramatically reduced. They need to maintain a solid base line to keep the interest rates as they were.'

'Who ordered this to happen Weatherby?' Cornelius asked. 'Are they being converted in muggle money?'

'I believe so Minister, the goblins are tight lipped as ever,' Percy countered, long giving up on trying to get them to use his proper name. He was tired of it, and now with the goblins having to refinance Gringotts it was going to be hard. He wondered if he could move in with Penelope and her family, his ties to his own beyond repair for the moment.

'Find out who order this and make them undo it!' Cornelius all but yelled. 'It's bad enough with Dumbledore trying to get rid of me and Potter supporting him.'

'I doubt that sir, Potter has not been seen for a while,' Percy replied, though there was a report that Harry Potter had left the country, in the company of the now former auror Nymphadora Tonks. He didn't know what to think on the matter. He'd known Harry, of sorts, and he didn't seem to be capable of such an underhanded attack. If he was right, remembering his only sister's first year he faced something that could kill with a single glance, and he faced it head on.

'Get the Prophet to step up their attacks on Potter, that'll make him attack us and we can get him in our control,' Cornelius ordered.

'Yes sir,' Percy replied, something in his heart telling him he'd chosen the wrong side, not just against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but ethically as well.

'Before you go Weatherby, send a letter to the goblins telling them not to raise the interest rate on loans. We'll find whoever caused this and make them pay for every single knut,' Cornelius added.

'Yes Minister,' Percy replied, wondering again if it really was too late to apologise to his family.


	19. Chapter 18

Ron tried to keep himself awake, stuck next to a sixth year Ravenclaw prefect so he didn't have to endure Draco Malfoy for the meeting.

_He's as bad as Percy_ Ron thought, stifling a yawn. Hermione looked focused, as if she was in the middle of a test and doing her best to use the exact words the professor's did. Ron blinked for a few seconds.

'Mr Weasley I'd like you to patrol with Mr Malfoy,' the head boy said, drawing protests from both of them.

'I'm not patrolling with _that_,' Draco shouted. 'I refuse to.'

'Not the only one,' Ron muttered, his thought turning to the vast number of _accidents_ Malfoy could suffer on patrol. Especially what the twins could do if they had a bit of inside knowledge.

'Miss Granger, would you patrol with Mr Weasley then?' the head boy asked.

'Certainly,' Hermione replied quickly.

'Now that is settled this meeting is over,' the head boy started, Ron tuning his words out entirely.

'This is going to be a _good_ year,' Hermione said, the moment they left the meeting room.

'I don't think so,' Ron countered. 'Look at Malfoy, we all know who got him that badge.'

'I'm sure that he earned it,' Hermione countered.

'Harry would agree with me, I bet he's already gone to find our cabin,' Ron said, only to have to duck to the side, the previously mentioned prefect ran by screaming, bats made of mucus circling him like vultures. 'Told you so.'

'I was wrong, okay?' Hermione asked. 'Ginny shouldn't have cursed him though.'

_Better her than me_ Ron thought. He wondered for a moment, looking up at the sky the final traces of London disappearing from his view. He hoped Harry was okay, wherever he was.

* * *

Nym looked at the suitcases, the last days of their holiday passing like hours. Again, they had gone to clubs, the only difference was that the number of drinks they had each. Another passed with the two of them doing little more than swimming and relaxing by the pool, the final one spent on the beach, both of them taking on all comers in a volleyball competition. They enjoyed the game, but not enough to consider playing it when they were back in England. Harry looked distracted for a moment, he seemed to be trying to think about something, but couldn't place it.

'Harry, you look scattered,' Nym, said, touching his shoulder, surprise etched on his face. He would have jumped through the ceiling if he had the strength.

'Yeah, I kinda miss not going back to Hogwarts,' Harry said after a moment. 'It's... I'm glad where I am, but I can't help but think of what could have happened if I was elsewhere.'

'No, I understand,' Nym said. 'How much longer?'

'We could leave now, if you want.'

'A drink or two at the airport?'

'One or two, we could do with the sleep, red eye flight back,' Harry commented. He rubbed the thumb of the same hand along the ring, his eyes shut for a moment.

'Almost makes me like portkeys,' Nym said looking at Harry's deep green eyes. She felt like he was searching her soul for a moment.

'Almost?'

'Almost,' Nym repeated. 'Still prefer to fly. So much more comfortable.'

'Brooms or plane?'

'Either, especially business class.'

'Me too,' Harry said, hugging Nym. She placed her head on his shoulder, she could feel his breathing, slow and steady.

'What is it?' Nym asked.

'I just need a moment to process everything I guess, it just sunk in I'm flying back to England and a muggle life.'

'It did?'

'Yeah, after everything, the money, the house, the holiday, you, it just all sorta hit me at once. I was going on getting everything ready and now that it's here, I don't know anymore.'

'Don't what anymore?'

'Anything, everything, well, cept one thing, I love you. Always will.'

'Love you too,' Nym replied quickly. 'What do you think we're going to find when we get back? Lots of boxes?'

'I err, as strange as this sounds, I hired someone to build the flat to the plan I gave them. We can literally walk in and crash on the bed.'

'People do that?'

'This person does,' Harry said, checking his watch. 'We really should go now.'

'Yeah, sure, I'll check the room.'

'I've done that, five times.'

'Well, you might have forgot something,' Nym countered. 'Like a box.'

'For what?' Harry asked.

'The balcony,' Nym shouted from the bathroom. Harry was confused for a moment, but finally worked out what she meant. He chuckled softly, the skirt Nym was wearing stuck out of the doorway, clear she was still checking the bathroom. He crept up behind her, one hand trailing along her thighs, slowly moving its way to her hips.

'But I still have that, technically,' Harry countered pulling her up so he could kiss her.

'Plenty of that time for that later,' Nym said, the rest of her words lots to Harry's kiss. They pulled apart after a few seconds, both of them lost in the other. 'Come on, we've got to go.'

'We do,' Harry said, collecting the heavier of the three suitcases.

* * *

Percy walked back to his office, the dozen scrolls he was presented by Gringotts on behalf of their director and managing council desperate to escape his grasp. He finally made it into the elevator, knowing he'd have lot of reading tonight. A few moments passed, the elevator reaching the floor he needed.

He dropped the scrolls onto his desk, three falling onto the floor, and another falling into his bin. He barely saved that from the bins shredding charm, one end of the scrolls a little worse for wear. He looked to fireplace, the soft flames emerging from it providing too little light for the moment. A second later, and two flicks of his wand a roaring fire appeared. He rubbed his eyes, looking at the back of the fireplace. Another few more seconds passed, deciding to call Penelope to speak to her, at least for a moment. He saw her face appear in the fire, almost seeing her actual face in front of him.

'Penelope, is this a good time?' Percy asked.

'Oh, hello Percy, I didn't think you'd call,' Penelope said. 'How have you been?'

'Good, thank you, I was wondering... if we could have lunch, together?' Percy asked, stuttering the last part. 'I'd like to get your opinion on some things.'

'Not more work Percy,' Penelope started to complain. She looked shocked when Percy coughed to get her attention.

'No, not work, something else, actually,' Percy said. 'The Leaky Cauldron?'

'Sure, I'll find you there around midday?' Penelope said, her smile warming his soul.

'Yes, thank you,' Percy replied, watching the fire return to normal. He walked back to his chair, dropping in it heavily. He pulled out the secret draw, the order within still something he didn't believe. On the other hand he wasn't as skilled in charms as Penelope was, her current status as a trainee auror would mean he could confirm the document.

He read the order again, ordering the Dementer's Kiss to be given to Harry Potter and anyone with him. Potentially if what he heard through the auror corps was true, that could have meant the whole street, nearly fifty souls taken for one. On the other hand it could just be propaganda made by Dumbledore to discredit the Ministry. He wasn't sure which idea he preferred. The idea that Dumbledore decided to take over the Ministry was bad, but the idea that Fudge and Umbridge would work together to actually kill Harry was something else. He was no fan of the Boy-Who-Lived, but owed him for saving his only sister. If only for her, he would find the truth about everything that was going on. He rolled the scroll up, the ministry decree disappearing into his sleeve with a practised ease. One minute later as Minister Fudge entered the office there was no sign of anything except the scrolls Percy had just collected from Gringotts.

'Weatherby, did the goblins do as I ask?' Fudge demanded.

'No Minister, they gave me these scrolls, I'll give you a report on their contents this afternoon,' Percy said flatly.

'Very well, I'll expect it hand delivered before I leave,' Fudge said, then walked out of the office. Percy caught the edge of the Minister's words, something about having to tell Lucius something. Percy shook his head, knowing he'd have to read very quickly to get the report done. He checked the clock, seeing it was only ten in the morning he reached for the eagle feather quill and inkpot, starting on his report of the goblins attitude at the bank.

* * *

Harry and Nym staggered from the elevator, the keys almost falling from Harry's hand.

'Not drinking on flights that late again,' Harry complained, leaving the suitcases by the door. Nym followed him, dropping hers away from his and then pushing the door shut behind her. She opened it again, seeing the keys still in the lock. She pulled the keys out, and shut the door softly. As she turned around she saw Harry rubbing his shin.

'Stupid glass coffee table top,' Harry muttered, walking around the sofa, heading straight for the bed.

'Thanks for the warning,' Nym said, moving around Harry and going straight for the bathroom. She washed her face, still feeling like the victim of a herd of hippogriffs, unicorns and gryphons, she walked back to main bedroom, seeing Harry already asleep and in bed. She saw his clothes on the small ledge than ran around the bed, enough for a good size book, even some of the larger spell books, not that they were allowed any, would fit quite comfortably. She, like Harry, stripped off as she walked towards the bed, not even her underwear surviving the trip across the bedroom. She climbed in, even in his sleep one arm snaking around her waist, holding her close. She dozed off quickly, equally as tired as Harry was, but couldn't fall asleep.

'Thank you Harry,' Nym whispered, lying on his chest, his heartbeat lulling her into a deep sleep. One filled with dreams of children, each one having the wildest colour hair she could think of.


	20. Chapter 19

Nym woke up, the bed empty except for her. She saw a note on the side of the bed frame, no draws in the any of the bedside tables. She read the note, smiling, before she turned it over, pulling the form off the back, skim reading it. She put it down, wondering how Harry could have organised something so quickly. The application form was already filled out, all she had to do was sign it. A folded towel sat on the opposite corner of the bed from her, pulling it towards her she wrapped it around herself, the towel still feeling warm. She walked into the bathroom, the window over the city, the hints of the port distant. She turned on the shower, steam filling the large room.

'Thank you Harry,' Nym said, focusing on her shower. She dressed quickly after her shower, tying her hair back for the day she looked in the kitchen, Harry at the stove, a few steel cases sitting by his feet under the counter.

'Hey,' Tonks said, sitting at the long bench. A moment passed and a plate with an omelette with mushrooms in it. 'Thanks for the police application, I was going to go and get it myself but...

Harry nodded, hiding his confusion. He'd not done anything, he was going out to get the forms, but the station had run out. 'It's okay, don't worry about it.'

'Do you think you'll go out again today?'

'No, I don't think so, I stopped by a video store, I hired some movies, I thought a few days in before we did anything could be nice,' Harry said. He looked down to the steel cases for a moment.

'What else?' Nym asked, nudging one of the cases.

'These? I liked the clubs, for the music, so I stopped at a music equipment store,' Harry explained.

'So you want to turn this place to a club?' Nym teased.

'If I get to see in some of your dresses, yes,' Harry replied, kissing Nym for a moment, his hand gently brushing her cheek. Nym raised an eye brow in reply, Harry continuing after a moment. 'I want to try and do what the DJ's did.'

'Did you find some good records?'

'I looked for a few, I've got a good start.'

'You'll have to do a mix or two for me.'

'Not yet, I want to sound proof that free room...'

'This floor?'

'No, the one above,' Harry countered. 'I think the one that looks over the street would be the better side.'

'What about the rest of it?'

'Studio office?'

'That could work. Do you want to plan it out today?'

'Got catalogues?'

'Plenty.'

'Great, let's get started then.'

Nym looked through the pile of catalogues, pulling out one around half way to the bottom. She saw it was on audio equipment and cables, pushing it to Harry's side, she pulled another one, this one on furniture. She looked through it, only dining sets and outdoor setting. She went back to the pile, still looking for the right one. She looked through a few more, still not finding one that had what she thought Harry liked. She sighed, looking at Harry, effortlessly working at the bench top, the knife a blur as he cut through some mushrooms, adding them to the onions in the pan.

She wondered how he cooked so effortlessly, and even had the passion for it after all he went through before. There was something in his eyes after he'd been cooking, a light that said he really liked what he was doing. She also wondered if there was some way he was doing magic, but there was no way he could, not being able to even enter any magical alley let alone cast a spell. Yet still, he worked magic in the kitchen.

Another catalogue joined the pile to be thrown out, nothing vaguely close to what would work for the apartment. They needed a desk, it was the only thing that he appeared to not think about before they left. She looked up, Harry breaking eggs with a single hand into a bowl with milk, stirring so quickly his hand a blur. Another moment later the mix was in the pan, Harry spinning the pan around.

Nym tried to keep track of him, but everything he did just was that bit too fast to follow. It seemed only another minute passed before he was plating the food up, chilled orange juice pulled from the fridge. She put the catalogue in her hands down, distracted by the smell wafting up from the plate. Harry smiled at her, that same glow she associated with Harry making some other type of almost magic, he couldn't produce any other type.

'Colours first?' Nym asked after the first mouthful, everything else that day could not have gone better.

* * *

Molly sat in the kitchen of the Burrow, annoyed with alot of people, Sirius the most at the moment. He had this indescribable joy at the constant news articles that were about Harry, and who they thought to be Harry. Unusually the papers, including the Prophet were right. Harry looked tanned, happy and healthy, with Tonks looking to be a similar state.

Sirius couldn't be happier, his jokes often blue in nature when he read they'd come back from what was seen as a party island. Not only that the _clothes _Tonks were wearing were hardly decent, not even the skimpiest robes were as revealing as the dress that Tonks would wear out. It also seemed that they were sleeping together, not just sharing a room. As much as she wished them well, it was hardly proper for them to be so close until they were married. It was how Molly had been brought up, and it was how Tonks and Harry should have been raised. She thought about her own daughter for a moment, hoping she would never face this type of publicity.

Her thoughts turned to her own family, Bill and Charlie cheering with Sirius as progressively more revealing pictures of Tonks and Harry, far more of Tonks, appeared. Arthur frowned when he saw the photo's at first, but smiled when he saw how close Harry and Tonks appeared. They shared a look that she and Arthur shared, and a few of her friends shared with their husbands. She wanted to be very happy for them, and where they were living now was something she would love to call her own for the space it had, certainly not for the design. She wondered how they could stand being there, up so high with nothing to stop them falling.

The later shots of the penthouse, if she remembered the word correctly, had small trees on the balcony, lemons or limes, some bushes, the almost ripe berries just waiting for that moment extra they needed to be ready to be used. The most recent picture was of Harry setting something up, she tried to remember what they were, turn desks or similar. Every day, if Harry was working or not he'd go out and check record stores, buying albums.

A few shots in the news covered his work as well, from diving trucks and forklifts to working as a labourer for a company. He looked happy at work, but not like he did when he was on the turn desks. When he was on the turn desks there was something in his stance that sang, nothing that happened seemed to drag him down.

She wondered why the room with the turn desks in had the strange ribbed wall. She wondered if it had something to do with sound proofing, after all neither he or Tonks could cast proper sound proofing charms.

* * *

Nym hated the fact Harry had somehow killed all of the sound coming from the studio he set up. She'd listened to some of his mixes, and really liked what he did. There was an energy the music on Ibiza had in them, they just made everything feel warmer. She was still waiting for the police to process her application, and Harry had left to go to work, his boots already battered by the few weeks he'd worked, never more than three days a week. She remembered the first time he'd come back from work, so dust his hair was starting to go grey. His shirt turned the water brown, but she would never forget the way he looked with just the shorts and boots on. She made a promise to go on a trip to Australia sometime in the future, just so she could see him like that again.

She walked into the office, seeing a CD in the player, the headphones plugged in. She turned on the stereo, pulling the large headphones on she listened to the starting beat, a sound she could hear from any of the good DJ's on Ibiza. The more she listened to it, the more she liked the, mix of tracks leaving her smiling, and thinking of Ibiza. She stopped the track before the end, writing on a CD case a name she felt was appropriate, with the name DJ Exile.

She wondered what Harry would think when it was played.

* * *

'Hey Harry, lunch,' Andrew called, barely heard of the forklift's engine.

'Already, I've just warmed up,' Harry shouted back.

'Not all of us work out at home, your porn star keeps you busy,' Andrew countered, Harry pushing him gently.

'She's still waiting on the police to respond to her application.'

'Uniform sex is kinky sex.'

'Bite me,' Harry said, starting to laugh. 'You guys just don't get it.'

'Get what?' John asked.

'Her, I hope you never do, I got it good, and I'm not sharing,' Harry said, chewing biting into the sandwich. He'd add more cheese next time he used the recipe for the snitzel, the crumbing mix a little bland for his liking.

'Don't tell me she cooks as well...' Andrew started, Harry picking up a piece of broken pallet, before he quietened down. 'Okay, she doesn't cook.'

'Show some respect, she's a right wench,' John chuckled.

'Yeah yeah, laugh as much as you like, just remember who she delivered lunch,' Harry said, laughing.

'I remembered that, and her skirt,' Andrew added.

'Keep your eyes above the hemline,' Harry teased. 'And the bust line. The floor needs a clean, but your drool, save it.'

'You might as well make us blinders, if she's coming back,' Andrew complained. 'If you're just complaining about how we look at her, then what do you do to a guy that doesn't get the message.'

'Leave them to her, it's...' Harry started.

'Worse,' John and Andrew finished.

John, Andrew and Harry all looked at the battered radio, Harry instantly recognising the mix, since it was his after all.

'Guy's straight from Ibiza,' John said, as if it was a complaint. 'Sounds great though.'

'Not bad, and I hate this stuff,' Andrew added, Harry smiled for a moment.

'So why don't you two get your girlfriends here?' Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. 'It's fair now?'

John muttered something, Andrew picking up on it quickly.

'What's that? He's the only one of us to have a girlfriend?' Andrew asked.

Another muttered remark from John met Andrew's words. 'Harry's the only one who can do that.'

'Do what?' Harry asked. 'Do I need Nym to help me?'

'Yeah, you do,' Andrew said, frowning.


	21. Chapter 20

Kingsley pushed the buzzer for the pent house, holding it down for a second. He knew Tonks was home, if not Harry, but Harry didn't keep to any constant routine. A few seconds later the door to the pent house elevator opened, Kingsley walking into it, pushing the only button. The elevator started to rise, far faster than what he was used to at the Ministry. The door opened after a few more seconds, Nym dressed in casual clothes waiting by the door.

'Kingsley, you just missed Harry, he should be back in a few minutes,' Nym said, stepping backwards. 'Can I get you a drink of anything?'

'Thank you, tea, please,' Kingsley said. 'Could I take a seat?'

'Go on,' Nym replied, moving to the kitchen. Kingsley walked through the penthouse, trying to see if he could identify anything magical. He saw nothing that seemed to be out of place in the modern apartment, something he could appreciate, since it wasn't in his taste. He smiled in reply when Tonks passed him a mug of tea, just the way he liked it. A few moments later Harry entered, a pair of boxes in his hand, Tonks calling out they'd had a guest, and who it was.

'Kingsley, good to see you,' Harry started, passing Tonks one of the boxes. 'Staying for lunch?'

'No, I've been asked to inspect the penthouse, for magical items,' Kingsley said. 'Albus tried to stop it, but his position isn't what it used to. He did ask, that I tell you what is going on.'

'There's nothing magical I know of,' Harry said, unconsciously touching his ring. Kingsley saw the ring, and could feel nothing coming from it. He was sure Harry didn't realise what he was doing, or how the ring felt dead to his own magic. He stopped spinning the ring around his finger, but it didn't seem to shift from the position on his finger at all. It stayed in exactly the same spot, relatively speaking.

'Has anyone warded this place?' Kingsley asked, reading the confusion on both Harry and Tonks.

'You were sure he was a...' Harry started. 'Nym, you were sure?'

'I was,' Tonks replied quickly. 'There was no way...'

'Your home is better protected than Hogwarts, according to the people who scanned the wards,' Kingsley started. He tried to remember as many details as he could, something that went over his head, neither Harry or Tonks, Nym to Harry, could explain.

'Nothing, I've not done any magic, that I know of,' Harry said, starting on his pizza.

'Same here, I've not changed anything, I even bought some hair dye,' Tonks added, her hair changing slightly, her confusion leaking through whatever barriers she had in her mind to keep it to its natural colour.

'What else?' Harry asked. 'Is there something else they're going after me for?'

'No yet, but if there was any proof,' Kingsley started, detailing the change in the wizarding world, and how little a galleon was worth now. He saw how concerned Harry was for the Weasley's, but he did his best assure them everything was okay on their behalf. They were one of the few that was okay, the Malfoy wealth, while still high, was being eaten through with increased interest on repayments for their many loans. All too quickly, he was back at the Ministry, still unable to portkey or apparate from the pent house, with a report that would not leave some people in his office very happy.

* * *

Percy didn't believe the situation he was in. He'd been sitting on his hands for a while now, Penelope's reaction to the order he showed her still in his mind. He could never forget the expression, the idea that someone she'd seen at Hogwarts, and the person, who if rumours were to be believed, slew the basilisk that ran rampant through Hogwarts for a while, would have been so viciously attacked by the current Minister, let alone the Ministry.

Furthermore, some of the Potter accounts had been transferred into muggle currency, and because they had been removed from what Percy could tell was the base line the goblins used to keep the other families from having too great an effect on the economy, there was trouble. He'd spoken to his father at the office, passing on some of his little savings to help with the food cost at home, but his father desperately tried to avoid taking the money. In the end he relented, with the promise that Molly would hear of it, and he was welcome any time to stay, if it was required.

He wondered how much longer the reporter would be, a person so average looking the best Percy could describe him was average, there was nothing that stood out about him. He had the right paper tucked in the right pocket, Percy sighing in relief.

'I take it you have something interesting,' he started, Percy pushing another paper over. This one was a business one, the documents he managed to copy hidden inside.

'Yes, page fifteen has an interesting article, I wonder if the goblins would like to confirm it?' Percy asked, watching the man go to page, his eyes widening quickly when he saw the first article.

'Yes, I wonder, these are...' the man started, his voice wavering for a few seconds. 'I'm sorry, this is quite a shock.'

'Yes, it was hard to believe, but I can assure you, the research is quite thorough, I'm envious, in fact,' Percy added. He was hardly envious of what Harry was enduring, but the resources he had access to were astounding, if the reports were entirely true. He still didn't believe any one person could be that wealthy, the Malfoy fortune only a fraction, and not a particularly large one at that of the total. Also, if that was the total after it was drawn on very heavily to set Harry up in the muggle world, then Percy wondered how wealthy Harry really was.

'As am I, this is quite an article, we'll have to continue this another day, I must excuse myself, my lunch break is far shorter than I like,' the man said, shaking Percy's hand.

'Please, don't mind me, I'm meeting someone in a few minutes,' Percy replied, standing up. He'd barely had time to sit down when Penelope arrived, none the wiser for the previous occupant in the stall.

'Percy, how are you?' Penelope asked, sitting down opposite Percy.

'Better than I've been, have you thought about what I asked?' Percy asked, far more nervous than he'd been before, and he had to remind himself it should be the other way round, considering what he just leaked to the press, and one of the more series papers that circulated through the wizarding world.

'I have, I'd like to, at least till I can find a better rent,' Penelope replied quickly.

Percy smiled, his nervousness spiking. 'I... hope you'll stay, for a while, they're only going up.'

'I know, I've only got one week before I have to shift,' Penelope complained, looking at the new prices on the menu. 'It's so much harder now, there's even talk of pay rises, in every department.'

'I know, I hope they make the right decision,' Percy said, ordering a small lunch for himself.

'You know how they'll do it, knuts, then galleons,' Penelope said, her meaning obvious.

'I'm _sure_ it will be fair,' Percy said, knowing where the Accounting committee would set the pay rise, after all it wasn't every day you found out that your Minister was pulling a few extra thousand galleons a year than he should. There was going to be quite a shock when that committee met later in the week, and the books were really opened. This was against the same minister keeping wages at the office locked in for the last few years, in fact, back to when Percy started Hogwarts.

'If you're sure, then it can't be too bad,' Penelope said, their meals arriving. 'Do you think we could start this weekend, I've got so much to pack, and the landlord...'

'We can start as soon as you wish,' Percy said, picking up his cutlery. He watched Penelope for a moment, wondering if there was some way she would consider taking him back.

* * *

'Hey, guys, Sunset Islands,' Andrew shouted, turning the small stereo as high as it would go before the distortion really kicked in.

'Third time this hour,' Harry complained.

'Not like there's going to be a fourth, it's almost beer o'clock,' John added. 'I want to see this guy live, he's got a way of just... making things feel better.'

_You are_ Harry replied mentally, Nym strangely silent on how the radio station got the mix. He didn't think it was that good, it was just him experimenting with a few tracks and a beat he associated with Ibiza, yet it was getting alot of air time, and what was worse, it was being played on multiple stations. He set himself a time after dinner to ask Nym about it, and if she'd been sending any more of his work out to the radio stations, but considering her time at the police academy just started, he'd barely get a coherent answer out of her, and she was getting up long before he was five days a week.

He could see John in the distance, three bottles of lager in a row on the gas forklift. Harry walked over to him, checking for anything left out of place, the last orders for the day waiting for the paper work to go with them before they went sent out.

'We can start early, we've finished for the week, so if you want tomorrow off Harry, take it,' John said, passing Harry a bottle.

'I might do that, there's a few things I can do,' Harry said after a sip. He'd been surprised when it happened the first time, his second week on the job, but now it was a good way to relax after a long shift, and it wasn't like he was ever drunk when he got home. They only ever had a bottle, each after all.

'Listen to something other than it?' Andrew asked, leaning against the forklift. 'I wouldn't mind if they played it less, but I still like it.'

'I get that, just... not so much, one every two hours is enough,' Harry said, his words half complaining. 'I just want to hear something else every so often.'

'I wonder if the guy has an album?' John asked.

'I've not seen anything,' Andrew said, then explained how he wasn't going out to buy it for himself, but for a relative. Harry was pretty sure he was lying, like the time he supposed put the regional manager's car up in the racking. It still made for a good story, and Harry wondered if that's why the top bay in one row looked a little curved.

'If he does, then he does, can't they find something else to play?' Harry asked.

'Not if people keep on asking for it,' John said, walking back to the radio, which was by the bin, his empty bottle thrown into the bin. Harry heard the ringing from the bottle, then the radio host informing that he was not going to be playing again, for the rest of the day as it was starting to drive him crazy.

_He's not the only one_ Harry mentally added, checking the clock for the time. It seemed like the second hand was taking hours to move around the clock face, the last minute before they could knock off just starting.

'How's she dealing with the academy?' Andrew asked.

'Dead tired, been like that since she started,' Harry replied, leaving out the details. She'd fallen asleep in the bath once this week, and he'd already carried her to bed twice with it only being Wednesday. 'She's doing well.'

'Good to hear,' John said, back to the group. 'See you Friday Harry.'

'Yeah, don't let this place get too messy,' Harry said, heading towards the side door. He'd walked to work, as he always did, not wanting to drive anything after a drink, especially a forklift. He'd already made a few mistakes, but then with the way Andrew and John reacted, they weren't too serious. If they were, then he'd not still be working here.


	22. Chapter 21

Nym was glad she was home, the ever present smell of Harry's cooking exciting her stomach long before she could reach the kitchen. Unusually, Harry hadn't waited for her to get home, a plate and cutlery already in the sink. She quickly served herself, then looked for Harry, the curtains on the balcony around the lounge room open, Harry sitting outside, something in his hands for the moment. It looked like a large coin, the sky dark for the moment, clouds in the distance hiding the moon.

'Late class, our instructor was sick and his replacement was late,' Nym said, sitting by Harry and starting on the stew.

'It's okay, I saw the text,' Harry said, his voice slightly distant. 'When did you send out the record to the radio station?'

Nym paused, her mouth full of food. She swallowed it slowly, looking at Harry worried for a moment.

'I'm not angry, I'm... the guys at work love it, it's just... I would have liked you to ask first, okay?' Harry asked.

'I occasionally snuck up and listened to the recording, it just sounded perfect,' Nym said, looking at what was in Harry's hand. 'I'm sorry, it just seemed to be such a waste to not let other people hear it.'

Nym watched as Harry continued to spin the object in his hands around a few more times, before stopping. He looked at her, a spark of mischief appearing.

'Heads, it's over and done with, and you get to help me make a single, tails, you owe me, deal?' Harry asked.

'Deal,' Nym said, Harry flinging the coin high up into the air. He didn't seem to worry about catching it, Nym looking very confused. She looked around, no sign of the coin at all, till the moon reappeared in the distance, the clouds over it clearing quickly.

'Heads,' Harry said simply.

'How?' Nym asked. 'You can't have done any magic...'

'I was stretching, and I wanted a coin, and there it was, I didn't realise what it was till then,' Harry said, still not quite believing what he'd done.

'Harry, I really do owe you, I... actually feel bad about it now,' Nym said, losing her appetite for the moment.

'Eat up, you've got a tough day tomorrow, we'll finish this later, okay?'

'Alright,' Nym said, back to eating, if a little mechanically. She wanted to enjoy the stew, as it was one of the better meals Harry had made, to date, but her thoughts kept on going back to the song she named and gave to the local radio station that played the club music. She finished far quicker than she expected, she looked back into the penthouse, Harry stretched out on the sofa, his feet in the air and his eyes shut, his usual position when he was thinking. She walked back to the kitchen, pulling her shoes off before she walked over the lounge Harry was in, finding there was space for her she lay beside him, Harry wrapping an arm around her.

'Harry, if I knew...' Nym started, Harry pulling her atop him, his eyes focused on hers.

'Stop, for a moment, please?' Harry asked. Nym nodded, her hair still tied back, trying to avoid his gaze as best she could. She looked into his eyes for a moment, while some of the mischief still remained, there was something else, a thought that seemed to be far clearer than it was a moment ago. 'I wouldn't have had the courage to do what you did. I just... you know what I do, and how I mix. I'm not sure I'll ever be totally happy with my own work. This is going to sound strange, but a part of me is glad you sent to the radio station.'

'Really?' Nym asked, wondering where this was going.

'It's still me in here, and I still don't like what it means to have my name, but this, I enjoy it, I _like_ doing it, and if other people think I'm good at it...' Harry said, clearly still working through his thoughts.

'Just needed a kick to get started?'

'Yeah, a pretty big one.'

'Gladly, are we okay?'

'We're okay, more than that. We're good.'

Harry cupped Nym's cheeks, pulling her lips towards his own. He kissed her gently, Nym responding quickly. She stretched out, her legs wrapping around his. Harry shifted one of his hands to her waist, gently caressing her side he continued to kiss her for a few seconds longer. He pulled back slightly, her eyes glowing gently in the light. 'We _are_ good Nym?'

'We're excellent,' Nym replied, setting on top of Harry. She felt him pull her hair free, combing it out with his fingers. 'We have a single to make.'

'Tomorrow night sweetheart, I like being here,' Harry replied after a few seconds.

Nym smiled, not needing to reply.

* * *

Newsstands all through the wizarding England were swamped when the London Oracle finally reached them. The front page was on Ministry corruption, which was a staple of the Oracle, one of the few papers to try to keep the worst excesses in the public eye, but the evidence to back it up was damning. The worst came to light on the inside cover, a duplicate of the order to have Harry Potter Kissed, people stunned that such an order existed.

Whether or not the article was believed, it raised alot of questions, the Wizengot session of that afternoon quickly reinstating alot of the powers lost by Albus Dumbledore. An investigation was the second fastest action of the day, countless families on the bench looking at how the action of a few caused them so much financial pain. The one suffering the greatest under the raised interest rates was the Malfoys, many of their loans taking to help pay off older loans, little of their original wealth left.

Hogwarts nearly exploded with the news, those in Gryffindor house gathering in support of Harry, desperately writing letters, yet no owl would accept them. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws quickly added their support to the Gryffindors, Slytherin standing alone against them, till that house split, one half shocked that such venom could be directed against someone they occasionally shared class with. The few to not care, even celebrate came from those who were from families that were Dark, or supported them.

Like the rest of wizarding England, the polarised views led to blows, the points after that day hadn't looked so poor for any house, as much as the Slytherin head of house tried to change that fact. Albus faced a similar situation with trying to override the exile, nothing he knew, or tried could break the order. Diagon Alley, as with many others were now physically sealed to Harry and Tonks, while they could see them, never again could they enter them. Likewise, their wands were barred to them, he could only thank who ever warded their home, whoever it was had knowledge far beyond his own. Perhaps it was the goblins, they knew far more than even the oldest families did.

Later that week another report in the Oracle left people stunned. Not only was the Minister proven to be a criminal, illegally taking money from Ministry coffers, but where the money came from was revealed, his assets seized, and used to back pay Ministry employees for nearly eight years. After that there was some left, but not enough to restore some semblance of balance to the wizarding world.

Everyone could feel a storm was coming, and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Then perhaps worst of all, the attacks started. The first night was the worst, three dozen families targeted, a small village left all but deserted, everyone tortured to death. One more thing would show how bad things had truly become, what little sign there was of Harry, only an address, left everyone's mind, he was now totally lost to the wizarding world. Nothing Albus, or the Order of the Phoenix could do found him. The penthouse was still there, as was the furniture, but no matter how much they searched for them, they couldn't be found. It was as if they had somehow rendered themselves completely invisible and totally undetectable.

It was magic, everyone was certain, but no-one knew how to undo it.

* * *

'It's been three weeks Harry, and it's only a single,' Nym said, brightly. 'Come on, it's not getting any better. It's not like whiskey.'

'I know, I'm...' Harry started. 'It's all but named, and I've got a remix off of that DJ I did that set before from the club, we just need to get it to the label.'

'I'll drop it off, it's in my beat for tomorrow,' Nym said, trying to get Harry to make his mind up.

'Do it, just after tomorrow... wear something nice, that new dress of yours,' Harry said, a hint of shyness in his voice.

'Any reason?'

'I can't say it's a surprise?'

'A good one?'

'A very good one,' Harry said, focused solely on Nym. 'I mean it, drop it off tomorrow.'

'I will, you better go soon, your set starts in an hour, and you know the traffic,' Nym said, kissing Harry. 'Don't forget the recorder, either.'

'I packed it already,' Harry said. 'You should have seen everyone dancing, it was great.'

'Next week, I've got an early one remember?'

'I did, just... wait for tomorrow okay?' Harry asked.

'Said like that, I don't think I can,' Nym teased, Harry kissing her before he carried the steel cases with his turntables towards the elevator, gone in a few seconds. She looked out of the window, their car driving into the early evening, Harry lost from her sight in a few seconds. She walked back inside, the late autumn weather meaning they spent far more time inside than they did before. She, and Harry, rarely used the heating, yet the temperature was always perfect, never too hot, or cold. The floor seemed to be the source of the heat, especially when she had to wake up for early morning starts.

She wondered why Kingsley hadn't visited again, after all the impression she got was that the Ministry would hound them for every single time they even looked at a witch or wizard. She was sure she'd seen Order members throughout Portsmouth, but they seemed to look straight through her, as if she didn't exist. She called out to a friend, but she was ignored for some reason. She hoped nothing bad was going on, the last she heard was not good for her, or Harry. Beyond that, she knew nothing, and it was starting to scare her a little. She seen some news stories on the BBC that made her think of giants or werewolves, Death Eaters as well, if she remembered the details of her Auror instruction correctly, but very little detail beyond that.

She tried to search the internet, nothing more than rumours and supposition on the forums and news boards she found, Harry having no better luck at finding out any information. He'd found some information relating to his ring, which worried both of them. The pattern was what one site called the Excalibur pattern, the mythology of Arthur and Merlin telling them it was returned the Lady in the Lake, the same being who forged it. Why his ring carried the same pattern, and why there was a short sword as well remained a mystery to them, the images attached nothing like what she or Harry saw at Gringotts all that time back.

She turned the television off, nothing worth watching for the rest of the night, not that she would be up for much longer. She reached for the remote to the stereo, selecting the third try, listening to the tracks Harry had on them she wondered if he should go for the sound he was known for, the sunset beat as he called it, or go for a more house style. She preferred the sunset beat, the warmth it was able to send across made everything just feel better. On the other hand his house sound had a strength to it, a fundamental scream deep inside that made you feel alive, and dance that much harder because of it.

She flicked back a few tracks, hearing more of the sunset beat, a sudden thought sending her back to full wakefulness. There was no reason he couldn't have a two disc album, one for his house sound, the other for the sunset beat. She scribbled down a few notes on track order, Harry far better at this than she could ever hope to be. She checked the clock, far later than she expected it to be, quickly showering she felt her heart race when she thought about his surprise. She was looking forward to tomorrow, and whatever it would bring.

* * *

A/N: To answer some reviews and clarify a few things.

Beat - the way Nym uses it, it's her patrol for the day, shift if you will. Yes, she is a cadet, I don't know how the police up there train, but I think a portion of it will be on the job If you know better, please bear with me, it's not exactly the easiest subject to research, and if you do know better, please don't be afraid to say I got it wrong.

Reviews now:

In general, there is not much filler in this story, there is magic, if you know what to look for, the last few chapters had a good bit of it. This is partly inspired by a mini-series of Merlin I like, with Sam Neill as Merlin, what set this apart is how they portrayed the magic. I'm not going to ruin the show, but the way it was done worked very well. I've done something similar in this, after all.... actually, PM me if you work it out. The journey is far more important than the destination.

Even the title is a clue after all.

jademornin, lager not liquor. Beer in other words, Google or Wiki lager, it's nowhere near to enough to get drunk off, I used to have the single drink after work, and I was never drunk. That doesn't mean I really want to operate machinery that weighs the best part of four metric tonne. Yes, fork lifts do weigh that much, if you don't believe me, well, I could tell you what to look for on the sfaety compliance plate, and how to read it, but then you'd need to have a look at a fork lift. Forklifts might not go that fast, but remember they have metal tynes, and can easily go straight through walls, cars, steel and people. Technically, Harry is drinking on the job, but it's not like his working after he's been drinking. He was heading home after all.


	23. Chapter 22

Harry stepped out of the club, the music muted when the doors shut. He put the two cases down, another show he'd felt couldn't have gone better. He heard some voices coming from down the alley, magic seeming to dance in between his fingers for a moment, his ring moving of its own accord for a second He felt the sword in his hands, knowing what it was, but not daring to look at it.

He moved towards the sound around two bins the sword point trailing just above the ground, a ripple appearing in the now fluid concrete. He heard the voices far clearer now, shrieks of pain reaching his ears.

'Another muggle, good,' the first of the group of Death Eater's said, a spell aimed at Harry. He stood still for a moment, wishing for a shield, one appearing from nothing, the dull metal reflecting the spell.

'Merlin's name,' the first Death Eater muttered, not believing what he saw.

'I don't like being invoked like that,' Harry countered, hoping the bluff would work. More spells shot at Harry, most of them blocked with the shield, one cut in half with the sword. An idea struck Harry, touching the tip of the sword to the concrete he wished for the concrete to swallow the Death Eaters. As soon as the point touched the ground the Death Eaters were sucked into the material as if it was quick sand. His let the shield fall, gone before it touched the ground, the gentle ripples from the quick sand reaching Harry, though he seemed to float on the liquid with the victim of their attack. He pulled the tip free of the concrete, solid in a second, only the heads of the Death Eater's above. The shouted spells to no visible effect, somehow their magic had been grounded too.

Harry walked over to the woman they were torturing, her body pulled in as tightly as she could.

'You're okay,' Harry started, another feeling of magic and his ring was back. 'I'll take you to the nearest hospital.'

The woman swung her fist out, Harry catching it gently.

'I promise, they're not going to hurt you anymore,' Harry said, the woman moving to sit up, tears running freely down her face. 'Come on, it's okay now.' She fell against Harry, her tears absorbed by his thick shirt. It took another minute for Harry to led her to his car and load the turntables and mixer into the boot, cracks of apparition reaching his ears. He looked at the aurors, oblivious to his presence, showing no sign they even saw him. A moment later he was out on the street, the woman still crying, her tears slowing, but not stopping.

_This day could have started better _Harry thought, helping her into the Emergency Department, the nurses looking at him, then calling for a stretcher for the woman. He helped her onto it, before he walked back to his car, hoping the woman would be alright.

* * *

Kingsley with the other aurors looked confused. They knew alot about magic, but there was no way they could explain the level of magic they were sensing. Someone, somehow had turned concrete into quicksand, and not only that, it had the effect of grounding the magic of anyone who was standing too close to one of the Death Eaters. He watched as some of the younger aurors de-masked them, taking pictures to keep some physical evidence of who they had caught.

'Kingsley, do you have any idea?' Amelia Bones asked, stunned to see two people from her department trapped in the concrete.

'No, I don't,' Kingsley replied quickly. 'I... it's nothing.'

'What is it?' Amelia asked.

'We've been asked to search for Harry Potter, I thought I saw someone... just for a moment,' Kingsley replied. He hoped he didn't give too much away.

'He's in alot of danger, do you have any reports of a victim?'

'Someone was dropped at the local hospital, I tried to get a description of the man that dropped her off, but they're confused, none of them match, one said he was short with blue eyes, others tall, blonde and brown eyed.'

'Which describes half of London?'

Kingsley nodded his reply. 'I don't understand how he could just vanish like that. The same with Tonks.'

'Neither do I, I'll get my sections curse breakers to see if they can do anything,' Amelia said, the looks she sent her former employees one of pure loathing. 'Make sure it's by the books, I don't want anything untoward to happen to them.'

'It won't,' Kingsley promised, already drafting a letter to Albus in his mind. He heard the rumours of the moon disappearing for while. It had been attributed to sudden cloudy weather, but even he could feel the magic from deep inside the Ministry offices. He was thankful the club was so close, no words would have been heard over the bass line. He could make out the song being played now, wishing it was DJ Exile for a second, before he shook his head. He'd have some time to listen to his songs later, he had to focus on keeping the area free of muggles.

* * *

Nym pulled the zip up, the pleats in the black dress swaying gently as she continued to tease the zip up.

'Someone's got a hot date,' Jill called from across the change room.

'Don't you know it,' Nym replied.

'So how is Harry? I'm surprised he didn't ask for the uniform,' Jill continued, Nym throwing her towel at her fellow cadet, and friend. She caught it when Jill threw it back, hanging it up.

'He's good, he's got the album ready to go,' Nym replied. She stopped in front of the mirror, wondering about make up for a second, but remembered exactly what Harry liked. She picked up the brush by the sink, brushing her hair out neatly.

'Do I get a signed copy?' Jill teased, standing next to Nym.

'Ask him nicely enough and you will,' Nym replied, both women smiling.

'You'll knock his socks off, think he'll ask?'

'I don't know, but I don't know if I want him to,' Nym started. 'He's the best, and I don't want anyone else, but I'm really happy where we are now.'

'At least one of us is lucky,' Jill said, her mock sigh dramatically overacted. 'How do us average Jane's compete with women like you I never know!'

'Yeah yeah,' Nym snorted, both women smiling again. 'Anyway, it's not like you've been short on dates recently. Wasn't he a suspect anyway?'

'He wasn't a suspect,' Jill countered. 'At no point was he a suspect, he was a witness.'

'That makes it better?'

'He wasn't a witness for long anyway, the charges were dropped,' Jill continued. 'Not my type anyhow.'

'Harry's not your type either, he's mine,' Nym teased, both women laughing for a few moments.

'You two are great, I wouldn't dare,' Jill said. 'Claire's new one on the other hand...'

'I might tell her you said that,' Nym replied. She smiled at the mirror, everything she could do, she'd done.

'Are you sure you don't want to borrow some make up?' Jill asked.

'Maybe that lipstick,' Nym said after a few seconds, the soft material hugged her frame like nothing else she'd ever worn, every single curve trapped perfectly. She wondered what Harry had done to get ready for their date, not that he had to do much other than be at her side for it to be perfect.

'This one?' Jill asked, holding out the bright ruby red tube.

'Thanks,' Nym said, quickly applying it.

'I'll call the council, tell them to get the street sweepers ready, the streets will need a good clean,' Jill said. 'Good luck, you two deserve it.'

'We make our own, see you tomorrow,' Nym called out, before she walked out of the change room, a few of her colleagues looking at her, the men stunned with the change and more than a few wolf whistles followed her out of the station. She saw the cab waiting for her, the man driving it needing a second to process the directions he'd been told. She checked her purse, more than enough for the fair in there.

She wondered what Harry had planned for their date, her shifts and his sessions hadn't been kind to their relationship, either she'd been asleep, or he'd just be getting in as she'd left for work this last week. She thought for a moment about some of the other aurors she worked with, the women treating her somewhat coldly, not that she ever showed her real form to them. She hoped they were all okay, the lack of news she could find, and confirm was starting to worry her. She pushed those thoughts away, bringing her mind back to Harry and what he had planned. She couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

Sirius hated the waiting, Kingsley said he'd found something important, but gave no details beyond that. Even with a large number of the incompetent or corrupt staff at the Ministry gone, there were some risks you just don't take.

Sirius turned the moment he heard the sound, Kingsley stepping out of the fire, still in his uniform.

'Kingsley, what is it?' Sirius asked.

'I hope you could give me a statement about what happened around the 31st of October 1981,' Kingsley said formally. 'The charges against you have not been dropped, but your warrant has. It will be reviewed, pending an investigation. You are not under arrest either. '

'What's happened?' Sirius asked, wondering if he should have kept his wand on him.

'A certain rat was found,' Kingsley explained, passing a photograph over. 'He was questioned at the scene, leaving a certain trial in doubt.'

Sirius smiled, Pettigrew stuck in concrete, the expression constantly moving, going from anger to sorrow. 'How? Couldn't he have just transformed?'

'We don't know, the concrete seemed to ground all magic,' Kingsley said. 'Even our curse breakers lost theirs for a while, till they worked out what spell it was. They'd not seen it, ever. I think one said it was over a hundred years since it was last used, and even then it took the most powerful witch of her generation to cast it.'

'Harry?' Sirius asked.

'I don't know, I saw someone, for a moment, I couldn't describe him if I tried,' Kingsley said, his tone now more casual. 'It could have been, I really don't know.'

'You wanted a statement?' Sirius asked, Kingsley sitting a bit straighter, a quill in his hand, the parchment enchanted to only accept his penmanship.

* * *

Nym's heart raced, her hands slightly sweaty. She never felt the elevator ride to their apartment take so long. It may be a penthouse, but it felt like their apartment more than anything else. She wondered what Harry had cooked, as the elevator seemed to smell of it, gentle hints of rosemary and thyme reaching her nose. She tugged on the hem of the dress, though it reached just above her knee it always seemed to ride up. She felt the stop, and the doors opened to their apartment.

The curtains seemed to be drawn, but instead of the white, a thin black material kept out alot of light, more than it could in her mind. She looked into the kitchen, the table set up with a bottle of wine and candles, the other lights on their lowest settings. She walked forward a moment, her heels bringing her closer to Harry's height. He stepped out from the kitchen, a plate in each hand. He put them on the table, not noticing her for a moment.

'I thought this was supposed to be a date?' Nym asked. 'It's bad form to not acknowledge her presence.'

Harry smiled at her, reaching her quickly he kissed her, his hands cupping her cheeks. 'Sorry sweetheart, I was in my own little world.'

'Plenty of space for me?' Nym asked, drawing on his cheekiness.

'Always,' Harry replied, kissing her again. 'Close your eyes, for a moment.'

Nym did as she was asked, Harry stepping behind her. She felt something against her neck, a fine chain rubbing against her skin. She opened her eyes and looked down at the pendant, the jewel encrusted silver reflecting the candlelight. She ran her thumb over the diamond in the middle, a multitude of colours reflected by it, but most of all she could see a gentle pink tone to the gem.

'It's beautiful, I...' she started, Harry again kissing her.

'No more than you,' Harry replied. 'Come on, this should be my best yet.' Harry led Nym over to the table, seating her before he sat down, pouring two glasses of wine. He took a sip, before he reached for Nym's hand. 'We'd not really had a proper date, I felt it was about time.'

'Thank you Harry,' Nym said, leaning forward to kiss him briefly. 'But I should find out if this is your best.'

Harry smiled in reply, both of them eating quickly, bursts of conversation carried through the meal, the bottle of wine slowly disappearing. Harry finished first, Nym a minute later, her guess as if he was waiting for her to finish. He stood up, pulling the remote for the stereo from his pocket he turned it on, gentle music floating from the speakers.

'May I?' Harry asked, standing by Nym. She placed her hand in his, standing up effortlessly she was quickly held against his chest, Harry looking at her with all of his feelings in his eyes. Nym used the extra height, gently kissing Harry, the hand on her waist tracing circles on her hips, the fabric rubbing against her skin. She deepened the kiss, both her hands around his face, his other hand at the back of her neck. She felt Harry slide his hand down the back of her leg, nothing between the pair bar their clothes. She could feel his belt buckle against her stomach, his hand now touching bare skin, before it started to move slowly upwards. Sparks seemed to dance from his fingers to her skin and back again, Nym moaning softly.

'Are we in the wrong room?' Harry whispered as he broke the kiss, focused solely on her eyes.

Nym started on the buttons of his shirt, the first one the hardest to undo, Harry's hand continuing their journey. 'Any room alone with you is the right one.'

Harry smiled, his other hand finding the zip to the dress after a few tries, Nym guiding him to the sofa.


	24. Chapter 23

Nym woke up slowly, smelling breakfast she looked at the time, and panicked. She didn't realise what the time was, and her shift started in little over an hour and a half. She wrapped the towel around herself, dashing to the kitchen she saw Harry cooking, his expression peaceful. He looked at her, then the time, cutting off her remarks about being late with a kiss that left her week at the knees.

'Relax, I've not got anything to do today, my manager said it would be better if I relaxed before the release,' Harry said once he pulled back. 'Everything's going to be ready when you've finished. Then I'll drop you off at the station.'

'Thanks Harry,' Nym whispered, walking back to their bedroom, then to the ensuite. She showered, not as long as she would have liked, but long enough to relax slightly, then dress, she looked in the mirror, the sunlight reflecting off the mirror she returned to the kitchen, Harry true to his words had breakfast ready.

'Something I want to ask you to think about, at least for a little while,' Harry started, putting a plate and glass of orange juice in front of Nym. 'Once the album is out I've been asked to put on a show or two in London. I thought since it was so close to Christmas we could stay up there over Christmas, then I could do a few shows as we made our way back down.'

'Or you could, I'm not sure I could get the leave,' Nym replied. Harry looked at her for a moment, as if he noticed something but she pushed the thought away, concentrating on what he was asking. 'I'd like that, it's been a while since I had a proper Christmas at home.'

'Alright, I'll make the calls, see what Chris can do,' Harry replied. 'Nym, thanks for putting up with my hours recently. They've been shocking.'

'Thanks for putting up with mine,' Nym replied, kissing Harry over the table. 'We should go shortly.'

'Finish your breakfast, then we'll go,' Harry said, both of them needing a second to return to their meals. Nym finished before Harry, checking that she'd not forgotten anything she was at the door to the penthouse as Harry got the keys. A tiny part of her would enjoy the chance to be dropped off at work, none of her workmates only ever having seen an Aston Martin in a movie or on TV. The rest of it was just glad Harry was able to drop her off, she'd not been late once, and she didn't want it to be today. There was supposed to be some important people reviewing them today.

She sat in the passenger seat, her seatbelt on quickly, Harry turning the music on, enough to block out the sound from outside the car, Nym not recognising the music, either as his or someone else.

'New mix?' she asked.

'Yeah, I was working on last night for a bit, I wanted something more tranquil,' Harry replied, keeping his eyes focused on the traffic. She listened to it a few times through, Harry not looking too annoyed when she restarted the track.

'It sounds good,' Nym said, before she noticed she was opposite the police station. She leaned over to kiss Harry briefly before she got out, crossing during a break in the traffic she reached the change rooms quickly, waved through by one constable as he held the normally locked door open for her.

'Thanks,' she shouted before entering the change room, both Jill and Claire almost ready.

'Hey, we thought you'd be late,' Jill said, her shirt halfway buttoned. Nym opened her locker, then pulled her shirt off, Jill and Claire focused on the thin chain around her neck.

'So that's what he bought you, no rock?' Claire asked. Jill chuckled for a moment, but stopped when Nym turned to look at the pair.

'That's some rock in there, what's the colour?' Jill asked.

'Pink, I think Harry said it was an Argyle diamond,' Nym replied, starting to button up her shirt. She was stopped when Jill pulled the amulet closer to her.

'Harry bought you a pink Argyle diamond?' Jill asked. 'Why am I asking this question when I can see it in front of me?'

'No idea, what's so special about them?' Claire asked, dressed and hair tied back, but still in the change room.

'Oh, I don't know, they're Australian to start off with and that's one of the rarest colours?' Jill asked.

'Expensive?' Claire asked.

'I have no idea, I didn't know Harry bought it for me,' Nym said.

'Expensive. How much does he make from the DJ'ing?' Jill asked.

'Enough, I guess, anyway, how do you know so much about diamonds?' Nym asked.

'That suspect?' Claire asked.

'He was a witness, W-I-T-N-E-S-S, and I've not seen him for a while now,' Jill said defensively. She started to chuckle. 'Guess I had that coming?'

'Yeah, you did,' Claire said. 'I'll see you two out there.'

'Sure, hey, good luck,' Jill said, Nym echoing her sentiments.

'Good luck yourself, hope you and Harry haven't burnt it up,' Jill said, moving towards the door a second after Claire did.

'You too, would you mind not telling anyone else? I normally leave it at home?' Nym asked.

'Not a word,' Jill said, quickly leaving the change room. Nym shook her head, clearing the thoughts from her mind. She didn't think anything less of Harry, but didn't know how much effort he'd gone to get the diamond. She ran her thumb over the diamond and smiled. She finished and quickly headed to the briefing room, wondering how the day was going to go.

* * *

Kingsley was in the unusual position of feeling like he'd had a joke played on him. He wanted to check the testimony from the trial, yet everyone he asked to look couldn't seem to find any records of a trial, let alone an arrest. He checked every archive he thought could hold the records, then the ones which shouldn't have, but still no sign there was any paperwork associated with Sirius Black. He reported to a few people his discovery, and that led to an interesting conversation between Rufus and Amelia, one he was not privy to, as he heard quite clearly the discussion.

Every prisoner in Azkaban was now being checked against court records, and if there was any missed paper work an investigation was to be launched immediately. Furthermore, assuming there was no form of any documents and no Dark Mark was found, the person was going to be transferred to Saint Mungo's immediately.

It also looked like Sirius had some assets seized, under what looked to be illegal means. This would produce some interesting news articles over the next few days if it got out. He guessed whoever leaked the order that Harry was to be kissed was close to the former Minister, and he'd get away with it if Kingsley had any say in the matter. The rest of auror department seemed to be busy, though they didn't have the defeated look they did after a Death Eater raid. This one was different, others looked stunned, while a few had this 'I told you so' look.

'Murphy, what is it?' Kingsley asked.

'You should have seen it, I wouldn't have believed it if I wasn't there. This guy, we thought he was a muggle at first, but he kept on walking, then he just caught this spell, as in his hand and just looked at it. He said something, absurd, I don't know what the spell was, but it looked evil, and he said 'that wasn't nice' like it wouldn't have killed him on the spot,' Murphy said. 'The Death Eaters swore Merlin was after them, and I agree, it could have only been Merlin.'

'What about a description?' Kingsley asked.

'No-one of us agree on it, none, it's like he's a different man to every single person,' Murphy said after a second.

'What about the crime scene?'

'Secure, I've left a few aurors there, while we... sort out what really happened.'

'You don't know?'

'I swear by...' Murphy started before he shook his head. 'I can't say that anymore. The buildings themsleves aided him, Merlin, and I don't get how that's possible. Hogwarts is alive, but the buildings seemed to grow together to block escapes, and they'd move apart to let us through.'

Kingsley tried to imagine what was described to him, but couldn't. He also quickly noticed the sudden aversion to say the name, Merlin. Everyone in the room seemed to start to say it, but then stopped, shaking their head or ringing their hands. The more he thought about it, the less he understood. He'd have to speak to the Headmaster this evening, perhaps there was a clue at Hogwarts he had to find for all of this to make sense.

'Alright, I'll check a source of mine,' Kingsley said, quickly flooing to Hogwarts and heading towards the library, the students stunned to see an auror in the school. A few times he caught groups following him, but they quickly returned to whatever they were doing previously when he looked at them. He found nothing in the many books of heraldry or ancestry in the library, and so turned his questions to the headmaster, who was in his office.

'Albus, I have some questions relating to Harry,' Kingsley asked Albus.

'I shall answer what I know,' Albus replied.

'How much do you know of the Potter's ancestry?' Kingsley asked, not wanting to dance around the issue, as Albus often did at the Order meetings.

'Not much, I know his parents were both English, and that carries on for a long way back on James's side. Why do you ask?'

'I have a suspicion I want to confirm,' Kingsley said simply.

'You can't mean that all of thes claims of Merlin are Harry?' Albus asked, stunned at the idea. 'He is banned from magic. His wand is here, there is someway that we would know of it.'

'What if he doesn't know about it?' Kingsley asked. 'What if Merlin had a child, and that child never knew?'

'Possible, but the line would be so thin that...' Albus started. 'It can't be possible. Then the prophecy wouldn't be true.'

'It requires something, which can't be true if Harry is this Merlin,' Albus answered. Kingsley hid a flicker of annoyance, the half answer annoying him. He was used to them from suspects, but not from people that were supposed to be the leaders of the fight against Voldemort.

Kingsley waited for nearly a minute, though it became clear that Albus was not going to continue.

'There has been no word of Harry?' Albus asked, clearly worried about Harry. Kingsley thought he heard something in Albus's voice, possibly regret for not doing more, earlier, but he pushed it aside. He hoped he could follow these leads, the Unspeakables notoriously hard to get information out of, even worse than Albus was.

* * *

Harry sat in the coffee shop, replaying the events of the last ten minutes in his mind. He turned the ring on his hand around, wondering how any of what happened was possible. He wondered for a moment why the Death Eaters reacted to him the way they did, after all it wasn't hard to avoid a spell that seemed to aimed about a foot to his left. They looked shocked when he arrived, the long sword in his hand rather than the ring on his finger.

He did remember catching something in the fight, and throwing it back towards a Death Eater, but there was no way it was a spell, yet that hand now had faintly burnt hair on it. Not only that the Death Eaters seemed to mill about, unable to apparate or portkey away. One Harry had stunned with a blow from the pommel seemed to be unable to leave the alley he was in, as if there was a solid wall in front of him.

He tried to remember what he was thinking about, and he wanted to keep the Death Eaters in one place. He smiled as he remembered their reaction to his presence, and he enjoyed being Merlin, if only each time he found an attack. He wondered how he even found the attack, something in the air around him telling him where he had to be, not to mention his dreams showing him a similar scene, at least before the aurors and Death Eaters arrived.

He saw Nym in the distance, something in his soul wishing for a gentle snow to start, flecks of white falling from the sky landing everywhere, but most noticably in Nym's hair, the long tail flowing down her back. She smiled, their kiss in the slowly falling snow one Harry would always remember, with the question of whether he made it snow, or not.


	25. Chapter 24

Kingsley arrived at what he thought was the third scene like this in a month. The Death Eaters were just gibbering about Merlin, and what he did. He, like the aurors from the first encounter, had become somewhat used to it, but the ones that weren't did not believe what they were being told. One bin moved to swallow a pair of Death Eaters, that pair smelling fouler than anything Kingsley had every encountered before. Others said great beasts with eyes that shone so brightly they were blinded had looked at a stationary lorry. He'd heard stories that ambient magic could turn engines on and off, and it wouldn't surprise him if the lights were left on by the driver, but the way the Death Eaters spoke it was like they'd seen dragons.

What also made it more confusion was that no muggle ever saw the battle. It was like merely because this person claiming to be Merlin was here, then no-one was hurt. Kingsley stopped for a moment, almost tripping over a person stuck in the concrete when he had that thought. He'd never claimed to be Merlin as far as he knew, everyone he knew assumed it was Merlin because they _believed _it to be Merlin. Even with the only known claim of it being Merlin came from the first one, the way it was said made it sound like it was a ploy if he followed his reasoning. Those Death Eaters hadn't escaped yet, so there was no way the others could know of what the person said.

Kingsley for a moment tried to imagine himself in that position, and it's one thing that came quickly to mind. He couldn't think of anything better to do that psyche out your opponents with a claim like that. Especially if he was able to do magic like this person could. Another quick thought later only added evidence to the idea it was Harry, circumstantial at best, but he thought he saw the same person in each town, and while not totally Harry, there was something in the eyes that reminded him of Harry after the ritual. He turned to see Percy Weasley, someone he thought he would never get along with behind him, coughing gently to get his attention.

'Kingsley, same person?' Percy asked, getting some aurors attention by name.

'It looks like it, what does the Minister want to know?' Kingsley asked.

'He suspects... I don't need to finish that,' Percy explained. 'I had hoped that you had something more from this scene than the others.'

'Nothing, it was like this when we found it,' Kingsley said, the last person both people expected to see, but who they hoped was caught previously, was spat out of the large bin, covered in half rotten food.

'I was here on the Minister's orders you mudbloods!' Lucius Malfoy shouted, clearly trying to keep some dignity. This proved to be impossible when the bin spat more rubbish onto him, this smelling far worse than what already covered him. He was quickly taken to Azkaban his wand spat out a moment after he was gone, what looked to be teeth marks in the wooden shaft. A few aurors chuckled, before it was taken as evidence, sealed in one bag with at least a dozen other wands.

'I'll inform everyone of the good news,' Percy said. 'You'll have to excuse me, I hope to see my father before he leaves work.'

'Don't mind us, we'll be here a while yet,' Kingsley said, Percy disappearing in a flash. He was sure of who leaked the documents to the Oracle, but he'd be damned before he gave up Percy to the Fudge loyalists. He expected to be investigating that full time in the next week, some people still trying to get Fudge released. After the damage he'd done, or the current spate of Death Eater attacks he'd thought they'd have given up, but it only seemed to drive them to dig in deeper. They'd hit rock and started with blasting hexes.

'Crawford, anything?' Kingsley asked.

'No, but there's a night club over there, so that might explain why no muggles saw this,' Crawford replied quickly, his eyes focused on the area in front of him.

_No, it couldn't be..._Kingsley thought, the only thing to make sense now confusing everything else.

* * *

Hermione was glad to be back home for Christmas, Percy was going to pick her up before 6pm on Christmas eve to have dinner with the Weasley's with her parents. She was surprised when the invite included her parents, but they didn't refuse and left her wondering if things were as bad as the Daily Prophet seemed to suggest. She'd read the article in the Oracle about what the Minister had planned for Harry and she like many others didn't want to believe it. She couldn't believe that he thought Harry was such a threat he wanted him killed. Ginny actually cried when she read the article, while she and Harry hadn't been the closet of friends, they had gotten close over the time he was in the Order Headquarters.

On top of that, the reward for a confirmed sighting of either Harry or Nym was increased yet again, when more assets linked to the corrupt former Minister of Magic were seized. Hermione couldn't help but think justice was truly being served in this case, the money used to send Harry away was being used to try and find him. She turned to the TV and turned it on, knowing that it would be the music channel in its Christmas wind up. She turned to watch it and her jaw dropped. She saw Harry, on the TV, and he looked the happiest she'd ever seen. She blinked a few times, wondering if it was a dream of some sort, but there Harry was, and there was no doubt in her mind that it was Harry.

'So Harry, apart from making the album have you been spending much time in the studio?' the host asked.

'Recording? No, I've got my own, and I spend some time in there,' Harry replied.

'A new album in the new year?'

'Maybe, I've got a few shows after Christmas and in the New Year, so if you're between London and Portsmouth you might be lucky. I'd be playing New Year's Eve in London, but they've already sold out.'

'Awesome, alright, do you want to introduce the next track? At the end of the show we'll show all of your tour dates.'

'Certainly, I'm DJ Exile, and coming up is the title track on my album, Sunset Islands,' Harry said, before the video clip started.

Hermione grabbed the first bit of parchment she found, starting on a letter. She wished desperately for an owl, but was stunned when one landed on her window, the familiar white of a snowy owl. She looked at the owl for a moment, another spark appearing in her eyes.

* * *

'I told you, he introduced himself as Harry Potter, and he's taller than I am,' Chris complained as another called had gotten his private number asking about Harry, aka Dj Exile. 'Listen to me, I'm not telling you his home address you paparazzi shitbag.'

He sighed when the person hung up, wondering if he should tell Harry about the other calls. He'd been inundated with calls and was still trying to give Harry some time off in between shows as he, and by extension, Nym, travelled back to Portsmouth. He looked to the front of his small home office, his girlfriend and secretary smiling at him with a plate in her hands. Rather than a dinner plate it was a large serving platter, the pizza on it still steaming.

'You are a godsend,' Chris said, starting to eat a piece. He swallowed, waiting for her to finish her piece before he continued. 'Do you know anything about those phone calls, asking for Harry Potter?'

'No, I don't, one person called had the wierdest name I heard of, it was a star or something,' she replied. 'Hold on a moment, I wrote it down.'

Chris waited for a moment, and when he heard the name he had to agree. There was no way he'd forget it either. 'Latin Carol?'

'Sounds like, I did Greek remember?' Carol asked. 'Should I call Harry?'

'No, he was on morning radio,' Chris said. Carol cringed for a moment, Chris knowing exactly what she felt. He'd worked at the local station before he gave it up for managing a few local DJ's, Harry his big break into the market.

'It can wait,' Carol said, pulling another piece from the rapidly disappearing pizza.

* * *

'Professor, I saw Harry,' Hermione said, the news having spread through the Burrow quickly. Almost as quickly a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix was called, everyone allowed in, unusually Ginny, Hermione and Ron found themselves in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

'Did you have a chance to speak to him?' Professor Dumbledore asked. 'Is he well?'

'He's more than well, he looked happy,' Hermione said.

'And why would Potter be happy?' Snape asked, the same drawl he used whenever he spoke Harry's name in full effect. 'He should be scared of the Dark Lord and what he _will _do when he finds Harry.'

Ron muttered something, but Hermione didn't hear it clearly. 'He was happy because he can be happy. He's DJ'ing, I think, he called himself DJ...' Hermione started, yet Kingsley stopped her mid sentence.

'DJ Exile?' Kingsley asked, relieved and worried when Hermione nodded, everyone else in the room shocked. 'That explains alot.'

'How so?' Dumbledore asked, clearly not following the conversation.

'Every time I went to one of the attack sites, they were all by clubs,' Kingsley explained. 'DJ Exile had played there, or was going to play there.'

'I think I know what I want for a present, I want to go to one,' Ginny said, her mother looking disapprovingly at her.

'Yeah, me too,' Ron quickly added.

Silence ruled supreme for a moment, when Hestia pushed her way to the table, past Remus and Sirius who had an expression which made it clear they both were guilty of something.

'Are you saying Dj Exile is the man we've been after?' Hestia asked, still processing the fact the DJ she loved was the person she was trying to find for the Order.

'Yes,' Hermione said. 'I know Harry, and that was him. I just knew it,' Hermione explained. 'I tried to get Hedwig to take a letter to him, but she wouldn't. I think she's found her friend again.'

'Lucky I got VIP tickets to his New Year show then,' Hestia added. She, as with everyone turned to look at Sirius when he started to chuckle.

'Says she who has the symbol for his stage name tattooed on her very shapely arse,' Sirius said, it was now obvious why he looked guilty. Hestia glared at Sirius for a moment, muted laughter echoing in the kitchen, Ginny the first to loose it completely. Sirius started to laugh, all bar Dumbledore, Snape and Hestia laughing. Hestia sent one look at Sirius, answered with a raised eyebrow. They left the kitchen after a second, Hestia pulling Sirius by his shirt.

'Harry said something, I think he might appreciate this,' Ginny started. She stared at Snape as if daring him to stop her. She waited a few seconds, no-one willing to speak. 'He said some of the time you just had to make things happen. Everything you want can be dropped on you, but you don't need to know about it for it to be any thing other than what you want.'

A few people said they didn't get it, others looking confused.

'He lost one type of magic, but I think he found another,' Hermione suggested. The meeting broke up after that, only the younger members and Remus to understand Hermione's remark.

* * *

'How was the interview?' Nym asked as she watched Harry from the kitchen. She saw his schedule and it was packed, so she'd taken over the general chores as she was on leave. He smiled when she put the plate the table in front of him, he ate it the moment she left to get hers, and nearly finished when she got back. He smiled apologetically, finishing it quickly and getting seconds.

'Liquid lunch?' Nym asked as she poured herself a small glass of wine.

'Yes, two mugs of coffee,' Harry said after a moment. 'Not one of mine?'

'No, one of Mum's, and you'll feel it shortly,' Nym said. 'No-one can handle seconds.'

'I'm the first, it's been over twelve hours since I ate,' Harry said. 'But I'm not risking thirds.'

'Smart,' Nym said after a few seconds. She watched Harry, the first person to handle seconds of the almost legendary Irish stew.

'Told you,' Harry said, his eyes shut. 'What time did I wake up?'

'Four am,' Nym said. She sipped from the wine. 'Morning radio sucks when you've got to be on it.'

She waited for a reply, but Harry had fallen asleep on the sofa, his arms folded across his chest. Nym sighed, continuing to eat, but her heart and thoughts focused on the man sleeping. She collected his plate once she'd finished before she moved back to the sofa. She shifted Harry slowly, no sign he'd woken, eventually lying him across the long sofa. Finally unfolding his arms she lay on his side, kissing his cheek. He moved in his sleep, the arm around her tightening. She wanted to say so much, but this was not what she expected with the way the release was planned. He worked hard to keep days like this one down to a minimum, yet he faced two more like it.

After that it wasn't going to be nearly as bad, a series of sell out shows following them down the coast. She couldn't wait for the chance to enjoy dinner with her parents over Christmas, especially with Harry at her side. She pulled herself a little closer to Harry, the deepest sleep she'd seen from him still in full effect. She was glad he had a free day tomorrow. It was late when he'd gotten home, and even later when their dinner was ready, she looked at the clock, nearly nine thirty. She saw the lights of the city in the distance, the towers faintly lit, a couple of offices lit despite the late hour.

'Good night Harry,' Nym whispered. She looked over the balcony one last time, the shape off slightly, but she couldn't clearly make out the difference. She shut her eyes, asleep just as quickly as Harry was.

A pair of bright avian eyes swept over the pent house, stopping at the sofa, a gust of wind ruffling a loose feather that was sent toppling from the top of the building. At the ground a young boy found it, the few black spots in the otherwise snow white plumage added to his collection at home. Years later it would be in the same condition he found it, as if preserved for all time.


	26. Chapter 25

Harry was sure he was dreaming, but everything felt real. He studied his surroundings, some part of him just knew it was Glasgow. Death Eaters were running rampart through the town centre, spell fire blazed from their wands. Harry slowly turned around, seeing the spear in his hands, the blue metal point reflecting the light oddly. He put the base in the ground, the concrete flowing away from him.

'No more,' Harry said, everyone both muggle and wizard stared at him. 'No more!'

'It's him... Merlin. Kill him!' one Death Eater shouted, the rest casting spells at Harry. Each one fired more than three spells at Harry, yet none of them reached him. Almost fifty incandescent orbs floated around him. He looked at each one, all of them feeling evil to his touch. Another wave of spells shot towards him, likewise frozen in place.

'No more will you torture. No more will you kill. No more will you break families apart. Break your wands and leave, or face me,' Harry said.

The Death Eaters paused, more spells shot towards him in bursts, before a second of almost constant spell fire, then nothing. The artificial light from the buildings dull in comparison to what just happened. As the Death Eaters tried to cast more spells they noticed the blue glow that formed in the square, the more powerful the spell they cast the more the glow intensified. Finally they saw Harry, who had moved towards the northern exit, a great tower of blue crystal grew from the ground.

Slowly the Death Eaters tried to leave, but they blinked, away for a second, only to reappear. Their second attempt fared even worse, some of them upside down, landing on the concrete head first. The aurors then started to arrive, seemingly free of the magical misfires that the Death Eaters suffered.

* * *

Michael was a new to the Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort the embodiment of his belief. He checked his wand last time, and stepped into the crowded open air market. He cast one spell into the air, his first Dark Mark, then he saw his brothers in arms appear. Each one of them quickly cast spells at the nearest muggle, everyone enjoying the anarchy that reigned.

Another moment later one of his companions was lost in a pillar of rope, the only thing he could do was mutter, his words lost to the rope and screams. Another Death Eater was taken in a similar way, no sign of the attacker. He turned to see a man on the clock tower, a bow in his hands. He thought that was odd, but felt something on his leg. He looked down to see a rope climbing up his leg, reaching his waist in under a second. Before he knew it he could move his legs, then his arms were locked in place, his wand broken as the ropes held him in place. He looked to see all of the others were held in a similar way.

It was more than an hour before they were released from the rope prisons.

* * *

Kingsley was not surprised at the weirdness of the situation. The state the Death Eaters was unusual, in that one Death Eater had died, the others had lost hands or arms at best. The others looked at the stumps where they had limbs, on top of that a forlorn look. Kingsley saw the trail of broken wands and limbs. He watched each of the Death Eaters being led away, but couldn't shake the feeling that Harry was behind this. One of the younger aurors was collecting the removed limbs, the young woman pale far beyond her usual complexion.

'Michelle, take the night off,' Kingsley said, glad of his promotion. It was the third report of Merlin stopping a raid. He wanted to stop Harry from doing it, but stopping the attacks was Kingsley's priority, and he'd welcome all of the help he would get.

* * *

Voldemort raged, he would not believe that a single person could be in two places at once, let alone four. He aimed another spell, darker than anything he had taught his followers. It had no effect on the figure in front of him, short of shredding a conjured wooden shield.

'Another night of anarchy? I think not,' the man said.

'You have troubled me long enough, you will die,' Voldemort said.

'I won't,' the man replied. Voldemort cast the single most powerful spell he knew, the Unforgiveable that would take a life, yet to no obvious effect. 'That was supposed to hurt?'

Voldemort cast more spells than he had to in a long time, yet nothing affected the man.

'Wouldn't you like to learn this trick?' the man asked.

'You will tell me,' Voldemort demanded.

'Who said I was here?' the man said, his voice coming from behind him. He turned, yet he wasn't there. He looked around, no other person bar himself in the alley. He could hear the cracks of apparation, then the feel of Dumbledore's magic.

Voldemort apparated away, his mark floating in the sky. He was not there to watch the aurors and Dumbledore left stunned as man waved at them, the mark gone on his wave.

Sirius sat in his seat as the other members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived. He smirked at Hestia, who blushed for a second before a twinge ran up his leg. She was one of the most subtle witches he knew, at least when it came to wand work. Her charm left his leg numb, and he knew it would last the whole meeting. It was aggravating, but he would get more than simple revenge.

'Have you seen the other scenes?' Albus asked Kingsley as he finally arrived.

'I saw the Manchester and Glasgow, yes,' Kingsley answered.

'I felt Voldemort in an alley, but there was another, nearly twice Voldemort's power as well,' Albus said. 'Yes, he is that powerful.'

'How can that be possible? Was this Harry?' Arthur asked, as if he read Sirius's mind.

'No, I don't believe so,' Albus answered. 'I can not believe Harry would risk himself.'

'I stand by my belief, this is Harry, who said it was a magic we would understand?' Kingsley asked. No one answered him. 'We told Harry he would be denied magic. He made his own in his life.'

'And music, don't forget that,' Sirius added.

'So what about Harry? Was he hurt?' Molly asked. She looked worried as more details of the scenes were explained.

'He appears to be unhurt, as if he was never there,' Kingsley said. 'At least one case he used enchanted arrows. The other, I don't understand, I felt my magic touched, but not drained.'

'I saw the crystals, I have never seen anything like it,' Albus said.

'I'll check the library here, see if anything similar is mentioned,' Sirius offered.

'Thank you Sirius,' Albus replied.

'Could I help?' Hestia asked. Sirius nodded his reply.

'Thank you,' Albus repeated. 'How many Death Eaters have been captured tonight?'

'Upwards of thirty, at least, I've not seen the exact numbers,' Kingsley said.

'I'll send some people down in the morning,' Arthur said. Kingsley nodded.

'Molly, Arthur, could I ask you to stay,' Albus started. 'I want to discuss who goes to meet Harry.'

'We can stay,' Molly answered for herself and her husband.

* * *

Harry woke up, his mind jumbled beyond belief. Nym had fallen asleep on his side, and he didn't want to shift her. He sorted through what was left of the many dreams he had. He could pull out very specific details from each, almost enough to make him believe that it was not a dream, but that he was really there. Smell and sounds, odd feelings of having been there before, images overlayed on each other. One moment Manchester was little more than a simple village, the next a bustling city.

He looked to see Hedwig sitting on the balcony, his friend appearing to be asleep, yet a second later amber eyes focused on him. Harry gently shifted Nym to the side, wishing for a blanket to cover her. He looked to side, a white cotton blanket on the coffee table. He covered Nym gently, then walked to the door, the apartment just the warmth he needed. He opened the door Hedwig swooping in, landing on his arm. He carried her over to the kitchen bench, Hedwig sitting on the mug stand. She hooted gently, nipping his finger as tenderly as she ever had. He stroked her feathers glad of her presence.

'Morning Harry,' Nym said, holding the blanket around herself, but it didn't appear to be for warmth. She ran a hand over the fabric. 'Where did you get this?'

'I don't know,' Harry said. 'Didn't you get it?'

'Not last night,' Nym answered as she looked at Hedwig. 'Is that?'

'It is. I'm glad she found me,' Harry said. He continued to stroke Hedwig. 'Are you sure you didn't get it out last night?'

'I'm sure, you were really tired.'

'I was, thanks for letting me sleep.'

'You make a good mattress, I can't complain,' Nym said. 'I'll start breakfast?'

'Please, could you find something Hedwig likes, I'm sure she could do with something,' Harry said, heading towards the bathroom, with a strong desire to use the toilet. She walked to the fridge, pulling out some bacon and eggs. She started to cut the bacon, Hedwig hooting as she cut the rind off. She passed a section to Hedwig, who eagerly ate it. She heard the shower, and continued with breakfast. She also finished putting away last night's dinner, the pot lighter, but not by much.

She finished cooking, feeding Hedwig as she finished preparing breakfast. She sat down, Hedwig following her motion, until Harry returned. Hedwig turned to follow Harry as he and Nym at in silence. Harry finished after Nym did, before he looked at Nym.

'Where's the blanket?' Harry asked.

'I don't know,' Nym said, both of them very confused. They searched the apartment, but found no trace of it. Hedwig watched them, with what was the avian smug look. Her eyes glowed, trying to communicate the answer, but they didn't seem to notice.


	27. Chapter 26

Harry had not prepared for a set like he had for this one. He'd had a record cut with choice samples, not to mention another seven odd albums to his collection. He had been listening to the warm up, not that he even knew the name, and felt a little sorry for the guy. He had a feeling that many of the people were just going to forget he even played, especially if Harry put on a good set. He looked to Nym, her black spaghetti string dress right now stuck to her very shapely body. They shared a quick kiss before Harry stood up, and stretched. He looked to the steps up to the deck, the other DJ starting down them.

'Now, you know him from the radio and charts. A man from nowhere who needs no introduction. A titan of treble who's a true beast with the bass, DJ Exile!' the announcer said, the crowd cheering loudly. Standing up, moving towards the stage Harry looked back at Nym, leaning back in the seat. Her dress showed off her figure, Harry smirking at her.

'Knock em dead,' Nym said, standing and walking over to his side. A quick kiss before they parted, Harry appearing on the stage to even more cheers.

'Good set,' Harry said as the two passed.

'Thanks, good luck out there,' the man replied.

Harry took place behind the three turntables and looked out at the crowd. The roar was deafening, the more Harry worked the crowd, the longer it went on. As the music finally started Harry could actually hear himself think, the set going well and truly to plan. By the time he reached midnight the crowd had gone wild, the countdown just like the start, nothing but the roar of the crowd. As he started the second part of his set, the crowd looked at him, wondering at the silence. The record he cut had a line, a question, soon the entire club chanting in time with the beat. As loud as it was previously, the explosion of sound amazed Harry.

He wound down the second set, the crowd again demanded more, entirely unaware of what was going on outside.

* * *

As Harry played the attack on London was launched by the Death Eaters. Dementers poured into the city, bringing with them deep cloud cover. For a moment the city was sent into darkness, that moment broken quickly. As thick clouds disappeared, animals made of moonlight, from mice up to dragons, gryphons, charged as the shadow Dementers. Each time one swooped down on a person, at least four patroni charged at it, herding them together. Some of the larger ones even visually damaged their opponents, grey white tendrils sticking out of the wounds.

Slowly the horde of dark creatures were driven upwards, the attention of the patroni focused on their opponents. High in the sky, above even the sky scrapers, it seemed to be a dance. As Dementers fell, their cloaks turned into ash, bright flashes of light as the stolen souls were released.

Those outside the club were treated to what they thought was a light show, matched perfectly to the music from within. The wizards knew what was going on above them, stunned at the sheer power of the magic. That the act was thought impossible only crossing their minds when it long over.

* * *

Harry left the stage, Nym waiting for him with two water bottles. She passed the first one over, already opened, Harry drinking it then pouring the rest over himself. He did the same split with the second, before drying his hair.

'That was awesome,' Nym said, moving to kiss Harry. He kissed her gently, holding her.

'I want to see the reviews,' Harry replied. 'Anyway, don't we go to meet some fans?'

'In a little while,' Nym replied, again kissing Harry. 'Next year you want to do this again?'

'Maybe,' Harry said, with a smirk. Still holding onto Nym's hand, he went into the VIP area, seeing the last people he expected to. Sirius, Ron, Hermione and Ginny with another person he didn't know were all waiting for him.

'Hi Harry,' Sirius said, standing up. 'Nothing to say?'

'Sorry, I'm just stunned to see you,' Harry said after another few seconds. 'It's great to see all of you.' He moved up to Sirius, moving down the line, giving everyone a hug. 'Who's the new face?'

'Hestia, she's a fan, no chance of a signed album?' Sirius asked, clearly joking.

'Vinyl, please,' Hestia quickly added.

'Shouldn't be a problem,' Nym added.

'You look like you've been pretty successful,' Ginny said.

'I think I have been,' Harry replied, also joking. 'I'm really stunned to see you, all of you.'

'I thought you'd prefer us, to certain others,' Sirius continued. 'Some people think you've been going out and causing trouble for the Death Eaters.'

'Can't we catch up first?' Hermione asked, clearly wanting to ask more than she already had. 'What have you two been up to? I was stunned to see you on TV.'

'I've been going through training to get into the Metro police,' Nym said. 'Met some great friends, Claire, Jill and I are in the same class.'

'You get along like a house fire, that last girl's night in?' Harry teased. Nym pushed Harry into the seat, then sat in his lap. The others sat down in the large seats around the area. 'I worked for a little while, bought some DJ gear and records, tried out a few things. Nym sent off a track or two to a local DJ manager, it snow balled from there.'

'We are not that bad,' Nym complained.

'Sweetheart, I was banished to the studio,' Harry replied, gently kissing Nym. 'What about all of you?'

'Hogwarts isn't the same without you,' Ron said. 'I got onto the Quidditch team.'

'Don't forget your sister is the Seeker,' Ginny said, cutting off her brother. 'It's been a good season so far. Only Ravenclaw has given us a run for it.'

'Trust Ron to forget the important stuff, have you heard any reports on the person claiming to be Merlin?' Hermione asked. 'Surely there's been something about the attacks he's stopped.'

'There's been nothing,' Harry said, looking at Nym.

'We've had some stories from some drunks,' Nym started. 'Nothing that I thought was magical.'

'What's going on?' Harry asked. 'You know we're entirely cut off. Even meeting like this could get us into a lot of trouble.'

'Someone's been fighting the Death Eaters,' Sirius said, none of the others having a good place to start.

'Someone?' Harry asked.

'As in one person?' Nym added.

'Yes, he's held off more than a few attacks, Manchester, Glasgow, York and Bristol, all on the same night,' Sirius said. Harry looked at Nym, giving her a look only she recognised.

'All of the Death Eaters act like it was one person, it's Merlin,' Sirius continued. 'Are you sure there was nothing you heard?'

'We're sure,' Nym replied. She sat beside Harry, holding his hand. 'Come on, back to friendly subjects, so is anyone dating?'

Nym sent a strong gaze Sirius's way, who had always stayed close to Hestia throughout the conversation.

* * *

Kingsley sat in the meeting room, the current head of the obliviator's at the podium. Studying the crowd it was clear that everyone, from everyone law enforcement office had been called in. They had been all called together, but no-one had explained why yet. A loud boom called his attention to head obliviator.

'I would like to stress to those here that too many people saw the destructions of the Dementers for my office to have any effect. The best we can do is spin this as best we can,' he said simply. 'Nearly a hundred thousand people directly saw it, millions by the reports on their... news networks.'

'Your opinion has been noted but that is not your call to make,' someone shouted from the front. 'This is a clear breach between our world and theirs. It has to be controlled.'

'Millions? Does that number even exist in your head?' the head obliviator shot back.

'I would hesitate to tell you how to run your department...' the same person to demand something be done started, cut off by others.

'I see there is little we can do about this, but what about the rest of it? The Dementers have been destroyed, entirely,' another voice called out. Kingsley thought it was a new auror in his squad. The small woman stood up, looking around. 'Hands up if you thought it was impossible?'

Almost every hand in the room shot up, a few notable exceptions were obvious, Kingsley's not being the only one.

'So what now?' a voice asked. 'We've got to hold Azkaban.'

'We've got a rotation set, if you can give us an hour to get it out to everyone. Until something has been formalised, everyone in this room will need to do a shift or two,' Rufus Scrimgeor shouted over the crowd. 'I've asked the Unspeakables to look into this, but as a general rule, only the creator can be the destroyer.'

'If that's true, then that wizard is over a thousand years old,' another voice added, the crowd again descending into a shouting match.

Kingsley left, catching the attention of Arthur Weasley, both of them speaking quietly outside.

* * *

Albus called Molly, with the others chosen to go and meet with Harry. Expecting to see the tickets to get in waiting for them on table, they were missing, with no sign of who had taken them.

'I'm going to find the children, they knew what the plan was,' Molly said, heading upstairs. She checked the rooms in order, no sign of Ginny, Hermione or Ron. Finally checking Sirius's room, she also didn't find any sign of him.

'Molly, did you find anything?' Albus asked.

'No, I will ring Sirius's neck for this,' Molly shot out. 'How he could just take my children like that? Especially out when there have been so many attacks?'

'I'm sure, if it was Sirius, he's taking due care,' Albus said, hoping Sirius had not done as he suspected. It was for Harry's safety that he be kept away from the chaos until the solution to the exile could be found. Even more important was to find out if Harry had any link to this mysterious and powerful stranger.


End file.
